Con la pequeña ayuda de una amiga
by Sakura Rose Cifer
Summary: Inoue Orihime es una joven alegre y hermosa, al ser rechazada por su amor platonico Kurosaki Ichigo; conoce a Ulquiorra Cifer quien le enseñara lo bueno y lo malo de la vida,y tambien lo que es el amor
1. Prologo

Me llamo Inoue Orihime, tengo 15 años, soy pelirroja con ojos grises y soy muy ''voluptuosa'' según dicen todos. Normalmente sonrió mucho y hago bromas todo el tiempo pero en estos días no estuve de buen humor, debido a que había sido rechazada por el amor de mi vida: Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Flashback:_

__ ¡Tu me gustas mucho, Kurosaki-kun!_ exclame debido a mis nervios esa tarde en el patio trasero del colegio._

_Kurosaki-kun me miro fijo, sorprendido pero su expresión cambio a una triste._

__Lo siento, Inoue_ me dijo_ No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos…_ Dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome allí parada llorando y con el corazón roto._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

De eso ya pasó casi dos semanas y mi relación con Kurosaki-kun no había sido la misma, mi amiga Tatsuki-chan me aconsejo olvidarme de lo ocurrido y enfocarme en mis estudios y actividades diarias; seguí su consejo: ahora solo me preocupaba por mis estudios y por mis amigos de la iglesia. Soy muy creyente, creo que Dios me puso a prueba al animarme a confesarme a Kurosaki-kun, no digo que su rechazo quiera decir que falle en la prueba pero su rechazo no me hizo perder mi fe. Sora, mi hermano mayor, siempre me decía que confiara plenamente en el Señor; porque el siempre iba a estar conmigo… El falleció en un accidente de tráfico cuando tenia 10 años, desde entonces vivo sola pero unos parientes a menudo me mandan dinero para poder mantenerme. Mis padres nos maltrataban a mi y a Sora por eso el huyo conmigo cuando apenas teníamos 15 y 3 años respectivamente, conocí a Kurosaki-kun en el hospital y luego lo volví a ver cuando comencé la secundaria; amor a primera vista…

Hoy tengo que ir a la iglesia en la noche para la misa, suelo quedarme después para charlar con el padre y con mis amigas: Tatsuki-chan y Rangiku-san. Pero por desgracia allí también me iba a encontrar con mi ''peor enemiga'' según Rangiku-san: Kuchiki Rukia. Se le notaba a simple vista que esta interesada en Kurosaki-kun y el también esta interesado en ella pero no llegaron a nada definitivo. Hoy, supuestamente, Kuchiki-san nos esperaba con una sorpresa a todos en la comunidad; a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo pero todos están muy emocionados. Suspiré y fui al baño de mi pequeño departamento a darme una ducha, tenia el presentimiento de que iba a ser una noche muy larga…


	2. Invitacion

_ ¡Orihime!_ Tatsuki-chan me gritaba desde abajo. Lo feo de vivir en un departamento con balcón hacia la calle es que nadie te toca el timbre.

_ ¡Ya voy, Tatsuki-chan!_ Le respondí. Me había relajado tanto en la ducha que no me fije en la hora, me puse una falda de jean, una remera rosa claro con unas zapatillas largas negras. Agarre mi cartera y baje corriendo los escalones ya que no funcionaba el ascensor (vivo en un 5to piso)

_Lo siento, Tatsuki-chan_ me disculpe_ No me di cuenta de la hora_

_No te preocupes_ dijo ella sonriéndome_ Vamos que se nos hace tarde_

Empezamos a correr hacia la iglesia ya que se nos hacia tarde para la misa. Cuándo llegamos, Rangiku-san nos esperaba en la puerta

_Justo a tiempo_ nos felicito.

Entramos, casi todas las sillas estaban ocupadas menos las de la fila del fondo (eran 6 sillas por fila), nuestra iglesia era un edificio muy chico y solo asistía la mayoría de la gente del barrio. Nos sentamos, como todavía no había llegado el padre comenzamos a hablar en vos baja cuando tres chicos ocuparon las 3 sillas vacías junto a mi. Rangiku, Tatsuki y yo los observamos de reojo; el chico que estaba sentado en el medio, de pelo celeste del mismo tono que sus ojos nos miro y todas nos volteamos avergonzadas.

_ ¿Les gusta lo que ven chicas?_ Nos pregunto en tono pervertido.

_Cuando dejes de teñirte el pelo, llámame_ Le contesto Rangiku-san. Tatsuki-chan se rio y yo baje la mirada. El chico no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque justo llego el padre y empezó con su sermón.

_(1 hora después)_

_Bueno, que el señor este con ustedes_ finalizo el padre

_Amén_ Respondimos todos poniéndonos de pie. Las chicas y yo hicimos amago de irnos cuando el padre volvió a hablar_ Ahh, para los jóvenes de nuestra comunidad, la joven Kuchiki Rukia-chan a pedido que se reunan en la plaza para una ''sorpresa''_ Todos los chicos de 15 a 18 años se fueron corriendo de la iglesia.

_ ¿Vamos?_ Oí que el peli celeste les preguntaba a los otros dos, que se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a la multitud.

_Nosotras también vamos_ dijo Rangiku-san entusiasmada, nos tomo de la mano y salió corriendo.

_Rangiku-san ve más lentoooo_ le grite ya que literalmente me esta arrastrando, Tatsuki-chan le seguía el ritmo fácilmente pero yo no soy muy rápida que digamos.

Ella me ignoro y siguió corriendo hacia la siguiente cuadra donde se encontraba la plaza, desde la esquina se podía observar a la gente reunida entorno a la alta figura de Kuchiki-san quien aparentemente estaba subida a una silla.

_ ¿Ya están todos aquí?_ pregunto con un altavoz

_Siiiiii_ respondió la multitud entusiasmada. Mire a mi alrededor y note que no solo estaban los chicos de la iglesia sino también compañeros del colegio y gente que no conocía, enfrente nuestro estaban los chicos que se sentaron junto a mi en la iglesia.

_Muy bien_ dijo ella con una sonrisa arrogante_ Como sabrán, el sábado que viene cumplo 16 años y voy a festejar con una gran fiesta_ La multitud cuchicheo emocionada, algo me extraño, normalmente las fiestas de Kuchiki-san eran muy exclusivas y solo invitaba al 5% de la gente de la iglesia y el colegio juntos (y yo no me encuentro en ese 5%), ¿Por qué reunir a tanta gente que ni siquiera invitaba a ninguna de sus fiestas, incluyéndome a mi?

Pero inmediatamente se contesto mi pregunta, Kuchiki-san alzo una mano y mostro un sobre blanco sellado con el escudo de la familia Kuchiki (unos aristócratas esnobs). Todos se lo quedaron viendo como idiotas, al instante me di cuenta cual era la ''sorpresa''

_Tengo mi cartera llena de sobres como estos, el que logre agarrar uno de estos esta automáticamente invitado a mi fiesta_ Y dejo caer el sobre a sus pies, de inmediato todos se abalanzaron sobre el lugar donde cayó.

Así que eso somos para ella, unos animales haciendo trucos para que ella nos de un pedazo de comida. Miré horrorizada como Kuchiki-san seguía arrojando invitaciones y como todos se abalanzaban tratando de conseguir uno, todos se empujaban y se abrían paso para conseguir uno; así que fui arrastrada por el mar de gente.

_ ¡Tatsuki-chan!, ¡Rangiku-san!_ grite buscándolas mientras trataba de salir de entre la multitud, en una alguien me empujo y estuve por caer al suelo cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba por las axilas poniéndome de pie.

_Sígueme_ Me ordeno la persona rodeándome los hombros con un brazo, no lo tuve que pensar dos veces. Al minuto siguiente salimos de entre la multitud que seguía luchando por las famosas invitaciones mientras Kuchiki-san reía altaneramente.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ Me pregunto mi ''salvador''

_Si_ Respondí alzando la mirada para mirar a quien me había ayudado. Me quede boquiabierta, era el chico mas lindo que había visto en toda mi vida.


	3. Presentacion

El era pálido, su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente, yo le devolví la mirada y me sonroje.

_Yo…esto… ¡Gracias por ayudarme!_ exclame haciéndole una inclinación

_No fue nada_ contesto simplemente, sin apartar su mirada de mi. Nos quedamos en silencio y sin saber de que hablar comencé a mirar a mi alrededor buscando a mis amigas, al no verlas por ningún lado no me quedo otra que preguntarle a el.

_Disculpa, ¿has visto a los dos chicas que estaban conmigo?_ El negó con la cabeza, entonces note que en todo este tiempo no había cambiado su expresión_ Uhhh, ¿Qué hago?_ me lamente.

_Puedo ayudarte a buscarlas_ se ofreció_ Me llamo Ulquiorra Cifer_ agrego haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza

_Ohh, yo soy Inoue Orihime_ me presente volviendo a hacer una inclinación_ Es un placer_

_Igualmente_ contesto. Comenzamos a caminar alrededor de la muchedumbre que seguía buscando invitaciones y eso que la cartera de Kuchiki-san no era muy grande, mire por todos lados buscando a Tatsuki-chan y a Rangiku-san.

_Uhhh, no están por ningún lado_ me lamente, encima ya empezaba a ponerme nerviosa. Cifer-kun no apartaba su mirada de mí y la expresión de su cara seguía exactamente igual: no mostraba ni una emoción.

Dimos una vuelta alrededor de los seguidores de Kuchiki-san, por todos lados se escuchaban cosas como ''Siii, tengo una'' o ''No alcance a agarrar'' y alguna que otra grosería, pero no había ningún rastro de mis amigas. Estaba a punto de rendirme y decirle a Cifer-kun que me iría a casa para llamarlas desde allí hasta que escuche a alguien llamándome.

_ ¡Inoue!_ Esa era una voz masculina…Y era una voz que no esperaba escuchar esta noche.

_ ¿Kurosaki-kun?_ Me di vuelta y allí definitivamente estaba: Kurosaki Ichigo, alto con su cabello peli naranja mas claro que el mio me miraba sonriendo._ ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo_ dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros_ Tu y Rukia no son muy amigas que digamos, asi que…_ Se revolvió el cabello mostrando su incomodidad

_Es que Rangiku-san quería venir_ conteste mientras reía nerviosamente_ Y justo salíamos de la iglesia con Tatsuki-chan asi que vinimos aquí, ¿las has visto?_ le pregunte esperanzada, ahora me sentía mucho mas nerviosa que antes, no esperaba encontrármelo aquí

_ No, no las he visto_ contesto_ ¿Quién es tu amigo?_ me pregunto mirando a Cifer-kun

_ Ulquiorra Cifer_ se presento el, a diferencia de cuando se presento conmigo no inclino la cabeza.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_ se presento el otro mirándolo ceñudo_ Inoue, si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar a Tatsuki y a Matsumoto _ se ofreció.

_Yo ya la estaba ayudando_ dijo Cifer-kun. Kurosaki-kun frunció el ceño, no sabia donde meterme.

_Entonces ahora la estamos ayudando dos_ dijo Kurosaki-kun parándose junto a mi. Me sonroje y baje la mirada.

_No se necesitan mas de dos personas_ lo contradijo Cifer-kun tomándome del brazo izquierdo.

_Pero yo soy mas alto que tu, puedo ver sobre la multitud_ dijo Kurosaki-kun agarrando mi otro brazo. Ok, mi cara no podía estar más roja, ¡Tatsuki-chan!, ¡Rangiku-san! Vuelvannnn T_T

_Esta bien, puedes ayudar, pero creo que hay que ir por este lado_ dijo Cifer-kun tirando mi brazo.

_Creo que ella debe decirme si puedo ayudar y estoy seguro que hay que ir por aca_ lo contradijo Kurosaki-kun tirando de mi brazo hacia la otra dirección.

''Me voy a romper'' fue mi único pensamiento ya que ambos tiraban muy fuerte de mis brazos, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de cuanto me dolía.

_ ¡Orihime!_ grito la voz de Tatsuki-chan quien venia corriendo con Rangiku-san y los otros 2 chicos que antes estaban con Cifer-kun.

_ ¡Tatsuki-chan!_ gemí contenta.

_ ¿Ichigo?_ pregunto sorprendida cuando llego hasta donde estábamos.

_ ¿Ulquiorra?_ pregunto el peli celeste sorprendido sonriendo, parece que le causaba mucha gracia mi situación. Pero a Tatsuki-chan no.

_ ¿Que estas haciendooo?_ grito enojada a la vez que los golpeaba a los dos en la cabeza. Ambos soltaron mis brazos, sobándose la zona del golpe. Me frote los brazos mientras me coloque junto a Tatsuki-chan, aliviada porque hubiera parado a ellos dos.

_ ¿Porque hiciste eso?_ se quejo Kurosaki-kun mirándola enojado.

_ ¿Cómo que porque?, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta que podrían haber lastimado a Orihime tirando así de sus brazos?_ lo regaño ella

_Tiene razón_ salto uno de los chicos que ni se molesto en contener una carcajada. Era alto, de pelo negro, ojos como rendijas y una sonrisa que daba miedo._ Ulquiorra, discúlpate con la señorita_ le ordeno mientras se largaba a reír.

_Hmp, lo siento_ se disculpo este, su expresión seguía serena a pesar del fuerte golpe que le había dado Tatsuki-chan.

_Lo siento, Inoue_ dijo Kurosaki-kun que seguía acariciándose la cabeza.

_No se preocupen, no fue nada… ¡Ni siquiera dolió!_ les asegure mientras reía histéricamente.

_ No sabes mentir_ me aseguro Cifer-kun, otra vez mirándome fijamente. Pare de reir sin saber como negarle algo que era solo la pura verdad_ ¿Conseguiste lo que querías?_ pregunto mirando al pelinegro.

_Oh, si _ le contesto parando de reir_ ¡Conseguí una invitación a la fiesta de la chica Kuchiki!_ mostro el sobre como si se tratara de un trofeo.

_Nosotros también_ dijo el peli celeste .Rangiku-san, Tatsuki-chan y el mostraron el sobre blanco.

_ Nose porque Rukia organizo esta tontería, a mi me dio mi invitación en la escuela_ comento Kurosaki-kun poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

_ ¡Fiesta!, ¡fiesta!, ¡fiesta!_ celebro Rangiku-san dando saltitos_ ¿Orihime no tienes invitación?_ pregunto cuando vio que no tenia nada en mis manos

_Ahhh… Esto… No conseguí ninguna, jeje_ dije acariciando mi nuca. Rangiku-san comenzó a hacer pucheros.

_ ¡Yo quería que fuéramos las tres juntas!, ¡Orihimeee!_ No pude evitar sentirme mal por ella pero debido a la gran multitud y el hecho de que Kuchiki-san se había aprovechado de todos para divertirse, no había siquiera pensado en conseguir una invitación.

Trate de calmar a Rangiku-san cuando una mano pálida me puso uno de los famosos sobres blancos en mi cara, lo agarre y vi que Cifer-kun me lo había dado. Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos. Le iba a preguntar porque me lo dio cuando dijo de la nada:

_No me gustan las fiestas_ lo mire sorprendida_ Además, tengo otra_ Saco otro sobre blanco de su bolsillo y me sorprendí aun mas. No solo me había sacado de ese mar de gente, sino también había logrado recoger dos invitaciones.

_Gracias_ le dije mientras le sonreía. Me pareció ver como sus ojos brillaban al ver mi sonrisa pero debió ser mi imaginación ya que al instante volvían a ser huecos y sin reflejar ninguna emoción.

_De nada, ¿nos vamos ya?_ les dijo a los otros dos. Ellos nos miraban tapándose la boca, aparentemente para ocultar sus risas.

_Ulquiorra no podemos irnos sin presentarnos ante esta bella señorita, es de mala educación_ lo reprendió el peli celeste_ Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques_ se presento tendiéndome su mano.

_ Inoue Orihime, es un placer conocerte_ le dije mientras le estrechaba la mano.

_Nnoitra Jiruga_ el pelinegro también me ofreció su mano.

_ Es un placer_ dije mientras tomaba su mano para estrechársela pero el me la beso, lo que hizo que me sonroje.

_Bueno, ya fue suficiente de presentaciones. Nos vamos_ sentencio Ulquiorra dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Los otros dos lo siguieron.


	4. Charla

Hoy no voy a ir al colegio, ¿Por qué? Porque no tenia ganas, después de que Cifer-kun, Jiruga-san y Grimmjow- san (lo llamo por el nombre porque el apellido es difícil de pronunciar) se fueran, Kurosaki-kun comenzó a despotricar contra Cifer-kun. Me molesto mucho ya que el no lo conocía para hablar de el pero yo tampoco así que no se me ocurrió nada que decir para defenderlo, su ''discusión'' por ver quien me iba a ayudar a encontrar a mis amigas le había dado una mala impresión de el. Tatsuki-chan me mando un mensaje preguntándome si quería que me fuera a buscar para ir juntas al colegio, así que le mande un mensaje diciéndole que me quede dormida y que nos viéramos allá. Luego deje mi celular en la mesita de luz, maldiciendo por milésima vez no haberlo llevado ayer a la iglesia, me volví a acostar y me dormí.

_Si te apresuras llegaras para las clases de la tarde_ Tatsuki-chan me llamo a la hora de la almuerzo para saber porque no había ido a clases, me volví a excusar diciendo que me quede dormida.

_Mejor no Tatsuki-chan, ni siquiera desayune acabo de levantarme jeje_ le dije mientras me preparaba un te.

_Umm… Ok, mañana te paso las tareas, hoy me quedo hasta tarde en el club_ Tatsuki-chan estaba en el club de karate del colegio.

_De acuerdo, gracias Tatsuki-chan_ le agradecí y colgué. La verdad es que me arrepiento mucho de no haber ido a clases, no soy de las que faltan porque si pero no me siento con muchos ánimos hoy.

Aburrida empecé a ordenar mi pequeño departamento, entre al que antes era el cuarto de mi hermano y vi toda la ropa que el solía usar, me angustie; todavía me hacia mal ver cosas de el así que decidí donar esa ropa a la iglesia. Suelo donar ropa mía que ya no uso, pero nunca se me había pasado por la mente donar cosas de mi hermano. Puse algunos de sus trajes y camisas en una caja, me abrigue y salí. El ascensor todavía no andaba así que baje lentamente las escaleras para que no se me cayera la caja, cuando logre abrir la puerta de entrada camine despacio hacia la iglesia ya que no quería que se cayera nada. Cuando llegue puse la caja en una de las sillas y me frote los brazos, cuando escuche que atrás mío alguien me llamaba:

_ ¡Orihime-chan!_ me di vuelta y vi a Jiruga-san, Cifer-kun y a una mujer alta, rubia, de piel morena con ojos verdes que me miraba curiosa

_Jiruga-san, Cifer-kun_ dije sonriendo, tomando mi caja y acercándome hacia ellos.

_ ¿Jiruga-san? Jajaja, ¡no seas tan formal! Solo llámame Nnoitra_ me dijo dirigiéndome una de sus terroríficas sonrisas.

_De acuerdo Nnoitra_ El acentuó su sonrisa_ ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ pregunte curiosa.

_Venimos a dejar unas cosas que no nos sirven_ contesto el_ Veo que tu también_ dijo mirando mi gran caja.

_Si, jajaja_ mire a Cifer-kun y note que estaba mirándome fijo igual que ayer, la rubia que estaba parada junto al lado de Nnoitra lo noto y le dijo:

_ ¿No vas a saludar, Ulquiorra?_ el solamente la miro y alzo una mano como gesto de saludo, yo lo imite y la rubia nos miro fastidiada_ Nnoitra, ¿esta es la chica de la que nos hablaste ayer?_

_Ah, siii_ contesto el emocionado_ Orihime-chan, ella es nuestra hermana mayor: Tia Harribel_

No pude evitar sorprenderme: ¿esa hermosa mujer era su hermana MAYOR? No debía tener mas de 20 al igual que Nnoitra, ¿encima Cifer-kun, Nnoitra y Grimmjow son hermanos? No pude ocultar mi sorpresa.

_Adoptados_ dijo Cifer-kun de la nada. Parecía que podía adivinar mis pensamientos con solo mirarme.

_Oh_ fue lo único que alcance a decir_ Es un placer conocerte_ dije haciendo la típica reverencia japonesa hacia Harribel. Ella solo se limito a mirarme como si fuera superior a mi, me miraba igual que Kuchiki-san. Baje la mirada al notar esto, me sentí incomoda de golpe así que me excuse diciendo que iba a ir a buscar al padre y me fui corriendo por la puerta que daba al pequeño patio trasero hasta llegar a la oficina del padre, entre sin tocar.

_ ¡Padre!_ grite cuando entre.

_ ¿Orihime-chan?_ dijo este sorprendido. Yo no soy de las chicas que hacen escándalos en la iglesia y menos de las que entran a lugares sin antes tocar la puerta_ ¿Sucede algo?_

_Eh… Esto… ¡Vine a dejar esta ropa de mi hermano!_ dije dejando la caja sobre la silla frente a su escritorio.

_Gracias, Orihime-chan. Dime, ¿sucede algo, hija mía?_ pregunto, preocupado al verme tan agitada.

_ ¿Suceder algo? No, nada_ respondí al instante_ Es que estoy apurada porque… Tengo que… Darle de comer a mi lora_ Dios bendiga a mi lorita, Selenia.

_Ahh_ se notaba que no me creía_ Entonces ve en paz, hija mía. Que el señor te acompañe y te cuide _ dijo recalcando la ultima palabra.

_A usted también padre_ dije yéndome corriendo del lugar. Recé porque Nnoitra se hubiera ido con sus hermanos, pero estaban sentados (aparentemente rezando) cuando pase.

_Orihime-chan_ dijo Nnoitra contento_ Se escucho tu escándalo hasta aquí_ dijo el comenzando a reírse.

_ ¿Rezaras con nosotros?_ me pregunto Cifer-kun señalando la silla junto a el. Me senté, puse mis manos en mi pecho y recite en voz baja el Padre Nuestro; hice la señal de la cruz y me levante.

_Bueno, tengo que irme_ dije empezando a caminar hacia la salida

_ ¿Tienes que darle de comer a tu lora?_ me pregunto Nnoitra con tono de burla. Reí en voz baja, llegue hacia la puerta cuando vi a Cifer-kun levantarse y caminar hacia mí

_Te acompaño_ me dijo, sin darme tiempo a responder ya había salido. Lo seguí despidiéndome con la mano de Nnoitra, que había empezado a reírse otra vez. Harribel ni siquiera volteo a vernos.

_No hace falta que me acompañes, Cifer-kun_ le dije caminando junto a el.

_Me queda de camino_ respondió y no se porque esa respuesta me entristeció_ ¿De quien era esas cosas que donaste?_ me pregunto de repente.

_De mi hermano, el falleció en un accidente de trafico cuando tenia 10 años_ respondí murmurando.

_Entonces vives sola_ no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

_Si_ conteste animada de repente, porque parecía tener interés en como vivía. En las tres cuadras de camino le conté que mi tía y mi madrina me mandaban dinero de vez en cuando, que era la tercera mejor en mi clase y sobre mi lora, Selenia. Me sentí triste cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi edificio, no quería despedirme de el.

_Bueno, aquí vivo_ le dije sonriendo. El solo se limito a mirarme_ Gracias por acompañarme, Cifer-kun_ le di un beso en la mejilla y el abrió los ojos sorprendido. Reí y me di vuelta para abrir la puerta, cuando estaba entrando oí que el me hablo:

-Ulquiorra, llámame Ulquiorra_ tenia la mano sobre el lugar donde lo había besado.

_Esta bien, Ulquiorra_ dije sonriendo y cerrando la puerta. El se dio vuelta y se fue.


	5. Pensamientos

El resto de la semana transcurrió normalmente, la fiesta de Kuchiki-san era el tema de todas las conversaciones de las chicas: que el vestido, el maquillaje, el peinado… Yo simplemente me voy a poner un vestido blanco con un saquito negro y un rodete sencillo como peinado a pesar de que Rangiku-san me insistía en ir a la peluquería a hacerme algún peinado.

_Para atraer a los peces, tiene que haber una buena carnada_ me dijo mirando de reojo a Kurosaki-kun.

Pero lastima que el pez haya encontrado una carnada mejor, ya era más que obvio que había algo entre el y Kuchiki-san aunque ellos seguían negándolo. Eso me alegro un poco, Kurosaki-kun había vuelto a ser la misma persona antes de mi declaración y eso me alegraba aun más.

_ Ehh, Inoue vamos a juntos a casa_ me dijo la tarde del viernes antes de la fiesta.

_Claro_ dije sonriendo. Mis amigas se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y cuando pasaron junto a mi, Rangiku-san me guiño un ojo.

Nuestra caminata al principio fue silenciosa, no se me ocurría que tema hablar y eso que yo soy de hablar mucho; por suerte Kurosaki-kun rompió el silencio.

_Oye, Inoue. ¿Has seguido viendo a esos chicos?_

_ ¿Cuales chicos?_ no sabia de quienes me estaba hablando.

_ A esos que estaban en la plaza el otro día, ya olvide sus nombres_ dijo rascándose la cabeza.

_Ahh, ya recuerdo_ ¿Por qué le importaba si me seguía viendo con ellos?_ No, no los he visto desde ese día_ Lo del lunes en la iglesia se los conté a las chicas, menos la parte en la que Cifer-k… Ulquiorra me acompaño a casa.

_Que bien_ dijo Kurosaki-kun aliviado_ No me dan confianza esos tres… En especial el de ojos verdes_

_Ulquiorra_ Un nombre tan peculiar no debería ser difícil de olvidar.

_Como se llame, el punto es que algo tiene ese Ulquiorra. No me gusta, lo quiero lejos de ti_ me soltó de una. En vez de alegrarme porque se preocupaba por mi paso lo contrario, ¿Quién se creía para decir eso de Ulquiorra sin conocerlo?

_ Ulquiorra quiso ayudarme a buscar a Tatsuki-chan y Rangiku-san, me agarro cuando estuve a punto de caerme y me saco de ese mar de gente que me hubiera aplastado_ le dije haciendo una mueca.

_ Eso no demuestra que sea de confianza, además ¿no notaste como te mira?_ Kurosaki-kun ya se estaba enfadando.

_ ¿Como que ''como me mira''?_ le pregunte, yo también me estoy empezando a enojar.

_Te mira como si, no se, fueras basura o algún payaso que hace idioteces solo para el_ me respondió. Me pare en seco, tal vez yo no me puse a fijarme como me miraba Ulquiorra; de hecho su cara nunca muestra ninguna expresión o emoción. Baje la mirada y apreté mis puños.

_ ¿Inoue?_ pregunto Kurosaki-kun deteniéndose al darse cuenta que yo no estaba junto a el.

_ ¿Piensas que soy un payaso, Kurosaki-kun?_ sentí mis ojos humedecerse.

_ ¿Ehh? Yo nunca pensaría eso de ti, Inoue_ respondió sorprendido.

_Entonces, ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿Por qué piensas que Ulquiorra tiene esa impresión sobre mi?_ no me respondió. Sentí su mirada sobre mí, vi sus pies acercarse hacia donde yo estaba.

_Bueno, es que yo…_ Parece que te quedaste sin palabras, Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Mejor no me respondas Kurosaki-kun_ le pedí y Salí corriendo como alma que huye del Diablo.

_ ¡Inoue!_ grito Kurosaki-kun. No me moleste en fijarme si me seguía, solo seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi edificio. Abrí violentamente la puerta, subí corriendo las escaleras sin fijarme si se había cerrado y entre a mi departamento cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Me derrumbe, deje que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente sobre mi rostro y cayeran sobre mi ropa.

Más tarde…

_ ¿Una fiesta?_ le pregunte sorprendida a mi madrina por el teléfono.

_Si, el domingo acá en casa vamos a festejar el cumpleaños de Ururu-chan y ella quiere que vengas_ me pidió emocionada.

_Claroo, que iré. Sera divertido poder estar con Ururu-chan, ¿estará Jinta-kun?_

_Por supuesto que si, ya sabes que siempre esta con ella en todos lados. Además, una amiga de Ururu-chan va a traer a su hermana mayor así que no te vas a aburrir_

_ ¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos el domingo_

_Si… No tomes cosas raras en la fiesta de esa chica Kuchiki_ me advirtió antes de colgar. ¿Es que despedirse de alguien ya no esta de moda?

Colgué y fui hasta la cocina a hacerme la cena, ahora tenía dos fiestas: la de Kuchiki-san y Ururu-chan. Apenas voy a dormir el fin de semana, cene tranquilamente recordando mi discusión con Kurosaki-kun y me puse triste; tal vez el no piense eso de mi pero dudo mucho que Ulquiorra crea que soy un payaso o una basura… O de seguro si lo cree…

_ ¡Basta!_ grite golpeándome las mejillas_ ¡Orihime, deja de pensar tonterías!_ me auto regañe. Termine mi cena y fui a acostarme, pero no podía dormir. Como deje la ventana abierta podía ver la imagen de la luna de costado, su luz iluminaba la habitación. De repente recordé a Ulquiorra, sus ojos verdes mirándome fijamente y me fui quedando dormida…

_Sueño de Orihime:_

__ ¿Donde estoy?_ pregunte confundida. Estaba todo oscuro, no podía ver donde me encontraba. Entonces desde arriba mío brillo una luz, levante la mirada y vi que la luna era lo que generaba la luz._

__Es… Hermosa_ murmure. Escuche pasos y mire enfrente, pude distinguir unas sombras. Retrocedí asustada, una de las sombras se me acerco y la luna la ilumino: era Tatsuki-chan._

__Tatsuki-chan_ suspire aliviada. Ella me sonrió y me tendió una mano, camine hacia ella estirando mi brazo para tomar su mano pero ella se dio vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la oscuridad._

__ ¡Tatsuki-chan!_ grite corriendo tras ella todavía con mi brazo extendido. La oscuridad se la trago y enfrente de mi apareció Rangiku-san, ella al igual que Tatsuki-chan me sonrió y empezó a correr en su misma dirección._

__ ¡Espera Rangiku-san!_ le pedí sin dejar de correr. Tatsuki-chan volvió a aparecer junto a ella y siguieron corriendo sin mirar atrás, junto a ella empecé a distinguir a varias personas: a mis compañeros de clase Ishida-kun y Sado-kun, a mi hermano Sora, a Grimmjow-san y Nnoitra-san… Y en medio de todos ellos: Kurosaki-kun._

__ ¡Kurosaki-kun!_ grite, el volteo para mirarme y luego siguió corriendo_ ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Espérame por favor!_ le rogué, entonces el se detuvo. Suspire aliviada, deteniéndome frente a el. Iba a posar una mano en su hombro pero justo dijo:_

__Basura_ me detuve con el brazo alzado_ El te mira como si fueras basura_ retrocedí asustada._

__ ¿Qué?_ pregunte sorprendida. Entonces las voces de Tatsuki-chan y Rangiku-san repitieron:_

__Basura_ volví a retroceder, entonces Ishida-kun y Sado-kun comenzaron a decir lo mismo; al igual que Sora. Puse una mano en mi pecho y comencé a hiperventilar, Nnoitra-san y Grimmjow-san se unieron a su coro; caí de rodillas mientras comenzaba a llorar. La luz de la luna fue apagándose, ya no podía ver nada; Kurosaki-kun se me acerco y me acaricio la mejilla._

__No eres solo mas que basura, Inoue_ dijo sonriéndome maléficamente. Junto a el se materializaron Kuchiki-san y Harribel, que me miraban altaneras y se reían de mi sufrir._

__No dejes que el te insulte_ dijo otra voz. Me sobresalte, aparte la mano de Kurosaki-kun de mi rostro y mire alrededor buscando al dueño de esa voz_ No dejes que haga sentir inferior…__

_Fin del sueño_

_ ¡Kyyaaaaa!_ me desperté gritando. Sentí húmeda mi cara, así que de seguro habré llorado estando dormida. Me levante mirando el pequeño calendario en mi mesita de luz, hoy estaba señalado ''cumpleaños de Kuchiki-san''; suspire y me levante. Mientras me lavaba la cara pensé en la pesadilla de anoche, preguntándome de quien era la voz que me había animado.


	6. Comienzo del desastre: el sándwich

_Dios, que nervios_ murmure mientras me ponía unas sandalias de taco bajo que combinaban con mi vestido blanco. El día de hoy había pasado muy rápido para mi gusto y los nervios no me ayudaban, el hecho de ver a Kurosaki-kun en la fiesta después de nuestra ''discusión'' no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

_ ¡Orihimeeee!_ gritaba Rangiku-san desde abajo. ¿Por qué no toca el timbre? Bueno, eso ya no importa. Fui corriendo al baño para revisar que mi rodete estuviera ajustado y que el maquillaje no se hubiera corrido. Luego, tome mi cartera blanca y Salí de mi departamento; llorando internamente. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a salir mal en esa fiesta.

_ ¡Estas preciosa Orihime!_ me alabo Rangiku-san cuando baje. Ella lucia un vestido amarillo, muy escotado, que combinaba con su cabello rubio que estaba pulcramente planchado. Tenía puestos los tacos más altos que había visto.

_ Tu también, Rangiku-san_ le dije sonriendo_ ¿Y Tatsuki-chan?_

_Ahora iremos a recogerla, ven vámonos_ me tomo la mano y me metió violentamente en un auto blanco. Por suerte ni mi peinado ni mi vestido se vieron afectados por la brusquedad de Rangiku-san, mire al asiento de conductor y me sorprendí de ver a Izuru Kira en el asiento del conductor y junto a el a Shuhei Hisagi.

_ ¡Vamos Kira, conduce, conduce!_ le ordeno Rangiku-san a Kira-kun cuando subió al auto.

_Si, señora_ dijo el con expresión abatida.

_Hola chicos_ salude_ ¿Ustedes vienen a la fiesta?_

_Nos obligaron_ se lamentaron ambos. Parecía que iban a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Mire a Rangiku-san quien a diferencia de ellos, estaba sencillamente radiante. Suspire y Shuhei-kun me dirigió una sonrisa que mas bien parecía una mueca. Llegamos a lo de Tatsuki-chan y Rangiku-san fue a buscarla, al minuto siguiente Tatsuki-chan fue metida en el auto del mismo modo que yo.

_ ¡Rangiku!_ se quejo enojada. Esta solamente se rio mientras Kira-san conducía hacia la fiesta de Kuchiki-san_ Hola Orihime, te ves bien_ me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

_Hola Tatsuki-chan, tu también te ves bien_ Ella lucia un hermoso vestido lila con sandalias planas plateadas.

_ ¡Ya quiero llegar! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!_ celebraba Rangiku-san bailando en su asiento.

_Pensé que odiabas las fiestas de los Kuchiki_ comento Shuhei-kun.

_ ¡Pero esta la organiza Rukia-chan! Ella sabe lo que es divertirse, ya no puedo esperar beber mi delicioso sake… _ Rangiku-san estaba en las nubes, aunque a penas tenia 18 años bebía mucho_ Y ustedes beberán conmigo_ afirmo haciendo que ambos hombres se sonrojaran.

Kira-san condujo hasta un hotel con una entrada muy elegante, parece que los Kuchiki tienen más dinero de lo que pensé. Un ballet nos ayudo a bajar y se le insinuó muy obviamente a Rangiku-san quien lo ignoro completamente, el nos guio hasta dentro del hotel y oprimió el botón de un ascensor. Cuando llego nos dijo que oprimiéramos el botón 22 (el hotel tenia 30 pisos), Rangiku-san lo oprimió y se puso a tararear al ritmo de la música del ascensor. Cuando ya empezó a ser desesperante, el ascensor se detuvo frente a una puerta y todos bajamos. Rangiku-san abrió la puerta y todos dimos un grito de sorpresa: enfrente nuestro había una gran habitación toda decorada con globos y cintas blancas; los manteles de las mesas eran blancos y había floreros con rosas blancas como centro de mesa. Todas estaban repletas de comida y en la pared derecha había una larga mesa llena de bebidas donde se encontraba mucha gente.

_ ¡Saaaakeeeeeeeeee!_ grito alegre Rangiku-san y corrió hacia la mesa arrastrando a Kira-san y a Shuhei-kun.

_ ¡Rangiku, espera! ¡Es muy temprano para que bebas!_ exclamo Tatsuki-chan siguiéndola. Todo el mundo me miro, avergonzada reí tontamente y seguí a mis amigos hasta la mesa de tragos cuando choque contra alguien.

_ Lo siento mucho_ me disculpe apenada.

_No te preocupes, no paso nada… ¡Orihime-chan!_ el sujeto se dio vuelta y reconocí a Urahara Kisuke, el dueño de la ''Tienda de Urahara'' donde prácticamente vendían de todo. Es el tutor de Ururu-chan y Jinta-kun.

_Urahara-san_ salude haciendo una inclinación_ Que elegante_ le dije observando el pulcro smoking negro que llevaba puesto.

_Yoruichi me obligo a ponérmelo_ reconoció rascándose la cabeza. El normalmente lleva un sombrero verde, me resultaba raro verlo sin el_ Te ves preciosa, Orihime-chan. Como siempre_ me alabo guiñándome un ojo.

_Gracias, Urahara-san. ¿Dónde esta Tessai-san?_ le pregunte mirando a mi alrededor, normalmente Tsukabishi Tessai su asistente, iba con el a todos lados.

_Esta en la mesa comiendo con Yoruichi_ me respondió señalando a su izquierda, mire hacia donde señalaba y los vi a ambos devorando una montaña de platillos_ ¿Te sientas con nosotros?_ Estuve a punto de aceptar su invitación cuando oí que Tatsuki-chan me llamaba desde una mesa, Urahara-san río y me indico que fuera con ella. Le lance una mirada apenada y fui donde estaba ella, aunque que no estaba sola.

Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun e Ishida-kun estaban con ella, Kurosaki-kun me miro pero yo fingí no notarlo y me senté entre Ishida-kun y Tatsuki-chan.

_ ¡Buenas noches chicos!_ los salude animadamente.

_Buenas noches, Inoue-san_ me saludo Ishida-kun_ Bonito vestido, es de un blanco muy bonito como mi traje. Yo mismo lo diseñe_ Movió su silla hacia el costado para que pudiera ver su traje, era blanco con complementos celestes y arriba del saco tenia una especie capa que le llegaba hasta los codos.

_ Es muy bonito, Ishida-kun_ le dije, la verdad era un traje muy bonito pero la capa lo estropeaba un poco.

_Lastima la capa_ comento Kurosaki-kun con expresión aburrida. El llevaba un traje negro como la mayoría de los hombres, excepto que no estaba usando corbata. Sado-kun usaba una camisa negra con una rosa en su manga izquierda y unos pantalones beige según pude ver estando sentada.

_ Tu no tienes sentido de la moda, Kurosaki_ replico Ishida-kun moviendo sus lentes. Kurosaki-kun suspiro, y comenzó a comer un tazón de ramen. Sado-kun comia un plato de tacos al igual que Tatsuki-chan. Yo me serví un sándwich que había en una bandeja igual que Ishida-kun.

_Oí que hoy vendría el dueño de una gran compañía_ comento Ishida-kun mientras comíamos.

_Bueno, los Kuchiki tienen amigos poderosos_ dijo Tatsuki-chan.

_Bueno, cuando lleguen nos daremos cuenta_ dijo Ishida-kun. Al segundo siguiente las luces se apagaron y un reflector ilumino la puerta. Todo el mundo dirigió la mirada hacia allí, un grupo de 13 personas se distinguieron; los mire con atención y distinguí a Grimmjow-san por su peculiar color de cabello y a Harribel por ser la única mujer en el grupo.

_ ¡Es Aizen-sama!_ grito una voz femenina emocionada.

_ ¡Dame tu autógrafo!_

_ ¡Ten una cita conmigo!_

_ ¡Contráteme!_

La gente gritaba un montón de cosas que personalmente yo no me animaría a gritar nunca, el muy nombrado Aizen-sama debía ser el hombre del medio; alto y de pelo castaño con un rulo que el cae sobre el rostro hasta la nariz; usaba un saco negro con pantalones blancos. El sonrió como respuesta a los gritos de sus admiradores y camino elegantemente seguido por su sequito.

_Parece que algunos de esos chicos son sus hijos adoptivos_ susurro la voz de Rangiku-san detrás de mi.

_ ¡Rangiku-san! ¿Cuándo apareciste?_ le pregunte sobresaltada.

_ Cuando Aizen hizo su entrada triunfal_ me contesto haciendo una ''V'' con la mano. Las luces se encendieron mientras Rangiku-san se sentaba junto a Tatsuki-chan.

_ ¿No lo llamas Aizen-sama?_ pregunto Sado-kun.

_ ¿Por qué debería llamarlo así si salgo con uno de sus socios?_ respondió ella mientras tomaba un sándwich de la bandeja enfrente nuestro.

_Ahh… ¡¿Sales con uno de sus socios?_ gritamos todos haciendo que se atragantara.

_Si, tenemos la misma edad aunque el ya dirige una de las empresas de Aizen_ se lamento Rangiku-san.

_ ¿Con cual de todos esos sales?_ pregunto Ishida-kun volviendo a mover sus anteojos_ ¿Con ese?_ señalo a un joven con anteojos y pelo rosa. Ella negó con la cabeza.

_ ¿Ese?_ pregunto Kurosaki-kun señalando a un hombre de barba y cabello negro. Volvió a negar.

_ ¿Ese de ahí?_ pregunto Sado-kun señalando a un anciano.

_ Ese es un viejo_ dijo Rangiku-san con un tic en el ojo.

_ ¿El que esta junto a Aizen?_ pregunte yo señalando a un joven de pelo plateado que usaba un traje gris.

_ ¡Si, es ese!_ grito Rangiku-san contenta_ ¡Gin! ¡Por aquí!_ empezó a hacerle señas al joven para que se acercara pero este solo rio y la saludo; Aizen también nos miro, curioso y luego volvió a sonreír. Se sentó a dos mesas de distancia de nosotros junto a su gente, pero algunos se dispersaron. Grimmjow-san se acerco a nuestra mesa junto con Nnoitra y el joven peli rosado.

_ ¡Hola Orihime-chan!_ saludo animadamente Nnoitra sentándose junto a Rangiku-san, los otros dos trajeron sillas de una mesa vacía y se sentaron junto a el, quedando Grimmjow-san junto a Kurosaki-kun_ ¿Le diste de comer a tu lora?_ me pregunto riéndose

_Si, jajaja_ le respondí mientras reía con histeria.

_ ¿No vas a preguntarnos por Ulquiorra?_ me pregunto mientras alzaba las cejas.

_ ¿El vino con ustedes? Pero el dijo que odiaba las fiestas_ dije recordando lo sucedido en la puerta de mi edificio.

_ Aizen-sama lo obligo a venir_ respondió Grimmjow-san aburrido_ Dice que no se es joven por siempre, esta allá con Harribel y Yammy_ dijo señalando la mesa donde estaba Aizen y efectivamente lo vi. Solo pude ver que llevaba un saco negro con una camisa blanca sin abrochar en la parte del cuello, a su izquierda estaba Harribel que llevaba un corsé verde igual que sus ojos que resaltaba su escote y su derecha estaba el que debía ser Yammy quien tenia puesto un horrible traje marrón con una corbata naranja.

_ Gin me hablo de el_ comento Rangiku-san_ Es muy delgado y pálido, ¿seguro que no esta enfermo?_

_ Ulquiorra esta perfectamente sano_ dijo el peli rosado_ Tu piensas eso porque no lo viste sin camisa_ Todos lo miramos con cara de WTF? O.O

_ Eso sonó muy gay_ le dijo Nnoitra que ahora ya no sonreía.

_ ¿Cómo osas decirme gay enfrente de estas personas?_ se quejo el peli rosado _ Yo solo hago las revisaciones medicas en nuestra casa, señoritas. Por favor no piensen mal_ dijo guiñando un ojo. Mis amigas y yo retrocedimos asustadas.

_ Ya viste lo que causas en las mujeres Szayel_ le dijo Grimmjow-san riéndose.

_ ¡Cállate!_ le dijo el moviendo sus anteojos de la misma forma que Ishida-kun_ Permítanme presentarme, me llamo Szayel Aporro Granz; y no soy gay_ añadió mirando a Nnoitra, este solo sonrió.

_ Bueno, bueno, ¿para cuando empieza la fiesta?_ se quejo Grimmjow-san. Acerco la mano a la bandeja para tomar el último sándwich al mismo tiempo que Kurosaki-kun, lo tomaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron.

_ Disculpa, yo vi ese sándwich primero_ dijo Kurosaki-kun en tono educado.

_ Perdona por contradecirte pero yo vi primero e iba a agarrarlo primero_ le contesto Grimmjow en el mismo tono.

_ Es muy obvio que mi mano lo agarro primero_ Kurosaki-kun tenia un tic en el ojo.

_ Yo lo agarre primero_ Grimmjow-san ya estaba perdiendo los estribos. Szayel y Nnoitra movieron sus sillas más cerca de Rangiku-san.

_ ¡Claro que no, yo lo agarre primero!_ grito Kurosaki-kun levantándose sin soltar el sándwich.

_ ¡En tus sueños, cabello de zanahoria!_ le respondió Grimmjow-san levantándose también.

_ ¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?_

_ ¡Con mucho gusto!_

''Kurosaki-kun'' pensé preocupada, Grimmjow-san parecía ser una persona muy fuerte dado que la camisa celeste que tenia puesta, resaltaba sus músculos. Ishida-kun se levanto y se coloco en medio de ambos.

_ Oigan, oigan, estamos en una fiesta; nos estamos divirtiendo… ¡No armen una escena!_ los regaño, ellos sin embargo lo ignoraron y se siguieron gruñendo el uno al otro. Ishida-kun suspiro resignado y volvió a sentarse.

_ ¡Este sándwich es mío!_ grito Grimmjow-san tirando del sándwich.

_ ¡Se claro!_ dijo Kurosaki-kun tirando del sándwich hacia el. Empezaron a tirar los dos tan fuerte que el pobre sándwich termino partiéndose. Ambos se miraron enojados.

_ ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!_ gritaron al mismo tiempo. Ambos tiraron los pedazos del sándwich hacia atrás: uno le cayó en la cabeza a una pobre anciana y el otro a un joven vestido con un smoking negro y cabello largo del mismo color que se había acercado al oír los gritos. Todos corrimos nuestras sillas hacia atrás: ese era Kuchiki Byakuya-san, justamente el hermano mayor de Kuchiki-san.

_ ¿Qué sucede aquí?_ pregunto con una aura negra rodeándolo. Kurosaki-kun y Grimmjow-san lo miraron nerviosos.

_ Nada, Byakuya. ¿Qué va a suceder? Jeje_ contesto Kurosaki-kun riendo nerviosamente.

_ Ummm…_ Byakuya se saco el sándwich de la cabeza y se dio vuelta_ Rukia esta a punto de entrar al salón, así que relájense_ Ambos asintieron con la cabeza_ Y hay mas sándwiches en esa mesa_ dijo señalando la mesa de los tragos, dicho esto se fue. Kurosaki-kun y Grimmjow-san se sentaron, todavía tensionados por el aura asesina de Byakuya-san.

_ Que miedo_ comento Rangiku-san. Todos asentimos con la cabeza. Yo di un pequeño suspiro, apenas media hora de fiesta y Kurosaki-kun casi se pelea con alguien. No quería ni imaginar que iba a suceder en el resto de la fiesta.

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno este cap. es más largo que los otros porque es una especie de introducción hacia una de las partes más importantes del fic, espero que les guste porque soy malísima haciendo escenas de comedia. : p


	7. Termino el desastre: fiesta arruinada

Luego del ''incidente'' con el sándwich nadie se animaba a hablar o a comer, a pesar de que un camarero nos había traído dos bandejas con una montaña de sándwiches. Solo Grimmjow- san comía, con rostro serio pero a la vez lucia contento de poder comer su sándwich. Me entretuve mirándolo comer cuando me sentí observada, mire a mi alrededor y note que Ulquiorra me miraba fijo desde su mesa; le sostuve la mirada unos momentos y luego la baje avergonzada porque me ponía nerviosa que me mirara tan fijamente. Me atreví a levantar un poco la mirada solo para ver que me seguía mirando, revise mi vestido y mi saquito lo más disimuladamente que pude y toque mi rodete como si lo estuviera ajustando, cuando estaba muy firme. ¿Por qué me miraba si mi apariencia estaba perfecta? (al menos desde mi punto de vista)

_ ¿Te ocurre algo Inoue?_ pregunto Sado-kun notando mi nerviosismo. El no es de hablar mucho y justo tiene que hablar para preguntarme si me pasa algo.

_ Nada, Sado-kun que puede ocurrir jajaja_ respondí riendo histéricamente, siempre rio mucho cuando miento. Volví a mirar a Ulquiorra solo para notar que me seguía mirando, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

_ Estas roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre?_ dijo Tatsuki-chan colocando su mano en mi frente.

_ No, estoy bien Tatsuki-chan. Es que… Tengo antojo de comerme un pan tostado con manteca, mermelada y caramelo_ Le dije lo primero que se ocurrió. Todos me miraron con asco, no entendí porque; yo siempre como eso con un te y sabe delicioso.

_ ¡Yumi, que ricoo!_ dijo Rangiku-san relamiéndose los labios. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, las luces volvieron a apagarse.

_Señoras, señoritas y señores, pongámonos de pie para recibir a la cumpleañera: ¡Kuchiki Rukia-sama!_ dijo una voz que provenía de unos parlantes colgados en el techo. Todos nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría, entonces la iluminaron con los reflectores.

Kuchiki-san llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco al estilo princesa y una tiara de plata adornándole el cabello. Una especie de copos de nieve artificiales caian sobre ella mientras caminaba hacia su hermano mayor que estaba parado en medio del salón.

_ Mi entrada en mi ultimo cumpleaños fue mejor_ comento Rangiku-san, no pude evitar reír al recordarlo

_Flashback:_

_Todos se encontraban en el salón de fiestas que había alquilado Rangiku para celebrar sus 18, estaban charlando animadamente cuando escucharon gritos que provenían del piso de arriba, específicamente del balcón donde se encontraba el DJ_

__ ¡Pero Matsumoto-sama usted me dijo que pusiera ''My Inmortal'' de Evanescence cuando entre para hacer mas dramática su entrada!_ gritaba este. Todos se levantaron de sus lugares y miraron hacia arriba._

__ ¿Yo dije eso? Pues debía estar borracha_ respondió Rangiku sacudiendo una botella que parecía de vino._

__ ¡Ahora esta borracha, Matsumoto-sama!_ se quejo el DJ_ ¡Mire esta avergonzándose enfrente de sus invitados!_ señalo a la gente desde el balcón, quienes los miraban algunos estupefactos y otros riéndose._

__ ¿Eh? Ah, ¡hola invitados!_ exclamo Rangiku saludando en el balcón como si fuera una vedette. Luego se trepo al barandal del balcón como si fuera a saltar._

__ ¡Matsumoto-sama!_ grito el DJ asustado._

__ ¡Allá voy, gente!_ grito Rangiku saltando. Por suerte, todos los que estaban allí, estiraron los brazos y Rangiku aterrizo muriéndose de risa; mientras todos los que pararon su ''aterrizaje'' hacían gestos de dolor._

_Fin del Flashback_

_Si, claro_ murmuro Tatsuki-chan, al parecer ella también había recordado lo sucedido.

Kuchiki-san llego hasta donde estaba su hermano con una sarta de aplausos acompañándola, este le tomo la mano y la guio hasta el fondo del salón; donde había una gran cortina roja. Luego esta se corrió hacia los lados mostrando una gran pista de baile donde los hermanos comenzaron a bailar el vals, todos se pararon para observarlos. Al llegar todos aplaudían y sacaban fotos, yo me quede atrás de toda la multitud. Comencé a mecerme al ritmo de la música mientras tarareaba alegremente, cerré los ojos,relajándome; hasta que note que alguien se paraba a mí lado. Abrí los ojos, Ulquiorra estaba junto a mí mirando a la escandalosa multitud.

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ exclame sobresaltada. Con el alto volumen de la música, nadie me oyó.

_ Te gusta la música_ no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

_Esto… Si_ le dije jugando con mis dedos. De golpe el me tomo mi muñeca y me acerco a el.

_ ¿Que estas haciendo Ulquiorra?_ pregunte enrojeciendo al notar nuestra cercanía.

_ Te saco a bailar_ contesto poniendo una mano en mi cintura y con la otra puso mi mano en su hombro. Luego estiro el otro brazo con nuestras manos unidas y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música_ No te pongas tensa, solo sígueme_ me dijo.

''Que bien baila'' pensé. Nos movíamos formando un pequeño círculo, nadie noto que bailábamos ya que todos estaban ocupados mirando a los hermanos Kuchiki. Luego pusieron el ''Danubio Azul'' que es una de mis piezas favoritas.

_ Adoro esta canción_ le dije a Ulquiorra sonriendo. El solo me miro y dijo:

_ Yo también_ soltó la mano que tenia estirada y la puso en mi espalda, acercándome mas hacia el. Yo le rodee el cuello con mis brazos y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho. El Danubio Azul no era una canción que se baile de esa forma pero su suave ritmo solo hacia mas maravilloso y romántico el momento, al menos desde mi punto de vista.

Seguimos bailando hasta que pararon la música, todos aplaudían. Trate de separarme de Ulquiorra pero el me tenia fuertemente abrazada, me sonroje. ¿Por qué siempre me sonrojo cuando estoy con o cerca de el? Decidí no moverme y me apreté mas contra el, si es que era posible ya que estábamos totalmente pegados, luego pusieron música mas rápida que el Danubio Azul. ''Reggaetón'' pensé suspirando, el me froto la espalda y me pregunto en el oído:

_ ¿Quieres que bailemos esta canción?_ Yo conocía el tema que estaban pasando debido a que era uno de los favoritos de Rangiku-san, ''Hasta Abajo'' de Tiburón Valdez; mire hacia la pista solo para notar que los adultos se había ido y habían vuelto a cerrar la cortina. Justamente Rangiku-san se encontraba bailando de forma atrevida en el centro de la pista junto a Kuchiki-san y un compañero de colegio, Abarai Renji.

_ No_ conteste al instante. No es que no sepa bailar reggaetón, es que me daba vergüenza bailar de forma tan atrevida con el y tan solo ver a Rangiku-san ya me daban ganas de irme. Deshizo el abrazo, me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia la pared del fondo donde había un montón de sillas; no sentamos en el rincón más oscuro y me abrazo por los hombros y yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

_ Deberías soltarte el cabello_ me dijo

_ ¿Me queda mal?_ no pude evitar preguntarle

_ Te ves mas linda con el cabello suelto_ contesto, al instante deshice el rodete y peine mi cabello con mis dedos_ Mucho mejor_ dijo acariciándome el cabello. Nos quedamos viendo a la gente por no se cuanto tiempo hasta que sentí vibrar algo a mi costado. Ulquiorra saco un bonito celular de su bolsillo, lo miro con desinterés y suspiro.

_ Tienes que contestar_ le dije y el asintió. Se levanto y se perdió en el mar de gente para buscar un lugar sin mucho ruido donde pueda contestar; me reí en voz baja. Esta noche había comenzado mal por la pelea de antes pero Ulquiorra estaba logrando que la pasara estupendamente. Estaba cantando en voz baja cuando Kurosaki-kun ocupo la silla donde antes estaba Ulquiorra.

_ ¡Inoue!_ me saludo mirando para todos lados, parecía como si estuviera huyendo de alguien_ ¿No bailas?_

_ No tengo con quien_ le respondí _ ¿Buscas a alguien?_ le pregunte. Ya me parecía muy raro que mirara para todos lados.

_ No, es que Rukia y Matsumoto insisten en que baile y no quiero bailar_ se quejo. No pude evitar comenzar a reírme, por suerte no me había cruzado con Rangiku-san al momento en que comenzó la jornada de baile.

_ Si, sí; ríete si quieres_ dijo mirándome ceñudo.

_ Tienes que admitir que es gracioso, Kurosaki-kun_ le dije sin parar de reír.

_Bueno… Tienes algo de razón_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Me miro con gesto pensativo_ ¿Quieres bailar, Inoue?_ lo mire sorprendida. ¿Kurosaki-kun me estaba invitando a bailar? Normalmente hubiera contestado que si al instante, pero no pude evitar pensar en Ulquiorra. Aunque no quería quedar mal con Kurosaki-kun, estuve a punto de contestarle que si cuando alguien interrumpió:

_Orihime_ Ulquiorra había vuelto y miraba a Kurosaki-kun con mala cara.

_ ¡Eres tu! ¡El emo que estaba en la plaza!_ grito Kurosaki-kun poniéndose de pie y señalándolo.

_Vamos a bailar_ me dijo ignorándolo completamente.

_ ¡No me ignores!_ Kurosaki-kun ya se había vuelto a enfadar. Me puse de pie y me puse en medio de los dos.

_ Tranquilízate, Kurosaki-kun_ le dije seriamente, pero eso lo hizo rabiar mas.

_Inoue…_ comenzó pero Ulquiorra me tomo de la mano y lo interrumpió.

_ Vámonos_ se dio vuelta, dispuesto a llevarme a la pista de baile, Kurosaki-kun gruño y lo tomo del brazo para que no avanzara_ Suéltame_ le dijo Ulquiorra volteándose sin inmutarse.

_ ¿Qué quieres con Inoue? ¿Qué buscas de ella?_ le pregunto Kurosaki-kun enojado.

_ ¿Y que problema tienes tu conmigo? Yo no te hice nada_ A diferencia de Kurosaki-kun, Ulquiorra seguía impasible.

_ El problema que tengo es que quieres meterte con uno de mis amigos y no pienso permitírtelo_ le contesto Kurosaki-kun.

_ Yo no quiero hacerle nada malo_ Ulquiorra soltó mi mano y se coloco delante de mi, enfrentándolo.

_ ¿Ah, si? Le pedí a Urahara que te investigara_ me sorprendí. ¿Cómo Kurosaki-kun va a pedirle eso a Urahara-san? Y lo peor es que el le cumplió su capricho_ ¡Ya se que acabas de terminar tu relación de 4 años con Tia Harribel!_ grito. Sentí como si se quebrara algo dentro de mí.

_ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_ pregunto Ulquiorra.

_ Le cortaste después de conocer a Inoue, ¿Por qué?_

_Eso es asunto mío y de ella, de nadie mas_

_ ¿O será que te enteraste de la herencia de los padres de Inoue?_ Eso me descoloco, ¿Qué tenían que ver mis padres en todo esto?

_ ¿De que herencia hablas, Kurosaki-kun?_ pregunte extrañada

_ ¿No lo sabias?_ me pregunto el confundido.

_Claro que no lo sabe, si no se habla con sus padres_ dijo Ulquiorra enojado. Esta fue la primera vez que lo vi expresando una emoción. _Nos vamos de aquí, Orihime_ me dijo volviendo a tomar mi mano.

_Esta bien_ las cosas que había dicho Kurosaki-kun sobre que Ulquiorra y Harribel habían tenido una larga relación me había dolido mucho y el haber mencionado a mis padres también.

_ ¡Espera Inoue! ¡El solo quiere usarte!_ grito Kurosaki-kun, varias personas habían dejado de bailar solo para ver cual era el motivo de la discusión.

_Ohhhhh_ exclamaron al unisonó

_ ¡Te cerro la boca Ulqui!_ grito Grimmjow-san.

_ ¿Acaso estas celoso? No tienes derecho, dado que la rechazaste cuando ella te dijo lo que sentía_ dijo Ulquiorra con desprecio

_ Ohhhhh_ repitió el público.

_ ¡Eso fue un golpe bajo!_ Grimmjow-san solo añadía leña al fuego.

_ No estoy celoso, solo estoy cuidando de Inoue_

_ Awwww_ suspiro el publico enternecido.

_ Que tierno_ dijo Grimmjow-san en tono de burla.

_ Bueno, aquí estoy yo. Y ella no necesita que la cuide nadie, ya es una mujer hecha y derecha_ Grimmjow-san y los demás asintieron con la cabeza. Antes de que alguien pudiera agregar alguna opinión, Kurosaki-kun le dio un puñetazo a Ulquiorra; la multitud se altero, espantada por su acto.

_ ¡Kurosaki-kun!_ grite espantada por lo que había hecho.

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ grito Grimmjow-san indignado adelantándose para defender a su hermano , pero no fue necesario porque Ulquiorra le devolvió el golpe a Kurosaki-kun haciéndole sangrar la nariz, mientras que a el le salía sangre de su boca.

_ ¡Maldito!_ grito Kurosaki-kun abalanzándose sobre el. Ulquiorra me empujo hacia atrás y se lanzo contra el, sentí que alguien me agarraba por los hombros. Me voltee: era Tatsuki-chan.

_ ¡Tatsuki-chan, tenemos que hacer algo!_ exclame horrorizada.

_No podemos hacer nada, mira, hasta el grandote no sabe como pararlos_ me dijo señalando a Grimmjow-san, quien parecía estar debatiéndose entre tratar de separarlos o no. Justo cuando ambos se agarraron el cuello de sus camisas para golpearse en la cara, Kuchiki Byakuya-san apareció en escena.

_Basta_ dijo frí lo miraron, pero no se soltaron; Grimmjow-san y Nnoitra aprovecharon ese momento para sujetar a Ulquiorra, al mismo tiempo que Ishida-kun y Sado-kun sujetaban a Kurosaki-kun. Los separaron mientras ellos se retorcían, quejándose por la intromisión de sus amigos.

_ Dejen de quejarse_ les ordeno Byakuya-san_ Esto es una fiesta, no un ring de lucha libre_ Kurosaki-kun bajo la cabeza, avergonzado; mientras que Ulquiorra mantuvo su expresión serena.

_ Ambos deberían disculparse con Inoue_ salto una voz a mi izquierda. Mire hacia allí y me sorprendí al ver que quien había hablado era Kuchiki-san.

_Kuchiki-san_ dije sorprendida. Ella me ignoro y avanzo hasta quedar en medio de los dos

_No estoy escuchando las disculpas_ se quejo frunció el ceño.

_Lo siento, Inoue_ dijo Kurosaki-kun mirándome apenado.

_Lo siento_ repitió Ulquiorra mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su saco.

_ ¿Aceptas sus disculpas Inoue?_ me pregunto Kuchiki-san

_Esto… Si, acepto sus disculpas_ conteste sobresaltada. Nunca me espere esto de Kuchiki-san.

_Muy bien, ¡entonces que siga la fiesta!_ exclamo como si nada hubiera pasado. Volvieron a poner a música, Tatsuki-chan soltó mis hombros y Kuchiki-san se acerco hacia mí.

_Como siempre terminas siendo el centro de atención, ¿eh, Inoue?_ me dijo en tono sarcástico.

_ Lamento esto_ me disculpe. Kuchiki-san pasó junto a mí dándome una palmada en el hombro.

_Son cosas que pasan cuando te relacionas con gente como esta. Recuerda que para nosotros el dinero lo es todo, no me extrañaría que Ulquiorra se acerque a ti por esa supuesta herencia_ dicho esto fue hasta la pista de baile. Tatsuki-chan me miro fijamente.

_ ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?_ me pregunto.

_Si, por favor_ le dije. No me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, sentí que alguien me abrazada y oi a Rangiku-san diciéndole a Tatsuki-chan que Gin le había conseguido un , Tatsuki-chan puso su mano en mi espalda y nos fuimos hacia la salida, no mire hacia atrás para mirar a Kurosaki-kun y a Ulquiorra antes de irme.


	8. Novela Brasilera

Caminaba lentamente hacia la casa de mi madrina frotándome los ojos, anoche había llorado todo el camino hacia casa con Tatsuki-chan y Rangiku-san tratando de animarme; cuando llegue me fui directo a acostar mientras seguía llorando. No había dormido nada, de seguro en la fiesta de Ururu-chan la noche en vela me afectaría ya que con niños de 11 años no estaría muy entretenida que digamos (no es que me cayeran mal); me consolé recordando que una de las amiguitas de Ururu-chan llevaría a su hermana mayor. Cuando llegue a lo de mi madrina, ella se rio al ver mi aspecto:

_ Parece que te entretuviste anoche; ¿ehh, Orihime-chan?_ dijo en tono pícaro. Solo le sonreí y pase. Mi madrina vivía en un pequeño departamento en la planta baja de un edificio, para ir a su departamento había que pasar por un gran patio donde los chicos se juntaban para jugar y los grandes para charlar.

_ ¡Orihime-san!_ saludo Jinta-kun dándome un fuerte codazo en las costillas

_ Hola, Jinta-kun_ salude tratando de recuperar el aire. Vi a Ururu-chan salir del departamento y llevarse a Jinta-kun tirándole de la oreja.

_ Hola Orihime-san, gracias por venir_ dijo haciéndome una reverencia sin soltar la oreja del chico, que hacia muecas de dolor.

_ No es nada, gracias por invitarme_ le dije reverenciando yo también. Ella volvió al departamento tirando a Jinta-kun por la oreja mientras el se quejaba. Me reí y me senté en una silla junto a mi madrina.

_Estos niños_ dijo suspirando. Volví a reír cuando se me cruzo una idea por la mente.

_ Madrina, ¿tú los ves a mis padres?_ le pregunte, ella se sorprendió pero contesto mi pregunta:

_ Veo a veces a tu madre_ contesto simplemente.

_Entonces sabes algo sobre una herencia que ellos me dejaron_ ella abrió mucho los ojos y luego adopto una expresión seria.

_ ¿Como sabes tu de eso?_ me pregunto en voz baja. Estuve a punto de contestarle cuando tocaron el timbre, se levanto de mala gana a abrir la puerta. Yo me cruce de brazos, así que Kurosaki-kun decía la verdad, si me habían dejado una herencia…

_ ¡Holaaa!_ me grito una voz aguda en el oído. Me sobresalte, junto a mi había una niña de cabello verde claro corto, pálida, delgada y de ojos color rosa pálido. Me sonrió de manera inocente.

_Hola_ la salude devolviéndole la sonrisa_ Tu debes ser una amiga de Ururu-chan, yo me llamo Inoue Orihime_ me presente.

_Lilynette Gingerback_ se presento_ Y esa de ahí atrás es mi hermana mayor_ añadió señalando a alguien detrás de mi.

Esa persona era una mujer de hermoso cabello largo verde azulado, con grandes ojos pardos y un bonito bronceado en su piel. Me sonrió y se me acerco.

_Hola me llamo Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck_ ¿Nelliel Tu Que? Las personas a las que había conocido últimamente tenían nombres y apellidos raros_ Puedes llamarme Nel_ agrego.

_Gusto en conocerte Nel-san, yo soy Inoue Orihime_ me volví a presentar haciendo una reverencia. Cuando levante la mirada, ella me observaba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

_ Lilynette, ve a jugar con Jinta y Ururu_ le ordeno. La niña se fue hacia el departamento dando saltitos, cuando entro, Nel-san me tomo de los hombros y me hizo sentarme. Busco otra silla para ella y se sentó sin quitarme la mirada de encima por lo que cuando puso la silla en el piso, apoyo una de las patas en su pie izquierdo_ ¡Ayyy!_ grito mientras se sentaba.

_ ¿Estas bien, Nel-san?_ le pregunte preocupada.

_ No te preocupes, estoy bien_ contesto apretando los dientes_ No puedo creerlo, así que tu eres la famosa Orihime_ dijo aparentemente olvidándose del dolor del pie.

_Esto…Si_ conteste insegura_ ¿De donde me conoces?_

_ Soy la novia de Nnoitra, el me hablo sobre ti_ contesto. Me quede boquiabierta, ¿ella era la novia de Nnoitra?

_No sabia que tenia novia_ dije asombrada

_Es un pequeño detalle que el siempre olvida mencionar_ dijo frunciendo el ceño_ Pero eso no es importante, el me dijo que nuestro hermano peleo con un chico llamado Kurosaki Itsygo por ti_ ¿Itsygo? O.O

_Querrás decir Kurosaki ''Ichigo'', Nel-san_ le corregí amablemente cuando me di cuenta de algo_ ¿Nuestro hermano?_ repetí. WTF? ¿Nel-san era hija de Aizen?

_ Si, Aizen-sama nos adopto a mi y a Nnoitra antes que a Ulquiorra, así nos conocimos_ dijo en tono melancólico_ Nosotros lo vimos crecer y créeme que nunca reacciono así por una mujer, ni siquiera por mi y Harribel_

_ Entonces el si tuvo una relación con Harribel_ dije bajando la mirada.

_ ¡No, no, no!_ exclamo Nel-san asustada_ ¡Eso que ellos tenían no podía llamarse relación! No se daban ni un simple piquito_ se quejo haciendo un puchero

_ ¿Enserio?_ pregunte.

_ Enserio, los vivíamos espiando y no hacían nada. Amargados_ volvió a quejarse. Yo me reí y ella volvió a sonreír_ Harribel sale con el hijo de una empresa rival de la de Aizen-sama, Ulquiorra antes estaba con ella para encubrirla_ me explico. Lo que Nel-san me acaba de contar me recordó a las novelas brasileras que hablan sobre los amores prohibidos.

_ ¿El se dio cuenta?_ pregunte, la novela brasilera me empezó a interesar.

_Uff, por suerte no. Verás…_ Nel-san me conto la historia de Harribel con el hijo de una empresa que vivía compitiendo con Aizen, como Ulquiorra se había enterado pero no había dicho nada, el anillo dorado que llevo un día Harribel a casa y Szayel había notado que era igual al del otro chico comentandoselo a sus hermanos…

_ Por eso va Harribel a la iglesia, para que Dios la perdone por engañar tan cruelmente a Aizen-sama_ finalizo Harribel. Yo la mire sorprendida, apenada pero a la vez feliz por Harribel y feliz de que nunca haya tenido nada con Ulquiorra..._ Ahora es tu turno, Nnoitra no entiende mucho lo tuyo con Ulquiorra; así que me gustaría que me lo explicaras tu misma_ me pidió seriamente. Suspire y le conté con todo detalle como había conocido a Ulquiorra hasta la fiesta de ayer.

_ Y solo lo conozco hace una semana, ¡Una semana! Pero siento que lo conocí hace mucho…_ finalice. Ella me miro enternecida, parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

_ No puedo creerlo… Mi hermanito, mi chiquito… ¡Ulquiorra ya es todo un hombre!_ Nel-san estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad_ Te conoció hace una semana y ya te acompaño a tu casa, te saco a bailar y se peleo con alquien por ti. Lo cambiaste_ me dijo maravillada.

_Bueno, tampoco para tanto…_ dije avergonzada.

_ ¡Claro que si es para tanto! ¿Hablaste con el después de la fiesta?_ me pregunto.

_No_ murmure tristemente_ Ni siquiera tiene mi número_ me lamente al notar este hecho

_Este chico sube un escalón y de repente baja dos_ murmuro Nel-san enojada_ No te preocupes Orihime, yo te ayudare con Ulquiorra y con el asunto de tus padres. Lo juro porque me parta un rayo_ dijo apuntando hacia el cielo. En realidad, estaba un poco nublado y eso volvía cómico su juramento.

_Gracias, Nel-chan_ murmure. Ella me sonrió, parece que le agradaba mas el ''chan '' que el ''san''

**Nota de la autora: **Mushi mushi! Gracias por los reviews y me vuelvo a disculpar por poner a Rukia como la mala y ahora también a Ichigo pero es que creo que seria genial que fueran los malos por lo menos una vez xD


	9. La Historia de Ulquiorra

_Bueno, para poder estar con Ulquiorra tienes que comprenderlo_ me decía Nel-chan mientras comíamos una picada en el departamento. Mi madrina se alegro de que nos lleváramos bien y les dijo a los chicos que jueguen y coman afuera_ Y para comprender a Ulquiorra debes pensar como Ulquiorra_

_ ¿Y como hago para pensar como Ulquiorra?_ pregunte

_Es algo complicado, Grimmjow es el experto_ me explico_ Tienes que conocer la historia de Ulquiorra y acá esta tu servidora para contártela_ dijo comiéndose una papa frita. Me reí, Nel-chan tomo un vaso de Coca Cola y empezó:

_ Aizen-sama adopto a Ulquiorra a los 4 años, cuando nos lo presento me sorprendí de ver a un niño tan… no se… Callado y calmado, todo lo contrario a como éramos nosotros. Cuando Aizen-sama me adopto yo era una niña muy hiperactiva_ recordó con melancolía_ Pero Ulquiorra era todo lo contrario, nosotros jugábamos en el patio de la mansión (¿Mansión? O.O) y el se quedaba viendo la televisión o cuando aprendió a leer se la pasaba leyendo. A Grimmjow le desagradaba mucho su actitud, me acuerdo que cuando ellos tenían 6 años le hizo tragarse un soldado de juguete…_

_ ¿Grimmjow-san hizo que Ulquiorra se tragara un soldadito de juguete?_ pregunte asombrada.

_ Pues, veras…_ me dijo Nel-chan rascándose la nuca

_Flashback:_

_El pequeño Ulquiorra estaba viendo la televisión como todos los días, se había aburrido del libro que estaba leyendo y se puso a ver el canal de animales; le daba curiosidad la relación entre la pequeña cría de león y su madre ya que el nunca había conocido el amor de una. Grimmjow lo observaba enojado desde la puerta de la sala de estar, no podía creer que a los adultos les diera ternura alguien tan raro como Ulquiorra; encima Aizen-sama consentía sus rarezas._

__ ¿Que haces Grimmjow?_ le pregunto una voz, el pequeño se dio vuelta y vio a Szayel. Su hermano mayor de doce años lo observaba con una sonrisa diabólica_

__ Nada_ contesto gruñendo. Szayel dirigió su mirada a hacia Ulquiorra, que no apartaba la mirada del televisor y acentuó su sonrisa_

__ ¿Por qué no juegas con Ulquiorra?_ le pregunto_

__ Porque no quiero, el es raro y nunca quiere jugar con nadie_ contesto Grimmjow_

__Oh, vamos. Te divertirás mucho, el es un niño de tu edad ya veras que encontraran algo divertido para hacer_ camino hacia Ulquiorra y le apago el televisor._

__ ¿Qué estas haciendo?_ le pregunto con simpleza_ Estaba viendo el programa_ _

__ Tu lo dijiste ''estabas''_ se burlo Szayel_ Ahora iras a jugar con Grimmjow_ le ordeno señalando al niño. Ulquiorra miro a Grimmjow y luego a Szayel y contesto:_

__ Te dije que estaba viendo el programa_ Grimmjow lo miro enojado y Szayel solo rio._

__ Yo me voy, te dije que este rarito no quería jugar_ dijo Grimmjow enojado_

__ Tus juegos son muy agresivos_ dijo simplemente Ulquiorra_

__ ¿Ah, si?_ contesto Grimmjow, sacando una resortera de su bolsillo y un soldado de juguete_ Agresivos, mis pantalones_ dijo mientras usaba la resortera para tirarle el pequeño soldado a Ulquiorra, quien había abierto la boca para responderle y el soldadito se metió en su boca. El pequeño se agarro la garganta y comenzó a hacer arcadas. _

__ ¡Grimmjow!_ grito enojado mientras golpeaba fuertemente la espalda de Ulquiorra. _

_Fin de Flashback_

O.O

_Jejeje, Grimmjow se lo conto a todo el mundo. Termino castigado una semana y Ulquiorra tres días en el hospital_

_ Dios…_ murmure horrorizada

_ Jajaja, fue muy gracioso; bueno me desvié de lo importante. A partir de ese 'accidente' ellos se llevaron pésimo, con Nnoitra también tenia una relación tensa ya que el y Grimmjow tenían la misma idea sobre lo que era ''divertirse''. Y conmigo y Harribel simplemente no tenia relación, al igual que con resto. Cuando cumplió los trece años, empeoro. Ya no hablaba con nadie solo con Aizen-sama. Si el no lo hubiera obligado a acompañar a Harribel a comprar ropa, el hubiera sido el ultimo en enterarse de su aventura con ese chico. En parte me alegro que se enterara porque eso lo unió por primera vez a alguien, luego nos enteramos el resto y eso lo unió a nosotros; comenzó a salir más, a abrirse un poco mas y dar su opinión en las actividades que realizaba el resto._

_ ¡Que bien!_

_ Pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a seguir una doctrina_

_ ¿Doctrina? ¿Cuál doctrina?_ pregunte confundida

_ Nihilismo_ Nel-chan suspiro y se metió un gran pedazo de queso en la boca_ El no cree en Dios y en el Diablo; ni en el cielo y el infierno. Solo va a la iglesia porque lo obligamos_

_No puedo creerlo_ dije asombrada

_ Es difícil de creer, pero luego de que te conoció; se dedico a leer sobre Dios y la iglesia para comprender tus creencias. Y eso que apenas tenia dos días de conocerte, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?_ pregunto riéndose

_ ¿Me crees si te digo que no lo se?_ le conteste riéndome yo también.

_Jaja, pero bueno hay que comprenderlo al pobre chico. Hay que hacerle ver que el mundo tiene sentido_ dijo Nel-chan tomándose su vaso de Coca Cola de una vez_ Y la única persona en la que confió que lo logre eres tu, Orihime_

_ ¿Por qué? A penas lo conozco hace una semana, no creo lograrlo_ dije bajando la mirada.

_ No soy la única que cree que tu podrás lograrlo, mis hermanos también lo piensan_ me dijo. Se quedo un rato callada y la oí masticar hasta que chasqueo los dedos_ Mañana vendrás a mi casa y conocerás a Aizen-sama_

_ ¿Ehhh?_ levante la mirada_ P-pero…_ La única vez que vi a Aizen, a pesar de no haber hablado con el me intimido mucho.

_ Si le caes bien a Aizen-sama, Ulquiorra mejorara su concepto sobre ti y te invitara a salir mas rápido_ añadió guiñando un ojo_ Entonces, ¿vendrás a mi casa mañana? Por favooor_ pidió

_ De acuerdo_ acepte suspirando

_Sii, que genial. Aizen-sama estará encantado de conocerte, estoy segura_ dijo Nel-chan.

Nos la pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando sobre Aizen y como lo impresionaría con mi ''cabello del color de las zanahorias'' o con 'mis bellos ojos del color del cielo nublado'. Cuando ya eran las seis de la tarde alguien toco el timbre.

_Debe ser Nnoitra_ dijo Nel-chan contenta. Nos levantamos y fuimos hacia la puerta de entrada, efectivamente estaba Nnoitra acompañado por un joven con un poco de barba en el mentón.

_Hola Orihime-chan_ me saludo Nnoitra abrazando a Nel-chan

_ Hola Nnoitra_ salude sonriéndole

_ ¿Vienes con nosotros?_ me pregunto amablemente. Escuche un grito alegre a mis espaldas, Lilynette paso junto a mi y abrazo con fuerza al joven que ni siquiera reacciono.

_ ¡Starrk!_ exclamo contenta

_Lilynette_ saludo el bostezando

_ Bueno, ¿vienes con nosotros o no, Orihime-chan?_ volvió a preguntarme Nnoitra. Nel-chan contesto por mí.

_ Orihime-chan tiene que hacer tarea, pero me dijo que mañana ira a casa a visitarnos_

_ Si, es verdad Nnoitra. Ya nos veremos mañana_ dije con una sonrisa forzada.

_Ok, re estaremos esperando. Nos vemos_ se despidió.

Los observe irse y suspire, mañana iba a ser otro día muy largo.


	10. Razones

Llegue al colegio totalmente agotada, en la noche había tenido sueños rarísimos sobre como seria la casa de Nel-chan: Un gran palacio con un gran trono de oro en medio de un salón con Aizen sentado allí con Grimmjow-san y Nnoitra como guardias; un castillo al estilo Dracula y un gran departamento moderno con lo ultimo en tecnología como en los Supersónicos.

_ Buenos días, Orihime_ me saludo Tatsuki-chan.

_ Buenos días_ salude alegre. No tenia que preocuparme por mis sueños raros, tengo mucha imaginación y siempre exagero las cosas. Me senté en mi lugar al mismo tiempo que Kurosaki-kun entraba en el salón.

_ ¡Buenos días, Ichigooo!_ exclamo Asano Keigo, uno de los amigos de Kurosaki-kun abalanzándose para abrazarlo, el lo golpeo y Asano-kun cayo al suelo de manera cómica.

_ Tan temprano y ya estas haciendo escándalos_ le dijo Kurosaki-kun suspirando. Miro hacia mi lugar, aparte la mirada y seguí hablando con Tatsuki-chan.

_Inoue…_ me sobresalte. Kurosaki-kun estaba parado junto a mí, mirándome angustiado.

_ Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun_ le dije sonriendo como siempre, el se sorprendió y bajo la mirada.

_ Yo…_ empezó a decir pero lo interrumpí:

_ No importa, Kurosaki-kun. Ya paso_ le dije sin borrar mi sonrisa.

_ Pero Inoue…_

_ Déjala en paz, Ichigo_ salto Tatsuki-chan fulminándolo con la mirada. El se rindió y camino hacia su asiento_ No quieres hablar de eso, ¿no?_ Negué con la cabeza_ Esta bien_ dijo mientras retomábamos nuestra conversación como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Kurosaki-kun intento hablar conmigo durante todos los descansos, yo me escapaba al baño, a la biblioteca y al final de clases decidí acompañar a Tatsuki-chan al club de karate así no tenia oportunidad para hablarme a la salida. Iba a preguntarle si me dejaba acompañarla cuando estábamos caminando en el patio de la entrada cuando alguien grito mi nombre:

_ ¡Oriihiimeeeee!_ Era Nel-chan. Otra de las razones por la que quería quedarme con Tatsuki-chan era para no ir a la casa de Nel-chan y encontrarme con Aizen, ese hombre me intimidaba mucho; no me generaba confianza.

_ ¿Quién es ella?_ pregunto Tatsuki-chan mirándola confundida.

_ Es una amiga_ conteste riéndome nerviosa. Todos habían volteado a ver a Nel-chan, quien había llegado en un ostentoso Corvette negro con los vidrios tintados. Todos se babeaban por el auto y por ella.

_ ¡Vamos, nos están esperando!_ volvió a gritar. Suspire, ya no tenia ninguna forma de escaparme.

_ Te veré mañana, Tatsuki-chan_ le dije. Ella me miro con desconfianza_ No te preocupes, esta todo bien_

_ ¿El chico que esta con ella no es Nnoitra?_ pregunto. Mire con atención y definidamente estaba Nnoitra sonándose desde la puerta abierta del Corvette, saludándome con la mano riéndose a mandíbula abierta.

_ Si, la chica que esta con el es Nel-chan; es su novia y también fue adoptada por Aizen_ le explique. Ella frunció el ceño.

_ Ten cuidado con esa gente, después de la fiesta de Kuchiki me dejaron una mala impresión_ me advirtió.

_ No te preocupes_ le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

_ ¡Orihimeee! ¡Apúrate!_ me grito Nel-chan a la vez que Nnoitra tocaba la bocina del auto. Le dedique una ultima sonrisa a Tatsuki-chan y corrí hacia ellos_ Al fin, ven siéntate conmigo en el asiento trasero_ me abrió la puerta y entre. El interior del auto era cómodo y calentito. Me abroche el cinturón de seguridad justo cuando Nnoitra arranco de golpe y a gran velocidad.

_ Prepárate, Orihime-chan_ canto_ A mi no me gusta conducir lento_ me advirtió y volvió a acelerar. Nel-chan reía histéricamente mientras abría las ventanillas.

_ ¡Siente el viento, Orihime!_ me grito. El fuerte viento enredaba nuestro cabello, pero se sentía muy bien; me relaje y cerré los ojos. Nel-chan apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y bostezo.

_ Voy a dormir una siesta_ dijo, yo también decidí hacer lo mismo.

_30 Minutos Después…_

_ ¡Despierten!_ Oí gritar a Nnoitra, lo ignore y me relaje para seguir durmiendo. Entonces el fuerte sonido de una guitarra eléctrica me despertó y una voz comenzó a cantar en ingles. Abrí los ojos, a mi lado Nel-chan salto sobresaltada y se golpeo la cabeza contra el techo.

_ ¡Nnoitra!_ grito enojada. El se rio y comenzó a cantar I was made for lovin'you de Kiss. Nel-chan lo fulmino con la mirada, mire por la ventana y note que estábamos en las afueras del pueblo Karakura. Nnoitra manejo otros diez minutos más (¿Por qué no me dejo seguir durmiendo? T_T) y se detuvo frente a una mansión enorme pintada toda de blanco.

_ Orihime esta es la estancia de Aizen-sama, Las Noches_ me dijo Nel-chan abriendo la puerta del auto. Baje y mire impresionada la gran mansión.

_ ¿Es una estancia?_ pregunte asombrada.

_ Si, los establos están en la parte trasera. Tenemos caballos para trasladarnos por el campo e ir al lago que queda yendo para el oeste_ me explicaba Nel-chan señalando las direcciones_ También tenemos dos cobertizos para guardar los autos, una piscina en el patio trasero detrás de la casa, una bodega de vinos en el sótano, una plantación de hojas de te…_

_ Ustedes son millonarios_ dije impresionada. Ambos me sonrieron.

_ Multimillonarios_ me corrigió Nnoitra. Me guiaron hacia la casa y me invitaron a entrar. Adentro también todo estaba pintado de blanco, había una escalera que llevaba al piso superior y podías ir hacia la izquierda o la derecha. En el costado izquierdo de la escalera había una chimenea llena de portarretratos con fotos y abajo crepitaba una pequeña fogata, enfrente había gran sillón blanco y una mesita de luz. Del lado derecho la pared estaba llena de cuadros y había una puerta de madera pintada también de blanco.

_ Ohh_ exclame maravillada. Ambos rieron. Escuchamos unos pasos y miramos el lado izquierdo de las escaleras. Aizen caminaba elegantemente franqueado por Gin, el novio de Rangiku-san y otro hombre con cabello largo y piel morena que usaba unos lentes raros que le cubrían los ojos.

_ Nnoitra, Nelliel_ Saludo cuando bajo las escaleras_ Y tú debes ser Inoue Orihime_

_Si, es un placer señor_ dije haciendo una reverencia.

_ Que educada_ me alabo. Gin me miro curioso y acentuó su sonrisa, parecía un zorro.

_ Así que tu eres la amiga de Rangiku_ me dijo. Asentí con la cabeza.

_ Orihime parece que ya conoces a mi socio mas joven, Ichimaru Gin_ dijo Aizen señalando con su brazo al nombrado_ El es mi otro socio, Tosen Kaname_ repitió el gesto, Tosen-san me saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza.

_ Gusto en conocerlos_ dije haciendo otra reverencia. Aizen me sonrió.

_ ¿Porque no vamos al comedor a tomar una taza de te?_ sugirió Aizen caminando hacia la puerta de madera seguido por Ichimaru-san y Tosen-san. Nnoitra los siguió, Nel-chan me tomo el brazo y camino junto a mí con una gran sonrisa. Detrás de la puerta había una gran mesa de vidrio con sillas con un alto respaldo, Aizen, se sentó en el centro de la mesa y sus socios a sus costados. Yo me senté entre Nel-chan y Nnoitra. Apenas nos sentamos un hombre vestido con un traje negro con rayas blancas con un carrito lleno de tazas y una tetera. Las dejo sobre la mesa, hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

_ Bueno, Orihime quiero empezar por disculparme por el comportamiento de Ulquiorra en la fiesta de Kuchiki Rukia_ dijo mientras servía el te.

_N-no hay problema, el solo se estaba defendiendo de las acusaciones de Kurosaki-kun_ dije bajando la mirada.

_ ¿Kurosaki? ¿Te refieres a Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿El que discutió con Grimmjow por un sándwich?_ asentí con la cabeza.

_ ¡Siento mucho lo ocurrido con Kurosaki-kun! ¡Permítame disculparme por el!_ pedí mientras Nel-chan ponía una taza de te frente a mi_ ¡Yo estaba en medio de ellos y Ulquiorra me aparto para que no me lastimara! ¡Debería haber intentado hacer algo para separarlos!_ mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, no quise levantar la mirada. Nel-chan me puso una mano en mi hombro.

_ No tienes porque disculparte, Orihime_ contesto Aizen_ Otra vez el comportamiento de nosotros los hombres hace sufrir a una dama, toma un poco de te; ya veras que te calmara_ tome un sorbo de te, me relaje al instante_ Kurosaki Ichigo logro provocar a Ulquiorra, algo que ni siquiera Grimmjow ha logrado, eso es un merito. Espero que el se disculpe ante mi hijo por lo sucedido_ Empezó a sonar un celular, Nnoitra saco un celular igual al de Ulquiorra de su bolsillo, miro la pantalla y salto de la silla.

_ Aizen-sama, Nel y yo nos retiraremos por unos momentos_ dijo mientras terminaba rápidamente su te. Ella hizo lo mismo y se puso de pie, ambos se inclinaron ante Aizen y se dieron vuelta dispuestos a irse.

_ Díganle a Grimmjow que quiero hablar con el cuando regresen_ los dos se pararon en seco y asintieron con la cabeza_ Kaname, acompáñalos por favor. Sácalo bajo fianza_ le pidió Aizen. El asintió con la cabeza y salieron los tres juntos del comedor.

O.O'

_ Este Grimmjow, siempre se mete en algo_ dijo Ichimaru-san riéndose. Aizen siguió tomando tranquilamente su te_ Bueno, voy a volver a mi trabajo_ dijo saliendo del comedor dejándome a solas con Aizen.

_ De seguro te preguntaras porque los adopte a todos_ dijo de golpe. Me atragante con el te, pero asentí con la cabeza_ Es lógico, dado que todos tienen menos de 20 años e incluso algunos son pareja. Te lo explicare porque estoy seguro que algún día serás una de nosotros_

_ ¿Una de ustedes?_ no pude evitar preguntar.

_ Ya lo comprenderás_ me dijo sonriendo. Solo lo mire fijo y el también a mi, sonrió al ver que no apartaba la mirada_ Déjame contarte mi historia_ pidió. Asentí con la cabeza.

_ Cuando yo era joven fui abandonado por mis padres_ comenzó_ Me llevaron a un orfanato, cuando cumplí diez años fui adoptado por un hombre rico que no podía tener hijos. El y su mujer me criaron y educaron como si fuera suyo, me dieron un apellido; una identidad. Cuando tenía dieciocho años, murió de cáncer y me dejo su empresa. Era joven e ingenuo, así que me fue un poco difícil llevar la empresa por mi mismo; además el amor se había cruzado en mi camino_ dijo nostálgico.

_ ¿Quién era la afortunada?_ pregunte curiosa

_ Ella era mas joven que yo, tenía catorce años… Y estaba enamorada de alguien mas_ Sentí pena por Aizen_ Era lógico, era un chico de su edad, que tenia tiempo de sobra para estar con ella y no tenia tantas responsabilidades como yo. El era amable y yo tuve que manipular y engañar a mas de uno para poder mantener la empresa a flote, ella se caso a penas se graduó y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que yo estaba solo. Mi madre adoptiva se había vuelto a casar y no se preocupaba por mí, la soledad me volvió tal cual soy ahora. En mis veintitrés años cuando creí que iba a estar solo con mis negocios y con aquellos hipócritas que se hacían llamas mis amigos me encontré con una joven embarazada. Ya le habían llegado las contracciones y no había podido llegar al hospital; me apiade de ella y la ayude a dar a luz. Fue un varón, ella no quería quedárselo porque no podía mantenerlo; entonces pensé que yo tenía los recursos suficientes para criar a un hijo pero nunca había tenido una pareja, así que lo adopte. Ese niño hoy en día es Starrk_

_ ¿El hermano de Lilynette-chan?_ pregunte

_Si, luego encontré a Kaname y a Gin. Francamente no disfruto el aire de la ciudad, mande a construir esta casa y nos mudamos aquí. Nos faltaba una influencia femenina, fui a un convento de monjas y adopte a Harribel_ me sorprendí con la frialdad que explicaba esto, hablaba como si sus hijos adoptivos fueran muñecos_ Nnoitra y Nelliel estaban solos en la calle un día de invierno, nadie se preocupaba por ellos así que los traje conmigo a casa. Grimmjow trato de asaltarme_ recordó riéndose

_ ¿Grimmjow-san quiso hacer eso?_ yo sabia que el era violento e impulsivo pero no al punto de ser un delincuente.

_ Si, fue muy gracioso. Kaname y mis guardaespaldas quisieron darle una paliza, pero los chicos como el me agradan; el vivía en un pequeño teatro abandonado con Szayel Aporro_ me explico porque los adopto a todos menos el que yo estaba ansiosa de escuchar.

_ ¿Qué hay de Ulquiorra?_ pregunte sonrojándome.

_ ¿Ulquiorra? El era un diamante en medio de un montón de piedras inútiles_ dijo. Justo cuando iba a preguntar a que se refería Nel-chan entro al comedor.

_ Ya hemos resuelto el problema Aizen-sama_ dijo_ Me la llevo a Orihime_

_ De acuerdo, Orihime fue un placer hablar contigo_

_ El placer fue mío, Aizen-sama_ dije poniéndome de pie. A penas salimos del comedor, Nel-chan me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia las escaleras_

_ Ya quiero que veas mi cuarto, mi ropa, mi caballo…_

No pude evitar reír, Nel-chan hablaba de un caballo como si hablara de una muñeca. Mientras subíamos las escaleras, rece por no encontrarme con Ulquiorra mientras estuviera en Las Noches; todavía no había decidido que decirle sobre lo de Ichigo.


	11. Accidentes

_ Esto me lo regalo Nnoitra en nuestro primer aniversario, este me lo dio Aizen- sama por mi cumpleaños y este me lo compro Grimmjow; si yo también me sorprendí…_ Nel-chan me mostraba sus alhajas, las cuales tenia escondidas en un pequeño cofre dentro de su armario (el cual era muy grande) Estábamos en su cuarto, que era todo blanco con plumas negras pintadas elegantemente en la pared; lo que mas me impresiono es que tuviera su propio baño.

_ Son muy lindos Nel-chan_ le dije sonriendo.

_ Gracias, sabia que te gustarían. ¿Tu tienes alguna joya valiosa o algo?_ me pregunto

_ Solo un collar de oro que me dio mi madre cuando tenia 3 años_ conteste_ Nunca lo uso_

_ ¿Por qué? De seguro debe quedarte lindísimo_ definitivamente Nel-chan tenia una debilidad por las cosas brillantes

_ Jajaja, un día tienes que ir a mi departamento así puedes verlo_

_ ¿Puedo ir? ¿De verdad?_

_Claro_

_ Gracias Orihimee_ me dijo casi llorando, entonces llamaron a la puerta_ Adelante_ Era Nnoitra.

_ Ayúdame a limpiar la piscina_ le pidió.

_ ¿Por qué?_ se quejo ella haciendo un puchero_ Tu, Grimmjow y Szayel hicieron cosas raras en la piscina ayer; límpienla ustedes_

_ Por favor_ le dijo Nnoitra con cara de perrito regañado. Nel-chan suspiro.

_ Esta bien, esta bien_ dijo _ Ven Orihime, de paso ves nuestra piscina_ asentí y me puse de pie. Camine junto a Nel-chan por el largo pasillo hacia la escalera, fuimos hacia una puerta al lado de las escaleras; del otro lado había una sala de juegos (raro lugar para ponerla O.O) y salimos por una puerta que daba a un pasillo tenuemente iluminado.

_ Esto no se parece al resto de la casa_ comente mientras caminábamos.

_ Es que no sabíamos que poner aquí, así que dejamos este pasillo para hacer bromas en Halloween_ explico Nnoitra divertido_ Tienes que festejarlo con nosotros_ me invito dirigiéndome su diabólica sonrisa.

_ Lo pensare_ respondí, tendría que evitar este lugar en Halloween. Llegamos al final del pasillo donde había una puerta de vidrio por lo que se podía ver una parte de la piscina, cuando salimos me impresione lo grande que era.

_ Harribel quería criar un pequeño tiburón en esta piscina, pero Tosen la convenció de donarlo al zoológico_ dijo Nnoitra en tono nostálgico abrazando a Nel-chan por los hombros.

_Si… La única vez que vi a Harribel haciendo un berrinche_ dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, ellos dos podían ser muy diferentes pero se veían muy tiernos juntos.

_ ¿Pero que son esas cosas que flotan en el agua?_ pregunto Nel-chan asqueada, en el agua había una especie de muñequitos verdes que parecían hechos de mocos.

_ Son muñequitos hechos con gelatina_ contesto Nnoitra orgulloso

_ ¿Muñequitos hechos con gelatina?_ Nel-chan lo miro con asco_ ¿Cómo se les ocurre meterlos en el agua?_

_ Era un experimento de Szayel_ explico Nnoitra riéndose_ Quería ver si el agua cambiaba de color por los químicos de la gelatina y si esta perdía su sabor estando en el agua_

_ Pero la gelatina se hace con agua_ dije confundida

_ Ustedes me dan asco_ dijo Nel-chan

_ Yo también te quiero_ contesto simplemente Nnoitra dándole un beso en la frente. A Nel-chan le dio un tic en su ojo_ Bueno, ahora lo que hay que hacer es sacar los muñequitos y tirar cloro al agua y listo_ el tic de Nel-chan se acentuó

_ ¿Solo tirar cloro? ¡Hay que sacar esta agua y reemplazarla por agua limpia que no haya estado en contacto con la gelatina!_ le regaño, yo asentí con la cabeza.

_ Bueno, bueno… Si ustedes quieren hacer eso, sus deseos son ordenes_ contesto simplemente soltando a Nel-chan y caminando hacia la piscina

_ ¿Qué estas tramando?_ le pregunto desconfiada

_ Yo, nada_ contesto indignado_ ¿Acaso no confías en mi?_ dijo tapándose el rostro como si estuviera llorando.

_Bueno…Yo…_ Nel-chan estaba apenada_ Lo siento, no debería desconfiar de ti así_ se disculpo

_ No importa_ dijo Nnoitra irguiéndose_ Mejor terminemos con esto_ dijo sacando una de las redes que se usan para limpiar las piscinas y se puso a sacar los muñecos de la piscina. Los saco a todos rápidamente y suspiro.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ pregunte parándome junto a el en el borde de la piscina.

_ Para vaciar la piscina hay que sacar el tapón que esta en el fondo_ contesto en tono fastidiado.

_ Uhh, alguien tendrá que meterse_ dijo Nel-chan poniendo una mano en el hombro de Nnoitra.

_ Se_ dijo el y la empujo con simpleza a la piscina. Retrocedí tapándome el rostro para que el agua no me entrara en los ojos.

_ ¡Nnoitraaaa!_ grito Nel-chan enojada, el simplemente se estaba partiendo de risa.

_ Dios, jajaja_ estaba llorando de la risa_ No puedo creer que hayas creído que no me traía nada entre manos, jajaja_ Nel-chan gruño mientras salía de la piscina.

_Eres un idiota_ le dijo sacándose el pelo de la cara

_ Se_ respondió el tomándome del brazo y arrojándome a la piscina. Era muy profunda, mis pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo y empecé a patalear desesperada en busca de aire; ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta ya que estaban ocupados insultándose el uno al otro.

_ ¡Me ahogo!_ logre gritar desesperada. Ellos voltearon y me miraron espantados.

_ ¡Orihime!_ grito Nel-chan haciendo amago de tirarse en la piscina cuando escuche que alguien se zambullía atrás de mi. Me tomo de la cadera, me arrastro hasta el borde de la piscina y me hizo sentarme. Empecé a toser mientras temblaba por el frio y la impresión.

_ Ustedes son unos idiotas_ les dijo una voz masculina a Nel-chan y Nnoitra. La reconocí perfectamente, abrí los ojos y me encontré con el rostro de Ulquiorra a centímetros del mío; el todavía estaba dentro de la piscina.

_ Solo era una bromita inocente_ dijo Nnoitra riéndose_ No pensé que no supieras nadar_ me dijo, iba a responder pero volví a toser. Ulquiorra salió del agua y me tomo en brazos.

_ La llevare a mi cuarto, Nelliel búscale un vaso con agua mientras que Nnoitra_ añadió mirándolo con desprecio_ Terminaras de limpiar la piscina_ El lo fulmino con la mirada pero no dijo nada.

No podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, casi me había ahogado en una piscina que tenia no se cuantos metros de profundidad y Ulquiorra me había salvado; para rematar ahora me estaba cargando como a una princesa hacia su habitación. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos para no caerme y porque necesitaba aferrarme a algo que me de calor, aunque ambos estábamos frios y con nuestra ropa mojada.

_ Aizen-sama se enterara de esto_ le dijo Ulquiorra a Nel-chan, ella solo asintió y se separo de nosotros para ir a buscar el vaso con agua que el le había pedido. Cerré los ojos, cansada y me dedique a respirar profundamente para obtener todo el oxigeno posible.

Ulquiorra subió dos tramos de escaleras hasta que se detuvo, abrió una puerta y entro a una cálida habitación. Me sentó en una silla con un cómodo respaldo, sentí que se agachaba y ponía sus manos en mis rodillas.

_ Abre los ojos_ me ordeno. Obedecí y lo vi mirándome fijamente_ Te preparare un baño caliente y luego te cambiaras_ Se levanto y fue hacia un armario parecido al de Nel-chan sacando un par de toallas y ropa limpia.

_ Gracias_ le dije con voz ronca, el volteo a verme; camino hacia mí y me dio una toalla.

_ No hables, tragaste mucha agua de manera forzada; encima agua altamente contaminada_ me reí y el me miro confundido_ Iré a cambiarme a otro cuarto, quítate la ropa mojada y acuéstate. Puedes taparte el cuerpo con la toalla_ dicho esto salió de la habitación. Hice lo que el me dijo, me quite toda mi ropa y me tape el cuerpo con la toalla. Luego fui hasta la cama y me senté, mire la habitación.

Era parecida a la Nel-chan, todo era blanco exceptuando que la pared estaba pintada con rombos negros y el techo era blanco. Sus sabanas eran negras con complementos verdes y frente a la silla donde estuve sentada había un escritorio con una Notebook, en el cuarto de Ulquiorra me sentía calentita y a gusto. Me tumbe de costado y cerré los ojos cuando alguien entro al cuarto, abrí los ojos y vi a Grimmjow-san con un vaso de agua en su mano.

_ Estas que te partís sola, mujer_ me dijo en tono pervertido. Me sonroje y el se acerco a mi tendiéndome el vaso, lo agarre y me tome toda el agua de un trago_ Ehh, después de lo que te paso me sorprende que tengas sed; dado toda el agua que habrás tragado_ se burlo. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

_ No hubiera pasado nada si tu, Nnoitra y ese rarito de Szayel no hubieran estado jugando con gelatina en la piscina_ lo regañe en voz baja, todavía no podía hablar muy bien.

_ ¿Ehh?_ dijo enojado_ Nnoitra cabron traicionero_ murmuro bajando la mirada. Suspire y volví a tumbarme.

_ ¿Dónde esta Ulqui-chan?_ pregunto

_ Fue a cambiarse a otro cuarto_ murmure, ahora mi voz se oía un poco mas clara.

_ Siempre tan caballeroso_ dijo suspirando mientras se sentaba junto a mí_ No se que le viste_

_ Yo no le vi nada_ dije mientras volvía a sentarme

_ Se, claro. El peleo con Kurosaki por ti, aunque no lo apaleara antes que yo; Kurosaki es mío_ dijo apretando los puños

_ No dejare que le hagas nada a Kurosaki-kun_ le dije haciendo un puchero.

_ Uhh, la gatita tiene garras_ dijo mientras me abrazaba por los hombros acercándome a el. Trate de alejarme pero el me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho_ ¿Por qué te alejas? En la fiesta no te alejaste de Ulqui_ se quejo

_ Es que… Yo…_ dije mientras trataba de deshacer el abrazo

_ Yo no soy como el, yo no tengo tanta paciencia_ dijo mientras me tomaba fuertemente del mentón. Acerco su rostro al mío, ¿este iba a hacer mi primer beso? ¿Con alguien por quien no sentía nada? Cerré los ojos asustada, esperando el momento pero nunca llego. Alguien aparto a Grimmjow (desde ahora no seria educada con el u.u) de mi, abrí los ojos, Ulquiorra me había salvado de nuevo.

_ Oye, ¿Qué no ves que la estábamos a punto de pasarla bien?_ se quejo. Ulquiorra lo tenia agarrado por el cuello de la camisa.

_ Largo de aquí_ contesto simplemente arrastrándolo fuera del cuarto y cerrándole la puerta en la cara, poniéndole el pestillo.

_ Gra…_ empecé a decir pero el me interrumpió.

_ ¿Querías besarlo?_ pregunto de repente

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunte estupefacta.

_ ¿Querías besarlo?_ volvió a preguntar caminando hacia mi

_ ¡No!_ conteste de inmediato_ Ese hubiera sido mi primer beso y… Y yo quiero que sea con alguien especial en un momento especial_ me sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello.

_ Ustedes las mujeres son muy sentimentales_ dijo pasando junto a mi y yendo a donde debía ser el baño. Oí el sonido del agua correr, luego el volvió a salir_ Ve a darte una ducha_ me levante al instante y me metí al baño. Cuando estuve bajo la ducha, me relaje al instante, me senté y cerré los ojos. Comencé a tararear mi canción favorita, cuando Ulquiorra toco la puerta; cerré el grifo y volví a taparme con la toalla.

_ Te traje ropa limpia, es de Nelliel_ me dijo, pero lo escuche a medias. Tenía la camisa abierta por lo que podía apreciar su bien formado pecho.

_ G-gracias_ dije tomando la ropa torpemente. Cerré la puerta y observe lo que me había dado, un hermoso vestido gris con un saquito del mismo color. Me lo puse y Salí nerviosa pensando si a Ulquiorra le gustaría como me quedaba.

_ Te queda bien_ dijo a penas me vio. Le dirigí una gran sonrisa_ Siéntate, tenemos que hablar_ señalo la silla frente al escritorio y me senté, ya tenia una idea de que quería hablar.

_Quieres hablar de lo que paso en la fiesta_ pregunte con una sonrisa triste

_ Si_ suspiro y arrastró la silla hasta el borde de la cama donde el se sentó_ Nos conocemos hace poco, ni siquiera un mes_ comenzó_ Pero cuando te vi con Kurosaki Ichigo… No se que me paso, sentí una gran ira, quería alejarlo de ti; de hecho lo quiero a 100… No, a 700 kilómetros lejos de ti_

_ Pero, Kurosaki-kun solo quiere cuidarme…_ dije tratando de defender a Kurosaki-kun pero me había encantado lo que había dicho

_ Y solo te lastima cuando lo intenta_ dijo enojado

_ Yo…_ el tenia razón, toda la razón. Últimamente Kurosaki-kun no había hecho nada más que lastimarme.

_ Ya se que es muy pronto para empezar algo_ me miro fijo a los ojos_ Pero me gustas y se que yo te gusto a ti, ¿no?_

_ Si, tu me gustas… Y mucho_ dije riéndome

_ Podemos conocernos mas y si se da… Por mi yo ya te hubiera…_ Alguien empezó a golpear fuertemente la puerta

_ ¡Orihimeee!_ grito Nel-chan_ ¿Estas ahí?_ Ulquiorra suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas.

_ ¡Ulquiorra, abre la puerta!_ ordeno la voz de Nnoitra_ ¡Deja de violar a la Hime!_ eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Se levanto fastidiado y abrió la puerta.

_ ¿Qué quieren?_ pregunto

_ Ya es tarde, deberíamos llevarte a casa_ dijo Nel-chan_ Pero Nnoitra esta castigado por lo de la piscina, ¿puedes llevarla tu, Ulquiorra?_ pregunto en tono inocente. El asintió mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

_ ¿Vienes con nosotros, Nel-chan?_ pregunte inocentemente

_ Aizen-sama también me puso en penitencia_ se lamento.

_ No es cier…_ Nnoitra recibió una fuerte pisada en el pie y se callo.

_ Aizen-sama tuvo que ir a la empresa y lamenta no poder despedirse pero dice que puedes volver cuando quieras_ me dijo sonriendo_ Te veré otro día entonces, Orihime. Adioss_ me dio un abrazo rápido y arrastro a Nnoitra fuera del cuarto por el pelo. Estaría sola con Ulquiorra en un auto todo el largo camino a casa, tendría que comprarle un regalo a Nel-chan para agradecerle.

**Nota de la autora: **Buenoo, en este cap son casi todos unos pervertidos xD. En el capitulo anterior hice la historia de Aizen mientras miraba una novela, por eso es tan dramática jeje. Espero que les guste el cap y me alegra mucho que les este gustando el fic; ahora que no uso las redes sociales voy a poder actualizar mas rápido. Bye Bye


	12. Espias o Chismosos?

El auto de Ulquiorra era tan ostentoso como el de Nnoitra, también era negro pero estaba segura que era un modelo diferente.

_ Es un Lamborghini_ me dijo acariciando el techo del auto

_ Increíble_ dije maravillada. El me abrió la puerta del asiento del co piloto y yo entre. ''Y Rangiku-san dice que ya no quedan caballeros'' pensé. Ulquiorra entro y al igual que Nnoitra acelero a gran velocidad_ Esto… ¿No estas yendo muy rápido?_ pregunte asustada

_ No_ respondió simplemente. Los vidrios también estaban tintados por lo que no podía distinguir si era de noche o si estaba anocheciendo. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio y luego dijo_ Retomemos la conversación que teníamos en la habitación, yo ya exprese mi opinión; ahora quiero oír la tuya_

_ Bueno… Yo estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dijiste pero si empezamos algo... Tendría que dejar de ver a otros chicos, ¿no?_ pregunte

_ Y si_ contesto el_ Yo dejaría de ver otras chicas y vigilare que no veas a nadie más_ No pude evitar reír

_ Que tierno_ le dije

_ Hablo enserio_ dijo, pare de reír al instante_ Ya te lo dije, Kurosaki debe estar a 700 km lejos de ti y los demás chicos igual. No digo que no puedas tener amigos hombres pero a la primera que se propasen_ dejo la frase inconclusa. Sentí piedad de mis amigos hombres.

_ No creo que nadie intente propasarse, si saben que tengo una relación contigo_ le dije sacudiendo las manos sobre mi cara.

_ Hay de todo, mujer. No debes confiar en nadie_ me aconsejo

_ ¿Ni siquiera en ti?_ pregunte_ ¿Ni en Nel-chan y Nnoitra? Bueno, en Nnoitra ya se que no. Y menos en Grimmjow_

_ La experiencia ayuda, hoy aprendiste que no debes confiar en ese par de idiotas_ dijo apretando fuerte el volante

_ Pero también aprendí que puedo confiar en ti_ dije apenada_ Y no me llamo mujer, me llamo Orihime_ le dije inflando las mejillas

_ Mujer te queda mejor, digo tu eres una mujer_ ¿acaso quería provocarme?

_ Si, soy una mujer; hombre_ le dije sacándole la lengua

_ Jeje_ dijo sin reírse_ Entonces, ¿tenemos algo?_ pregunto. No quería seguir adelante sin que yo le de pie a ello, ahora me gustaba más que antes

_ Si, tenemos algo_ confirme sonrojándome. Sin dejar de mirar al frente me tomo de la mano, conduciendo con una sola. Me acaricio la mano y dijo:

_ Cuando pase el tiempo te comprare el anillo y nadie se te podrá acercar_ O/O Estoy segura que hasta mis manos se pusieron rojas.

No hablamos durante el resto del camino, cuando llegamos a la ciudad y había un semáforo en rojo se volteaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla; Dios, si yo no fuera tan tímida… ¿Qué me diría Rangiku-san si estuviera aquí?

__ Lánzate de una, Orihimeee. Vamos, ¿Quién sabe cuando tendrás otra oportunidad? ¡Saca a la perra que esta dentro de ti!_ _La opinión de Rangiku-san no me ayudaría mucho, y Tatsuki-chan…

__Si intenta manosearte, hazle el gancho de derecha. Si te besa sin permiso, dale un rodillazo en su (_censurado_) Y si te gusta y tu le gustas, se paciente todo llegara a su tiempo. Ya veras que todo saldrá bien_ _Tatsuki-chan pensaba más desde el lado del corazón que Rangiku-san, a veces me pregunto si Ichimaru-san y ella han llevado su relación al siguiente nivel.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ me pregunto al verme tan pensativa.

_ Nada, jajaja_ respondí riéndome histéricamente.

_ No sabes mentir_ me dijo.

_ Creo que no_ dije parando de reír_ Es solo que me preguntaba que me harían mis amigas si estuvieran en mi situación, es que yo nunca estuve en nada parecido con nadie_ explique

_ Solo se tu misma, mujer_ acaricio mi mano, me tranquilice. Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi edificio, empecé a pensar excusas ridículas para que no se fuera y se quedara conmigo.

_ Bueno_ empecé_ Supongo que ya nos veremos_ dije bajando la mirada. El busco algo en el asiento trasero, era mi mochila_ Gracias_ dije tomándola

_ Voy los fines de semana a la iglesia, nos veremos allí_ me dijo

_ Ok_ me saque el cinturón de seguridad y le di un abrazo, el me correspondió y nos quedamos quietos mucho rato_ Creo que ya debo irme_ le dije.

_ Nos vemos_ murmuro dándome otro beso en la mejilla. Salí del auto y entre al edificio sin mirar atrás.

_Al día siguiente:_

_ ¿Fuiste a la casa de Gin? ¿Viste lo grande que es? ¡Yo hice de todo cuando fui allí!_ era la hora del almuerzo, Rangiku-san comentaba entusiasmada las 'maravillas' que había en Las Noches.

_ Ohh, ese tal Aizen tiene de todo. Puede comprar el pueblo si se le antoja_ dijo Tatsuki-chan.

_ ¡Yo pensé lo mismo!_ exclamo Rangiku-san_ Gin me dijo que cuando nos casemos me va a comprar una isla en Brasil_ dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos

_ ¿Cómo la que Carlisle le regalo a Esme en la saga Crepúsculo?_ pregunte sorprendida

_ ¿Ya estas pensando en el matrimonio?_ pregunto Tatsuki-chan sorprendida

_ Calma, calma; Rangiku-sama responderá todas sus dudas_ dijo ella acariciando su largo cabello rubio.

_ Se, claro. Oye Orihime, ¿has vuelto a ver a ese chico?_ me pregunto Tatsuki-chan

_ ¿Cuál chico?_ pregunte mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja

_ Ya sabes, el que parece emo_ me atragante con el jugo que estaba tomando

_ Ahh, Ulquiorra_ me agarro con la guardia baja_ Me ayudo a salir de la piscina luego de que Nnoitra me empujara pero después no lo vi_ maldita cochina mentirosa

_ ¡Que tierno! ¡Ayudarte a salir de la piscina!_ Rangiku-san estaba en las nubes_ Lastima que luego no haya pasado nada_ Orihime cochina mentirosa =::(

_ Bueno Rangiku, no todos son como Keigo_ comento Tatsuki-chan. Siguieron discutiendo hasta que termino la hora del almuerzo, yo me quede pensando en porque les mentí diciendo que no había ocurrido; ¿será porque no confió en ellas? ¿En mis mejores amigas?

_Pero Orihime y sus amigas no se habían dado cuenta de que tres chicos las espiaban…_

_ ¿Qué están diciendo, Chad?_ le pregunte histérico a mi gran amigo.

_ No distingo lo que dicen_ respondió

_ Mierda_ murmure enfadado

_ Tranquilízate Kurosaki_ me reprendió Ishida

_ ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡Inoue fue a la casa de ese tipo! ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?_ Ishida ya empezaba a sacarme de mis casillas

_ ¡Pero no sabes si fue a verlo a el! _ me respondió enojado_ ¡Por lo que le dijo a Arisawa-san fue a ver a la hermana mayor de Ulquiorra, no a el!_

_ Me alegra que hayas podido entender algo de la conversación_ lo felicite ignorándolo_ ¿Has entendido algo de lo que han dicho, Chad?_

_Si_ contesto sin mirarme

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ preguntamos Ishida y yo ansiosos por saber

_ Matsumoto esta en sus días_ dijo volteando para vernos. Ishida y yo caímos cómicamente al suelo.

_ ¡A mi eso no me interesa!_ le grite enojado

_ ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar tan abiertamente sobre el ciclo menstrual de una mujer?_ Lo reprendió Ishida sacudiendo sus lentes.

_ ¿Escucharon algo?_ pregunto Tatsuki mirando alrededor. Los tres nos quedamos quietos.

_ Me pareció oír la voz de Ichigo_ dijo Matsumoto

_ Y yo la de Ishida-kun_ dijo Inoue rascándose la cabeza confundida

_ Deben estar discutiendo por aquí cerca_ inquirió Tatsuki restándole importancia_ Todos sabemos que Ichigo tiene un temperamento propio de los perros_ WTF? ¬¬

_ Se, pero Ishida no se queda atrás. Cuando discute con Ichigo se vuelve igual que el, dos animales en celo_ dijo Matsumoto comiendo un trozo de pescado. ¿De verdad esas dos piensan eso de mí? Ya verán -.-

_ Bueno, Kurosaki-kun siempre ha sido de esas personas que se toman todo a pecho; pero eso no quiere decir que sea mala persona. Es lo mismo con Ishida-kun_ ¡Mi única amiga de verdad! ¡Gracias Inoue!_ Pero ambos deberían de controlar su carácter, un día puede que terminen a los golpes. No quiero que ninguno se lastime_ Inoue bajo la cabeza, parecía triste; era muy obvio que solo se preocupaba por nosotros.

_ Inoue-san_ murmuro Ishida mirándola fijamente. Me puse de pie y camine hacia el salón de clases_ ¿A dónde vas Kurosaki?_ me pregunto

_Ya van a comenzar las clases_ respondí. Me sentía muy mal, estaba haciendo sufrir a Inoue sin intención de hacerlo; ahora me di cuenta porque ya no me dirigía la palabra…

_Mientras tanto con Orihime y las demás…_

_ Estoy segura de haber escuchado la voz de Ichigo_ insistía Rangiku-san mientras íbamos al salón de clases

_ De seguro estaba discutiendo con Ishida o Kuchiki_ sugirió Tatsuki-chan

_ Pero me pareció escuchar a Ishida-kun gritar sobre el periodo de las mujeres_ agregue. Me pregunto porque Ishida-kun le interesara el periodo de las mujeres…_ ¡Dios!_ grite

_ ¿Qué sucede Orihime?_ me pregunto Tatsuki-chan sobresaltada

_ ¿Y si Ishida-kun tiene una novia secreta y esa novia secreta esta embarazada?_ aventure espantada. Rangiku-san comenzó a reír.

_ ¡Por favor! ¡Orihime no digas tonterías!_ me dijo dándome palmaditas en la cabeza_ Bueno nos vemos a la salida_ dijo yendo hacia su salón

_ Orihime, dudo mucho que Ishida tenga novia_ dijo Tatsuki-chan

_ ¡Pero es una posibilidad!_ seguí con mis cavilaciones hasta que llegamos a nuestro salón. Cuando Ishida-kun entro, lo llame haciéndole gestos.

_ ¿Sucede algo Inoue-san?_ me pregunto con gesto nervioso

_ No te preocupes, Ishida-kun_ le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro_ Yo te apoyare siempre, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo_ le dije con voz firme

_ Gracias Inoue-san_ me contesto confundido y un poco aliviado. Detrás de el, Tatsuki-chan murmuraba cosas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El resto de la tarde paso normalmente, cuando terminaron las clases estaba yendo sola hacia la salida; ya que Tatsuki-chan estaba preparándose para un torneo de karate. Estaba saliendo del colegio cuando escuche que Rangiku-san me llamaba.

_ ¿Sucede algo, Rangiku-san?_ le pregunte

_ ¡Me había olvidado de decirte Orihime!_ me dijo dando saltitos emocionada_ ¡Hoy iremos con los hermanos de Gin a una sesión de espiritualismo! ¿Quieres venir?_ me pregunto.

_ No, gracias_ conteste al instante

_ ¡Por favor! Le diré que lleve a Ulquiorra_ me dijo en tono pícaro

_ ¡Rangiku-san!_ me sonroje.

_ ¿Entonces iras?_ me volvió a preguntar_ ¡Por favoorrr!_ me rogo

_ Esta bien, está bien. Solo porque tu me insistes_ le dije suspirando. Me dio un gran abrazo

_ ¡Gracias Orihimee!_ me agradeció apretándome fuertemente contra ella

_ De nada, Rangiku-san_ me estaba quedando sin aire. Me soltó y se fue corriendo

_ ¡Iré a buscarte a eso de las siete!_ me grito. Volví a suspirar, al menos vería a Ulquiorra antes de lo planeado.

_17:30 p.m_

Mientras salía de darme una ducha, mi celular comenzó a sonar; era un numero desconocido.

_Hola_ dije mientras buscaba ropa en mi armario

_Hola Orihimee_ me saludo animadamente una voz femenina

_ ¿Nel-chan?_ pregunte sorprendida_ ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?_

_ Un mago nunca revela sus secretos_ dijo riéndose_ ¿Llegaste bien a casa?_

_Si, Ulquiorra fue muy amable conmigo_ le dije en tono soñador.

_Ohh, ¿acaso sucedió algo anoche?_ me pregunto ansiosa.

_Bueno…_ comencé a contarle todo lo que sucedió desde que me rescato de la piscina. Ella escucho atentamente, me daba su opinión acerca de todo lo que le conté; también me juro que se vengaría de Grimmjow por tratar de besarme. Cuando le conté la conversación que tuve con Ulquiorra en el auto, empezó a dar grititos emocionados.

_ ¡No puedo creerlo!_ dijo maravillada_ Ulquiorra y tu… Es increíble_

_ Todavía no es definitivo_ le dije mientras me secaba el cabello.

_ Es solo cuestión de tiempo_ dijo en tono misterioso_ Yo, Nel Tu Cupido acelerare las cosas_

_ Jajaja_ empecé a cepillarme el cabello_ ¿Tu como estas?_ le pregunte.

_ Y como siempre… Nnoitra me pidió que lo acompañe a una sesión de espiritualismo en el parque_ suspiro

_Rangiku-san me pidió que fuera_ le dije

_ ¿Iras? ¡Por favor dime que si!_

_ Si, Rangiku-san me dijo que me recogería a las siete_

_ Pero ya son las siete_ mire el reloj y grite histérica, Nel-chan comenzó a reírse_ Mejor hablamos cuando estemos allá, a nosotros también se nos esta haciendo tarde_

_ ¡Si!_ grite mientras buscaba mis horquillas_ ¡Nos vemos!_ me despedí colgando la llamada.

Me puse mis horquillas y un poco de perfume, me mire en el espejo.

_ Bueno Orihime… No hagas ninguna tontería T_T _ me ordene a mi misma, cuando Rangiku-san me grito desde el balcón. Tome una bolsa donde tenía la ropa que Ulquiorra me había prestado y me puse un abrigo amarillo; baje corriendo las escaleras ya que todavía no arreglaban el ascensor.

_ ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?_ me pregunto Rangiku-san mientras íbamos hacia el parque.

_ Es la ropa que me presto Nel-chan_ conteste, me llevo hacia una zona del parque alejada de los juegos y los bancos donde se sentaba la gente_ ¿Nos reuniremos con ellos aquí?_ pregunte.

_ Sii, de noche aquí da mucho miedo. Algunos testigos dicen haber visto sombras o cosas que se mueven solas_ Rangiku-san estaba muy emocionada, en cambio yo, estaba muy nerviosa.

Al rato de que llegamos una voz me llamo emocionada

_ ¡Orihimeee!_ Nel-chan corrió hacia mi y me dio un gran abrazo

_ ¡Oye! ¡Yo solo yo puedo abrazar a Orihime!_ dijo Rangiku-san enojada, Nel-chan me soltó y las dos comenzaron a discutir. Aproveche para mirar quienes habían venido con ella: estaban Nnoitra, Grimmjow; Szayel y Ulquiorra. Los salude agitando la mano y ellos me devolvieron el saludo. Me fije en el bolso que llevaba Nnoitra, el me dirigió una sonrisa diabólica y lo acaricio; creo que me voy a arrepentir de haber venido.

_Pero lo que este grupo de chicas escandalosas y chicos medio raritos, no sabían que un trió de personas los espiaba desde los arbustos…_

_ No entiendo porque te apoye en esto, Kurosaki_ me dijo Ishida fastidiado.

_ Nadie te obliga a quedarte_ le dije mas fastidiado que el.

_ Como si fuera a dejar sola a Inoue-san contigo, además Sado-kun no merece tal tortura_ dijo dándole palmadas en el hombro a Chad.

_ Cállate, no me dejas escuchar lo que dicen_ me queje.

_ Encima una sesión de espiritualismo, que ridiculez_ murmuro Ishida. A mi también me parecía una ridiculez esta tontería de los espíritus, pero tenia que asegurarme de que no le suceda nada a Inoue.

**Nota de la autora: **Holaa, bueno a partir de este cap voy a darle mas protagonismo al pobre Ichigo, todos sabemos que solo esta celoso XDD Espero que les haya gustado!


	13. El Juego de la Copa

_ Bueno, ya colocamos las letritas, estamos sentados en círculo_ decía Nnoitra_ Y aquí esta, nuestro comunicador con el mundo de los difuntos_ saco una copa de su bolso y la alzo para que todos pudiéramos apreciarla.

_ Ohh_ dijo Rangiku-san maravillada

_ Tonterías_ murmuro Szayel

_ Creí que era una sesión de espiritualismo, ¿Dónde esta el médium?_ se quejo Ulquiorra que estaba sentado junto a mi (Nel-chan se había asegurado de ello)

Habíamos esperado a que se hiciera de noche, fuimos a un lugar donde había luz y nos sentamos en círculo. Nnoitra estaba sentado entre Nel-chan y Szayel, su cara estaba sencillamente radiante al igual que la de Rangiku-san que estaba entre Grimmjow y Ulquiorra.

_ ¡Como quisiera que Gin estuviera aquí!_ se lamento.

_ Bueno estaba ocupado_ dijo Grimmjow bostezando_ ¿Empezamos ya?_

_ ¡Sii!_ contesto Nnoitra emocionado. Coloco la copa al revés en medio de las letras y todos colocamos un dedo_ Nos hemos reunido aquí para jugar al juego de la copa, queremos hablar con espíritu; si es así responde que si_ dijo con voz tenebrosa. No paso nada.

_ Ven, les dije que no iba a ocurrir nada_ dijo Szayel moviendo sus anteojos.

_ Lo intentare otra vez_ Luego de cinco intentos no paso nada_ ¿Por qué no me responden?_ Nnoitra iba a largarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

_ No deben querer oír tú espantosa voz_ contesto Rangiku-san_ Me gustaría hablar con un espíritu, ¿se encuentra aquí algún espíritu?_ para sorpresa de todos la copa se movió y respondió: SI

_ Dios mío, respondió_ Nnoitra ahora iba a llorar de la felicidad.

_ A una belleza como yo nadie puede ignorarla_ dijo Rangiku-san orgullosa de si misma_ ¿Hace mucho que estas aquí?_ le pregunto a la copa, volvió a moverse y respondió de nuevo que si.

_ ¿Eres hombre o mujer?_ pregunto Nnoitra ansioso. La copa deletreo: M-U-J-E-R

_ Genial_ dijo Grimmjow_ ¿Casada?_ pregunto

SI

_ ¿Tu esposo esta vivo?_ le pregunto Rangiku-san

SI

_ ¿Tienes hijos? ¿Cuántos?_

SI 3

_ ¿Alguno tiene mi edad?_

_Ya le quiere meter los cuernos a Ichimaru_ dijo Nnoitra

15

_ ¿15? Uhh, ese es para ti, Orihime_ se lamento Rangiku-san

_ ¿Cómo se llama?_ pregunte tímidamente

I

_ Su nombre empieza con I, ¡hay un millón de personas cuyo nombre empiezan con I!_ le grito Grimmjow a la copa_ Danos alguna característica o algo así_

N-A-R-A-N-J-A

_ ¿Naranja?_ dijeron todos asombros menos Ulquiorra y yo, el color naranja me hizo pensar… Casada, tres hijos, uno tiene 15 años y algo naranja…

_ ¿Tienes hijas?_ le pregunte interrumpiendo a Nnoitra

SI

_ ¿Son gemelas?_

SI

_ ¿Tu esposo es medico?_

SI

Comencé a temblar y mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, todos me observaban espantados.

_ Orihime…_

_ ¿Tu hijo se llama igual que una fruta?_ pregunte

SI

_ ¿Usted es Kurosaki Masaki?_ las lagrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas, Rangiku-san ya había comprendido con quien creía que estábamos hablando: la madre fallecida de Ichigo.

SI

_ No puedo más_ estuve a punto de sacar el dedo de la copa pero Nnoitra me sujeto la muñeca.

_ Veamos que tiene que decir_ dijo serio

_Esto se termino_ Ulquiorra saco el dedo de la copa al mismo tiempo que Szayel. Nnoitra iba a gritarles algo cuando se escucharon unos ruidos desde los arbustos.

_ ¿Qué fue ese ruido?_ pregunto Nel-chan asustada_ ¿No pasa nada si sacas el dedo de la copa cuando hablas con alguien no?_

_ No podemos volver a hablar con el mismo espíritu_ contesto Nnoitra_ Ignoremos el ruido y volvamos a intentarlo.

_ ¡No!_ grite aterrada. Rangiku-san estaba junto a mí dándome palmaditas en la espalda y Ulquiorra me acariciaba el hombro. Luego de mi grito, se escucho otro aun más fuerte.

_ ¡Se acabo! ¡Me largo de aquí!_ grito Grimmjow mientras salía corriendo seguido por Szayel que se partía de risa.

_ ¡Espérenme!_ Nnoitra salió corriendo tras ellos

_ ¡Nnoitra! ¡Vuelve aquí y arregla lo que has hecho!_ grito Nel-chan enojada persiguiendo a sus tres hermanos. Solo quedamos Ulquiorra, Rangiku-san y yo.

_ Mejor vámonos de aquí_ dijo Rangiku-san ayudándome a pararme. Enfrente nuestro salieron tres sombras y una corrió en la misma dirección que los otros.

_ ¡VUELVAN AQUIIIII!_ grito una voz que reconocí al instante.

_ ¿Kurosaki-kun?_ pregunte

_ ¿Ichigo?_ Rangiku-san se adelanto y miro hacia donde se fueron todos.

_ Así que el que hizo esos ruidos raros fue Kurosaki Ichigo_ dijo Ulquiorra

_ Y nosotros_ Ishida-kun y Sado-kun se acercaron a nosotros, ambos estaban despeinados y cubiertos de hojas

_ ¿Pero que les paso?_ les pregunto Rangiku-san sacudiéndole la espalda a Sado-kun para quitarle las hojas

_ Es que pasábamos por aquí y oímos unas voces, nos escondimos detrás de los arbustos para ver quienes eran; entonces escuchamos a Inoue-san hablar sobre la madre de Kurosaki… Y le agarro un ataque_ dijo peinándose con la mano

_ No creía que fueras de las personas que juegan a esos juegos ridículos, Inoue_ me dijo Sado-kun, baje la mirada avergonzada.

_Oye, yo le pedí que me acompañara. No tienes porque reclamarle nada_ salto Rangiku-san enojada

_ Debería haberlo sospechado_ dijo Sado-kun poniendo una mano en su mentón.

_ Bueno, ahora tenemos que ir a buscar a los demás_ dijo Rangiku-san

_ Ya volverán, yo me voy a mi casa_ Ulquiorra se dio vuelta y camino hacia la calle

_ Pero Grimmjow tiene las llaves_ Se detuvo al instante y se dio vuelta parándose junto a mi_ Vamos_ dijo caminando por donde se fueron todos

_ Ese juego es una ridiculez, era mas que obvio que alguien estaba moviendo la copa_ dijo Ishida-kun

_ Mis hermanos y yo no sabíamos que Kurosaki Ichigo era huérfano de madre_ dijo Ulquiorra que caminaba muy cerca de mi.

_ Alguien pudo contarles_ aventuro Ishida-kun

_ ¿Quién? Las únicas personas que conocemos por esta zona son a Inoue Orihime y a Kuchiki Rukia_

_ Bueno, Kuchiki-san pudo…_

_No_

_ ¿Inoue-san tu…?_

_ Menos_ Ishida-kun se sonrojo y sacudió sus anteojos_ Matsumoto Rangiku solo se relaciona con Ichimaru Gin, no con nosotros_ el no insistió mas.

Caminamos un par de calles mas hasta que escuchamos unos gritos que provenían delante de nosotros.

_ ¡Auxilioooo!_

_ ¡Yo no hice nada, no me persigas a mi!_

_ ¡Que malo eres Kurosaki Ichugo!_

_ ¡Me llamo Ichigo!

Paramos y miramos fijo al frente, con los bien abiertos.

_ Este Kurosaki, vamos Sado-kun .Antes de que mate a alguien_ Ambos salieron corriendo seguidos por Rangiku-san, a quien le había agarrado un ataque de risa. Ulquiorra y yo nos quedamos solos, el empezó a caminar lentamente y yo lo seguí.

_ ¡Vuelvan aquí!_

_ ¡Calmate Kurosaki!_

_ ¡Ahhh, Kurosaki Itsygo esta locooo! T_T _

_ ¿No deberíamos hacer algo?_ le pregunte preocupada.

_ Que hagan lo que quieran_ se limito a responder

_ ¿Y si se lastiman?_

_ Dudo que se sean tan idiotas_

_ ¿Y si lastiman a alguien?_

_ Dudo que sean tan descuidados_

_ ¿Y si comienzan a pelear y se los lleva la poli?_

_ Dudo que sean tan…_ suspiro y se detuvo. Lo mire y de repente salió corriendo a toda velocidad que levanto polvo a su alrededor.

_ ¿Eh? ¡Espérame Ulquiorra!_ dije comenzando a correr.

_Mientras tanto cuatro calles más adelante con Ichigo y los demás…_

_ ¡Por favor deja de perseguirnos Katsuragi Itsygo!_ me rogaba una chica peli verde que se había largado a llorar

_ ¡Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo! ¡Ahora también dices mal mi apellido!_ empecé a correr mas rápido.

_ ¿No era que el fantasma era mujer?_ pregunto un tipo de cabello rosa. ¡Rosa! Son todos unos subnormales

_ El es el hijo del fantasma_ contesto el pelinegro. El peli azul se dio vuelta y sonrió

_ ¡Así que eras tu, Kurosaki Ichigo!_ dijo corriendo junto a mi_ Ahora si que no te escaparas de mi_

_ ¿Ahora me reconoces?_ estos no son unos subnormales, su problema es que están todos locos O.O'

_ Me las pagaras por arruinar mi sándwich_ alzo su puño para pegarme cuando una persona paso a gran velocidad junto a nosotros_ ¿Pero que…?_ pregunto confundido

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ grito la peli verde aliviada. ¿Cómo diablos hizo para alcanzarnos tan rápido? Corrió hasta pasar a los otros, se agacho y estiro la pierna derecha. Resumiendo: Todos nos caimos.

_ ¡Kurosaki!_ grito la voz de Ishida que venia junto a Chad.

_ ¡No, Ishida!_ otras dos personas mas para nuestra montaña humana.

_ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_ le preguntamos todos a Ulquiorra, el solo nos miro fijo

_ En el bolso que trajo Nnoitra estaban sus celulares, Aizen-sama se enfadara si se entera como los perdieron y se enfadara aun mas cuando se de cuenta de que le faltan una de sus valiosas copas_ Todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a correr hacia el parque, pisándonos a mi, a Ishida y Chad.

_ ¡Nosotros dejamos nuestras mochilas!_ ambos salieron corriendo pasando encima de mi. Mire a Ulquiorra y el se limito a pasar por encima mío siguiendo a los demás.

_ ¡Chicos!_ la voz de Inoue se escuchaba cerca_ ¡Que bueno que están…!_ se callo al verme tirado en el suelo_ ¿Estas bien, Kurosaki-kun?_

_ Si, estoy bien_ dije con la voz ahogada. Me puse de pie mientras sacudía el polvo de mi uniforme.

_ ¿Por qué todavía llevas puesto el uniforme? ¿No fuiste a tu casa?_ me pregunto

_ Es que estuve en la casa de Chad_ conteste_ ¿Tu estas con el?_ le pregunte mirando a Ulquiorra.

_ Si_ respondió. El se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar_ ¡Espera Ulquiorra!_ le dijo yendo tras el hasta caminar junto a el. Los mire y no pude evitar enfadarme, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Se salió de limite cuando tomo la mano de Inoue y la jalo para que caminara mas cerca de el, la oí reír; ¿acaso estaba saliendo con ese tipo?

_ ¡Espera Inoue!_ la llame. Ella se dio vuelta mientras caminaba_ ¡Voy con ustedes!_ corrí hacia ellos y camine junto a Inoue. Ulquiorra me ignoro e hizo como si yo no estuviera presente y comenzó a hablar con ella. Inoue le respondía normalmente y no pude evitar pensar que yo estoy de mas.

_ Inoue_ la llame.

_ ¿Si, Kurosaki-kun?_ me pregunto sonriendo.

_ Nada, no es nada_ dije mirando al frente

_ ¿Seguro?_ me pregunto confundida

_ Si, me adelantare para buscar a los demás_ Salí corriendo sin animarme a mirar atrás

_Con Orihime:_

O.O

_ ¿Le sucederá algo a Kurosaki-kun?_ le pregunte a Ulquiorra

_ No lo se, yo creo que es un idiota_ contesto, que sincero.

_ Me preocupa…_ puse una mano en el mentón, de seguro debía sentirse mal por lo que escucho en el parque.

_ Siempre preocupándote por los demás, deberías pensar un poco más en ti. No fue el quien ''hablo con el espíritu'' de su difunta madre, tu fuiste quien sufrió ese trauma no el_

_ Pero es su mamá_

_Si le molesto debería haberlo dicho, no debería habérselo guardado_ Me soltó la mano y me froto la espalda_ Estoy seguro que no le ocurre nada_

_ Si tu lo dices_ le sonreí. Lo de la copa había sido muy traumante pero por lo menos me había unido un poco más a Ulquiorra.

**Nota de la autora: **Holaa! Espero que les haya gustado el cap, les voy adelantando que ya se acerca el momento culminante en la relación entre Ulqui-chan y la Hime. Bye Bye


	14. Lluvia de Angustia y Celos

_ ¿Dormiste anoche Orihime?_ me preguntaba Tatsuki-chan mientras íbamos al colegio.

_ Si, si. Solo que me dormí muy tarde_ me excuse. No había ni parpadeado anoche, el juego de la copa me había traumado.

_ Rangiku tu te emborrachaste anoche, ¿no es así?_ le pregunto a la rubia que caminaba como un gorila.

_ ¡Claro que no! Es solo que no dormí nada_ se quejo bostezando.

_ ¿Qué hicieron anoche?_ nos pregunto recelosa

_ ¡Nada!_ contestamos al mismo tiempo. Habíamos decidido no contarle nada sobre lo de anoche. Ella nos miro desconfiada.

_Umm… De acuerdo_ dijo con un deje de desconfianza. Cuando llegamos al colegio nos cruzamos con Kurosaki en la puerta, si ya se acabaron mis modales con el.

_ Buen día Ichigo_ saludo Tatsuki-chan, el se dio vuelta mostrando unas ojeras negras debajo de sus ojos_ ¡Mira tu rostro! ¿Qué hiciste anoche?_

_ ¡Nada!_ respondió igual que nosotras.

_ ¡Ya me harte! ¿Qué es lo que hicieron ustedes tres anoche?_ nos volvió a preguntar fuera de sus casillas

_ Esto… ¡Pregúntale a Chad!_ grito Kurosaki-kun señalando a Sado-kun que estaba entrando al colegio.

_ ¡Sado!_ grito Tatsuki-chan acercándose a el. Kurosaki-kun, Rangiku-san y yo aprovechamos su distracción para entrar corriendo al colegio.

_ No me gusta mentirle a Tatsuki-chan_ me queje con Kurosaki-kun cuando llegamos a nuestro salón. Rangiku-san se había ido al suyo.

_ Es por su propio bien, mataría a Matsumoto si se entera de que te llevo a jugar al juego de la copa_ dijo suspirando

_ Si…_ asentí

_ Inoue, ¿de verdad la persona con la que hablaste anoche era mi madre?_ me pregunto mirando fijo hacia la ventana.

_ No lo se, Kurosaki-kun. La copa dijo que si, pero…_ empecé a jugar con mis dedos.

_ No te preocupes, esos juegos son una tontería. Alguno de esos locos habrá querido hacer una broma y no le salió_ dijo suspirando mientras me miraba otra vez

_ Debe ser eso_ le di la razón para evitar problemas, la verdad es que yo si creo que hable con la madre de Kurosaki-kun.

_ Se, oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_ dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Me recuerda a las miradas que suele dirigirme Ulquiorra pero a diferencia de el, Kurosaki-kun no me ponía ni nerviosa ni ansiosa. Abrió la boca para formular la pregunta cuando Tatsuki-chan entro violentamente arrastrando a Sado-kun.

_ ¡Ichigoooo!_ parecía fuera de si_ ¡Explícate ahora mismo!_

_ ¡No tengo nada que explicar!_ contesto enojado y nervioso

_ ¡¿Tanto te costaba decirme que le pediste a Orihime que te acompañara a comprarle un obsequio a Kuchiki?_ Muchas gracias, Sado-kun. Nos salvaste la vidaaa T_T

_ Bueno, es que…_ Kurosaki-kun jugo con el cuello de su playera, era obvio que estaba muy avergonzado.

_ ¡Es que nada! ¡Si quieres comprarle ropa interior del conejo Chappy a Kuchiki no la lleves a Orihime! ¡No la metas en tus asuntos pervertidos! ¡Y yo creía que eras diferente a los demás chicos!_

_ ¿Qué hiciste que, Ichigo?_ todos nos quedamos en silencio, Kuchiki-san acababa de entrar al salón y había escuchado toda la conversación.

_ ¡Rukia!_ Kurosaki-kun comenzó a reír nerviosamente_ Puedo explicarte_

_ ¡Explícale a mi puño!_

_En la hora del almuerzo…_

_ ¡Ay, ay, ay!_ se quejaba Kurosaki-kun cuando le pasaba cuidadosamente un algodón con agua oxigenada en su ojo morado.

_ Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun. Estoy siendo lo mas cuidadosa que puedo_ me disculpe. Estábamos en el patio junto a Sado-kun e Ishida-kun.

_ Descuida, Inoue. Lo estas haciendo muy bien_ me dijo, volvió a quejarse cuando volví a pasar el algodón. Luego saque un espray y se lo eche en el ojo, comenzó a gritar más fuerte

_ Que delicado eres Kurosaki_ se burlo Ishida-kun mientras comía su almuerzo.

_ Deberías irte a casa_ le aconsejo Sado-kun

_ Estoy bien_ dijo pasándose una mano por su pelo

_ ¡Termine!_ dije contenta_ Te cure lo mas que pude, Kurosaki-kun. La hinchazón se curara con el tiempo_ el ojo le había quedado de un violeta claro pero comparado con el color negro que tenia antes, se veía mucho mejor.

_ Gracias, Inoue_ dijo mirándose en un pequeño espejo que le di_ Eres buena en esto, deberías practicar primeros auxilios_ me dijo

_ Jajaja, no soy tan buena_ dije rascándome la nuca

_ No seas modesta_ me dijo Ishida-kun sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa y empecé a comer mi almuerzo.

_ Ichigo_ Kuchiki-san estaba de brazos cruzados, con expresión seria y a la vez avergonzada. Junto a ella estaba Abarai-kun, que parece que contenía las ganas de echarse a reír.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ le pregunto fastidiado mientras comía.

_ Quería disculparme por haberte golpeado y… haberte dicho un montón de groserías mientras te golpeaba_ Abarai-kun no pudo mas y comenzó a reír histéricamente.

_ ¡No fue gracioso!_ le grito Kurosaki-kun enojado y avergonzado_ No te preocupes, pero…_

_ ¿Pero?_ Kuchiki-san lo miro confundida, parecía que esperaba que Kurosaki-kun la iba a perdonar sin poner ningún ''pero'' en el medio.

_ Pero creo que deberíamos distanciarnos un poco_ termino mirándola serio

_ ¿Distanciarnos?_ pregunto horrorizada.

_ Nos hará muy bien_ dijo Kurosaki-kun

_ No nos hará muy bien, no creo que debamos distanciarnos. Estamos muy bien_ a Kuchiki-san iba a agarrarle otro ataque de furia en cualquier momento.

_ No estamos bien_ la contradijo_ Últimamente estas muy paranoica y celosa, no quiero hacerte sentir así. Lo mejor es que nos distanciemos_ se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el colegio. Abarai-kun dejo de reír.

_ ¡¿Es por Inoue?_ grito enojada Kuchiki-san señalándome furiosa

_ No es por Inoue, si ella esta comprometida con alguien mas_ WTF? O.O Creo que Ulquiorra se puso cariñoso enfrente de Kurosaki-kun apropósito, me di cuenta de lo que el me quiso preguntar antes de clase: si yo tenía una relación con Ulquiorra.

_ Si no es por Inoue entonces es por…_

_ No es por nadie, mejor déjame en paz_ dicho esto Kurosaki-kun fue hacia el colegio dejándonos a todos en silencio.

_ Rukia…_ Abarai-kun la miro preocupado

_ Vámonos Renji_ ambos fueron hacia el colegio dejándonos a mi, a Sado-kun e Ishida-kun confundidos en el patio.

_ ¿Acaso Rukia le ha metido los cuernos?_ pregunto Sado-kun, Ishida-kun y yo nos miramos y seguimos almorzando como si nada hubiera pasado.

El resto del día fue muy estresante, Kuchiki-san me dirigía miradas asesinadas cada tanto y Kurosaki-kun me miraba angustiado; me sentí muy feliz cuando sonó el timbre de salida. Me despedí de Tatsuki-chan y fui a casa sola.

_ ¡Inoue!_ me llamo alguien a mitad de camino, me di vuelta y vi a Kuchiki-san junto a dos chicas. Una tenía el pelo corto y rubio y ojos marrones, la otra tenía el pelo largo negro atado en dos colitas y unos extraños ojos color rosa oscuro.

_ ¿Ocurre algo, Kuchiki-san?_ pregunte confundida

_ Si, pero no es nada grave. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras así te cuento que ocurre?_ al instante que dijo eso las dos chicas me tomaron un brazo y me obligaron a seguirla. Me llevaron al parque donde jugué al juego de la copa con los demás.

_ ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?_ pregunte asustada.

_ Encima pregunta porque_ murmuro la pelinegra empujándome violentamente haciéndome caer al piso

_ Pasa que nos molestas, Inoue_ se quejo Kuchiki-san dándome una patada en la pierna, grite adolorida_ A mi y a mis amigas nos molestas mucho_

_ Pero yo a ellas no las conozco_ dije asustada, la pelinegra me dio una patada en el estomago.

_ Pues nosotras a ti, si. Permíteme presentarme; me llamo Loly Aivirrne_ me dio otra patada, dejándome sin aire_ Ella es Menoly Mallia_ otra patada mas_ No entiendo que le vio Aizen-sama, esta chica no tiene nada especial_ otra patada, di un respingo para poder recuperar el aire.

_ Tampoco se que le vio Ichigo_ Kuchiki-san me obligo a arrodillarme jalándome del cabello, volví a gritar del dolor_ Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te oirá_ mire disimuladamente a mi alrededor y note que no había nadie en el parque. La chica llamada Loly volvió a darme una patada, esta vez en el brazo.

_ Una debilucha como tu la consentida de Ulquiorra y una de las favoritas de Aizen-sama, encima se conocen hace poco. ¡No vas a robarnos nuestro lugar!_ me dio una cachetada que me hizo voltear la cara.

_ No quiero robarte tu lugar_ le dije mirándola fijamente. Ella me devolvió la mirada más furiosa que antes, Kuchiki-san me soltó y me empujo para que volviera a caerme. Loly se agacho para pegarme un puñetazo en la cara pero yo alcance a poner mi brazo en mi cara.

_ ¡Perra!_ volvió a alzar el puño pero la chica llamada Menoly la detuvo

_ Cálmate Loly_ le pidió_ Dijimos que solo la golpearíamos un poco pero no dejaríamos marcas en lugares visibles_

_ ¡Suéltame Menoly! ¡Tú ni siquiera estas haciendo nada!_ se quejo. Ella y Kuchiki-san me dieron otro par de patadas_ Ya me canse, esta basura no vale la pena_ se dio media vuelta y se fue, Kuchiki-san la siguió; Menoly me miro angustiada y fue detrás ellas.

Me quede acostada en posición fetal mucho tiempo o tal vez poco, no quería saberlo. ¿Qué yo quería robarles el favoritismo de Aizen? ¿Qué quería robarle a Kurosaki-kun a Kuchiki-san? Me encogí más, abrazándome las rodillas mirando a los arbustos que estaban enfrente de mí; luego me puse de frente para poder estirar las piernas y los brazos (que me dolían mucho).

Mire el cielo que estaba gris, igual que mis ojos; me largue a llorar al mismo tiempo que una gota de lluvia caía sobre mi frente. Deje que la lluvia me mojara sin preocuparme por mi uniforme o si se mojaba mi mochila donde estaban mis carpetas, pasado otro rato me arrodille; tome mi mochila que estaba junto a mí y trate de levantarme pero volví a caerme. Sollocé y volví a intentar ponerme de pie pero no pude. Después de varios intentos lo logre, comencé a caminar lentamente bajo la lluvia hacia mi casa, tropecé varias veces, pise varios charcos y me estaba muriendo de frio; no me importo. Cuando estaba a una calle de mi casa volví a tropezar, ni siquiera me moleste en levantarme, me arrodille y mire hacia el cielo.

_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunte_ ¿Por qué tienen que pasarme estas cosas a mi?_ mi celular comenzó a sonar dentro de mi mochila, lo saque y vi el numero; era Nel-chan.

_ ¡Hola Orihime!_ me saludo alegremente

_ Hola Nel-chan_ salude en voz baja

_ ¿Sucede algo? Se escucha un sonido raro, ¿estas en tu casa?_ me pregunto

_ Estoy cerca de casa, es que me lastime y justo me agarro la lluvia jeje_ reí tristemente.

_ ¿Dónde estas? ¡Dime así voy a buscarte!_ grito histérica

_ No hace falta, Nel-chan. Estoy cerca, no es necesario que salgas a mojarte te…_

_ ¡Eres tu la que se enfermara!_ creo que Nel-chan se puso a llorar

_ Enserio, estoy bien. Puedo llegar a casa sola por favor no te preocupes_ me puse lentamente de pie mientras le hablaba.

_ Umm… Esta bien, date un baño y bebe algo caliente cuando llegues_ me dijo

_ Si, adiós_ le colgué para no darle otra oportunidad para ofrecerse ayudarme. No quería que se resfriara o algo peor solo por ayudarme a mi.

Camine lentamente hasta llegar al edificio, abrí la puerta y para variar no funcionaba el ascensor. Subí lentamente la escalera, abrí la puerta de mi departamento. La cerré fuertemente. Deje mi mochila en el piso y camine hacia el pequeño sofá donde apenas me tumbe perdí el conocimiento.

…

El timbre me despertó, no se cuento tiempo lleva sonando. Mire hacia mi balcón y vi que seguía lloviendo, el sofá estaba húmedo debido a que me había dormido con mi ropa mojada; el timbre volvió a sonar. Baje sin asomarme por el balcón para ver quien era, estúpidas escaleras, le haría un reclamo al consorcio por la falta de ascensor u.u

Cuando vi a Ulquiorra mojado en la puerta de entrada, le abrí la puerta rápidamente y lo hice pasar. Estaba mojado de pies a cabeza.

_ ¡Ulquiorra! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le pregunte sorprendida y preocupada.

_ Vine a ver como estabas_ contesto_ Y veo que hice bien en venir_ me miro de arriba abajo.

_ Creo que cuando llegue a casa me desmaye_ murmure avergonzada.

_ No importa_ me dijo, nos quedamos en silencio. Tome valor de no se donde y le tome la mano guiándolo hacia las escaleras. Subimos en silencio, lo invite a pasar; miro curioso mi pequeño departamento.

_ Es pequeño pero acogedor_ dije mirando mi pequeño sofá.

_ El sofá esta mojado_ dijo

_ Me dormí allí_ explique. Me miro y comenzó a desabrochar el saco gris de mi uniforme_ ¿Qué estas…?_ pregunte avergonzada, el solo se limito a sacarme el saco y luego desabrocho los botones de mi camisa. ''_Suerte que me puse una remera debajo de la camisa''_ pensé aliviada y avergonzada.

Tiro la camisa junto al saco y miro mis brazos frunciendo las cejas, yo también los mire y me sorprendí: tenía varios moretones en ambos brazos. Levanto mi remera, en mi estomago tenia un gran moretón negro y mis piernas estaban raspadas. Mire mis manos y también había raspaduras en ellas.

_ ¿Quién te hizo esto, mujer?_ me pregunto examinando mis moretones.

_ Nadie, me resbale_ era una parte de la verdad.

_ Te repito la pregunta_ me miro a los ojos y vi verdadera preocupación reflejada en ellos.

_ Fue Kuchiki-san junto a dos chicas… Creo que se llamaban Loly y Menoly_

_ Ve a darte una ducha_ me ordeno. Asentí y fui a buscar ropa limpia y unas toallas a mi cuarto.

_ Ten_ le dije dándole una. Comenzó a secarse el cabello mientras yo iba al baño, el agua de la ducha me relajo pero hizo arder mis moretones. En Las Noches no me sentí incomoda ni nerviosa cuando me duche en la habitación de Ulquiorra pero ahora era todo lo contrario. El también estaba mojado y debía ducharse. Me acorde de la imagen de el, con su ropa pegada a su cuerpo y resaltando su musculoso pecho… Definitivamente, soy una pervertida.

**Nota de la autora: **Holiss, espero que les haya gustado el cap. El capitulo anterior lo base en mi propia experiencia jugando al juego de la copa (pero no llore xD) En el próximo cap parece que se viene el kiss! Jeje Bye Bye


	15. Besos

_ Dios…_ murmure mientras me salía de la ducha, mis moretones estaban completamente negros y el de mi estomago estaba un poco hinchado. Me puse una remera negra que me quedaba grande con un short, me peine y salí del baño.

_ Ulquiorra, puedes ir a darte un baño si…_ se había sacado el saco azul y la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta dejando al aire su torso, no era ni muy musculoso, y ni muy flaco era… Perfecto_ Si quieres_ me sonroje tragando saliva con un sonido fuerte.

_ Gracias, mujer_ paso junto a mi y se metió al baño. Oí el ruido de la ducha y suspire. Tome mi ropa mojada y la puse en el ya muy mojado sofá junto a mi mochila; fui a ver a mi lora que estaba dormida en su jaula en la cocina. Le deje un poco de alpiste, puse a hervir agua para hacer un poco de te y fui a buscarle ropa limpia a Ulquiorra.

''_Espero que le entre la ropa de mi hermano'' _ pensé, saque del impecable armario uno de los pijamas de mi hermano que era de color verde esmeralda. _''Como sus ojos…'' _sacudí la cabeza en un intento de serenarme y fui hacia el baño al mismo tiempo que Ulquiorra salía con una toalla envuelta en su cadera.

_ ¿Tienes algo que pueda ponerme, mujer?_ me pregunto como si nada.

_ S-si, aquí t-tienn-es_ le dije tartamudeando. Le di la ropa mientras el me miraba confundido.

_ ¿Tienes frio?_

_ ¡No! Esto… Voy a hacer un poco de te_ fui corriendo hasta la cocina. Saque dos tazas de la alacena y dos saquitos de te, puse agua a las dos tazas y sacudí los saquitos para que se hiciera mas rápido

_ ¿Quieres azúcar, Ulqui…?_ me di vuelta y me sobresalte al verlo muy cerca de mi.

_ ¿Te ayudo?_ me pregunto.

_ No, esta bien. Yo puedo…_ me agarro de la cintura y me aparto. Puso en una bandeja las dos tazas de te, saco de la alacena un paquete de vainillas (galletitas muy suaves y dulces xD) y llevo todo hacia el sofá.

Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra el sofá, me senté junto a el y comencé a tomar el te; el me imito. Miraba fijamente como tomaba mi te, estaba empezando a sentirme nerviosa otra vez. Agarre una vainilla y comencé a masticarla lentamente.

_ ¿Por qué te atacaron esas chicas?_ me pregunto cuando ya llevábamos tomando la tercera taza de te.

_ Kuchiki-san cree que hay algo entre Kurosaki-kun y yo… _ su expresión no cambio_ Y la chica llamada Loly me dijo que estaba robándole su lugar como favorita de Aizen, pero Menoly no me golpeo ni me insulto_

_ Esas dos_ murmuro enojado_ Son las sobrinas de Aizen-sama, como son las mas jóvenes el las consiente mas a ellas. Loly será castigada por esto_ acaricio mi brazo derecho, donde no estaba muy lastimada.

_ Ellas dos no me preocupan_ murmure cerrando los ojos relajándome con su caricia.

_ Te preocupa, Kuchiki Rukia_

_ Si, a esas dos dudo que vaya a volver a verles siquiera un cabello. Pero a Kuchiki-san la veo todos los días_ hundí mi rostro en mis rodillas y las abrace.

_ Me encargare personalmente de que esas dos no vuelvan a molestarte_ me aseguro. No podía ver su expresión pero su voz había ira contenida_ En cuanto a Kuchiki Rukia…_ Lo escuche tomar un sorbo de te.

_ Ya no importa_ mi voz sonó ahogada ya que mi cara estaba hundida entre mis rodillas_ Me alejare de Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san, así ambos dejaran de molestar_

_ ¿Ambos? ¿Kurosaki Ichigo también te molesto?_ ahora si estoy segura de que estaba enojado

_ ¡No! Es que… Le anda diciendo a todos que estoy saliendo con alguien_ me abrace mas fuerte las rodillas, me dolió un poco porque apreté uno de los moretones.

_ ¿Y eso te molesta?_ me pregunto

_ No, pero es que…_ me rodeo los hombros con un brazo y me tiro suavemente el cabello para que levante la cabeza.

_ ¿Es que…?_ acerco su rostro al mío, olvide completamente que era lo que iba a decir

_ El…_ no pude terminar de hablar porque nuestros labios se juntaron.

¡Mi primer beso! ¡Y lo mejor era con alguien que me gustaba y el me correspondía! Al principio solo fue un roce de labios, luego Ulquiorra comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los míos lentamente; yo lo imite torpemente, asustada por estar haciéndolo mal. El se acerco más hacia mí y apoyo su brazo en mis rodillas, yo puse mis manos en su rostro acariciándole sus mejillas. Nos separamos para respirar, no quise abrir los ojos.

_ ¿Te gusta Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Lo amas?_ me pregunto seriamente. Abrí los ojos, lo mire fijamente y conteste:

_ No_ volvió a besarme. Afuera la lluvia había aumentado, escuche el sonido de un relámpago, cuando nos separamos y abrí los ojos todo estaba oscuro.

Ulquiorra me soltó y se arrodillo, me tomo en brazos y se puso de pie. Le indique donde estaba mi habitación, cuando entramos cerro la puerta; me coloco suavemente en la cama y se acostó junto a mí. Me abrazo y yo descanse mi cabeza sobre su pecho, nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, escuchando la lluvia.

_ Yo naci en un día lluvioso_ comento mientras me acariciaba el cabello_ Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando mi padre llevaba a mi madre al hospital, los chocaron_ me apretó mas contra el

_ Lo siento mucho_ no sabia que mas decirle. Acaricie su hombro y le di un beso en el mentón.

_ El que lo hizo no lo sintió, estaba borracho_ me dio un beso en la frente. Suspire y mire hacia la oscura ventana, la lluvia todavía no había cesado.

_ Que horrible_ murmure. De repente pude comprender su carácter, su nihilismo, su soledad… Pero ahora ya no iba a estar solo…

_ No voy a dejar que te aparten de mi_ murmuro_ Nunca…_

_ Nunca te dejare_ le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Nos volvimos a besar y nos quedamos abrazados en silencio otra vez, bostece tapándome la boca con la mano. ¿Qué hora era?

_ Sera mejor dormir_ me dijo. Nos arropo con las sabanas y al instante que cerré los ojos me quede dormida.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Me dolían mucho las piernas y los brazos, no tenía ganas de levantarme así que abrace fuertemente a la persona que estaba acostada junto a mí. Recordé lo que paso ayer y abrí los ojos sorprendida, mire a Ulquiorra notando que el ya me estaba mirando.

_ Buenos días_ salude bostezando

_ Buenos días_ me dio un beso en la frente, nos acercamos para darnos un beso cuando un ruido que provenía de la sala nos sobresalto.

_ Debe ser mi celular_ se levanto. Aproveche para poder estirarme y peinarme el cabello con la mano, cuando volvió trajo también mi celular_ Tienes varios mensajes_ mire mi celular y en efecto tenia 15 mensajes.

_Lo siento Orihime no podre ir a recogerte por la lluvia te veré en clases _

_Apresúrate o llegaras tarde, volviste a quedarte despierta hasta tarde?_

_Kuchiki me esta diciendo cosas raras, si no llegas para cuando termine el primer descanso iré a buscarte._

_Orihime mándame un mensaje cuando despiertes._

_Orihimeeeee!_

_Tienes 15 llamadas perdidas de: Tatsuki-chan._

O.O

_ Tu amiga se preocupa mucho por ti_ comento Ulquiorra leyendo los mensajes con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Miré la hora: 10:05 A.M

_ Si…_ pobre Tatsuki-chan de seguro se habrá preocupado mucho_ ¿También te acosaron?_ le pregunte, el me mostro sus mensajes:

Ulquiorra regresa de donde sea que estés que ya es tarde

Aizen-sama acaba de preguntarme donde estas, le dije ke te fuiste a un cabaret. Por suerte para ti no me crello

Ulquiorra Nelliel esta haciéndome gastar todo mi crédito, donde mierdas estas?

Te asesinare cuando vuelvas

Ulquiorra como no as tenido la hamabilidad de desirme donde estas i ni siquiera llamaste i mandaste un mensaje quejándote de mis faltas de ortografía te vere en el colegio te conviene ir maldito hijo de #~$!

Tienes 20 llamadas perdidas de: Grimmjow

Tienes 30 llamadas perdidas de: Nelliel

O.O

_ Me acosan mas que a ti, normalmente el que desaparece es Grimmjow, no yo_ el se veía tranquilo mientras eliminaba todos los mensajes

_ ¿No les dijiste que venias aquí?_ pregunte sorprendida

_ No tengo que informarles a todos los lugares a los que voy_ dijo bostezando_ Pediré el desayuno_ marco un numero en su celular y fue a hablar fuera de la habitación.

_Buenos días Tatsuki-chan, no te preocupes solo me quede dormida ignora a Kuchiki-san estoy perfectamente. Te vere mañana_

_Con esto se tranquilizara_ dije enviándole el mensaje. Me importaba mas los horrores de ortografía de Grimmjow que las tonterías que Kuchiki-san le hubiera contado a todo el mundo. Afuera escuche la voz de Nel-chan gritándole a Ulquiorra (y eso que esta cerrada la puerta O.O)

_ ¡NOS PREOCUPASTE MUCHO! ¡AIZEN-SAMA ESTABA COMO LOCO!_ parece que Ulquiorra le respondió en tono de voz normal ya que no escuche que le dijo_ ¿TODA MOJADA Y GOLPEADA? ¡PASAME CON ELLA AHORAAAA!_ Ulquiorra entro a la habitación y me tendió el teléfono.

_ En un rato llegara el desayuno, iré a asearme_ me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a salir del cuarto, mire el teléfono con miedo. Lo puse junto a mi oído al mismo tiempo que Nel-chan comenzaba a gritar de nuevo:

_ ¡¿A CUENTA DE QUIEN PEDISTE ESE DESAYUNO? ¡ENCIMA RELAJADITO CON ORIHIME TODA LASTIMADA!_

_ Nel-chan_ dije asustada, paro de gritar al instante

_ ¿Orihime? ¡Orihime! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!_ escuche a Nel-chan sonarse la nariz

_Lo siento Nel-chan_ me disculpe

_ Bueno, ya no importa. Así que Ulquiorra estuvo contigo toda la noche, ¿eh? ¡Ya me parecía después de que saliera corriendo cuando le conté lo que me dijiste por teléfono!_

Nel-chan comenzó a despotricar contra Ulquiorra, yo solo la escuchaba riéndome de todas las cosas que decía. En la parte en la que los insultos se volvieron solo aptos para mayores de 18, el entro a la habitación y me miro. Me reí nerviosamente, le di el teléfono al mismo tiempo que Nel-chan decía:

_ Encima no es culpa del pobre de Grimmjow, maldito Ulquiorra emo arrepentido malnacido sabelotodo de mierda la que lo…_

_ Una mujer no debe hablar así, Nelliel_ la regaño Ulquiorra calmadamente

_ ¿U-Ulquiorra?_ Nel-chan sonaba asustada

_ Te llamare cuando vaya a casa_ dicho esto corto la llamada.

_ Parece que Nel-chan se preocupo mucho por ti_ le dije mientras me levantaba

_ Esta loca, comienzo a sospechar que estar con Nnoitra le esta quitando la poca cordura que tenia_ miro el celular y suspiro, pase junto a el para ir al baño y le acaricie la mejilla. Mientras me lavaba la cara no pude evitar sentirme extraña, Ulquiorra y yo parecíamos dos jóvenes rebeldes que se habían fugado de casa.

Cuando me estaba cepillando el cabello sonó el timbre, oí a Ulquiorra salir y seguí cepillándome tranquilamente mientras pensaba que podría hacerle de almorzar en pago por el desayuno; salí del baño repasando mi receta de pescado dulce con guiso de arroz cubierto con miel. Puse una mano sobre mi brazo izquierdo y grite de dolor, me arrodille y las raspaduras que tenia me ardieron; ¿tanta fuerza tienen un par de chicas enojadas? Examine mis moretones, estaban negros y un poco hinchados; levante mi playera para ver el que tenía en mí estomago, era el peor de todos: era de un enfermizo color violeta y estaba muy hinchado.

_ ¿Te duele?_ Ulquiorra me miraba sombríamente desde el sofá

_ Un poco_ dije sonriéndole para que no se preocupara. Busque el botiquín, me puse crema en los moretones y el mismo espray que le puse a Kurosaki-kun; gemí en voz baja, la verdad es que ardía bastante_ Ya esta_ dije contenta

_ ¿Segura?_ me pregunto Ulquiorra

_Sip_ conteste alegremente mientras guardaba el botiquín debajo del sofá (que lugar raro para guardarlo XD) Me tomo suavemente de la mano y me llevo al sofá. En la mesita de luz había una gran bandeja con dos tazas de te y muchas galletitas: vainillas, chocolinas, rellenas con crema y tostadas_ ¡Que rico!_

_ Espero que te guste_ dijo mientras me veía tomar el te y comer tostadas.

_ ¡Esta súper delicioso!_ le dije contenta. Me pareció ver una sonrisa fugaz en su rostro, yo también sonreí. El también comenzó a comer, cuando terminamos de comer nos apoyamos en respaldo del sofá.

_ Que rico que estuvo_ dije contenta_ Gracias Ulquiorra_ el solo me acaricio suavemente el estomago, en la zona donde estaba el moretón.

_ Te quiero_ contesto el. Lo mire sorprendida_ Tal vez creas que es muy pronto para que te lo diga pero es la verdad_ no pude evitar sonreír.

_ Yo también te quiero_ Ulquiorra se acerco a mi y me beso, yo le respondí el beso mientras afuera salía el sol.


	16. Nuevo desastre: el cine

_ ¡Achis!_ estornude por decima vez en la mañana

_ No deberías haberte quedado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia_ me regaño Tatsuki-chan. Estábamos almorzando en la azotea aprovechando que hoy era un día soleado.

_ Pero me resbale y me raspe las manos_ volví a mostrarle las palmas de mis manos. Me había maquillado las piernas para que nadie notara los moretones.

_ Bueno, bueno. Al menos solo es un resfriado y no es algo peor_ dijo Rangiku-san_ Pero te veo de muy buen humor Orihime, ¿paso algo?_ me pregunto mientras devoraba su almuerzo

_ Nada_ respondí sonriendo. Solo que ayer pase todo el día con Ulquiorra, comimos comida deliciosa, estuvimos acostados todo el día y me enseño el beso francés jeje

_ Gin me dijo que tu amigo Ulquiorra se fue de fiesta ayer_ comento Rangiku-san tomando jugo

_ ¿De verdad?_ pregunte inocentemente

_ Eso es lo que les dijo Grimmjow_ me miro fijamente esperando una reacción de mi parte

_ Yo creía que Ulquiorra era de los tranquilos_ dije terminando mi almuerzo

_ Yo también, pero el dijo en la cena_ se metió un gran pedazo de comida en la boca_ Quetienenovia_ se le enredaron las palabras y no entendimos lo que dijo

_ ¿Qué mire a Sonia?_ pregunto Tatsuki-chan confundida

_ ¿Quién es Sonia?_ ahora yo también estaba confundida

_ ¡No!_ grito Rangiku-san histérica_ ¡Dijo que tiene novia!_ respiro profundamente mirándonos enojada

_ ¿Enserio? ¿Y es así como el?_ pregunto Tatsuki-chan riéndose

_ Dice que es la cosita mas hermosa de todo el mundo_ hizo un gesto pensativo_ Y que ya la conocemos… ¿Habrá vuelto con Harribel?_ me dieron ganas de ahorcar a Rangiku-san

_ Acabas de decir que se fue de fiesta, así que obviamente la conoció en alguna fiesta loca_ dijo Tatsuki-chan, yo solo me reí_ Vamos, ya van a empezar las clases_

Mientras caminábamos yo no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada, ¿tan rápido le había contado a su familia lo nuestro? ¿Debería contarles a mis amigas nuestra relación? Rangiku-san fue a su salón y me arme de valor para decirle a Tatsuki-chan

_Tatsuki-chan_ ella me miro_ Tengo que decirte algo_

_ Dime_ me animo con una sonrisa.

_ Estoy…_

_ ¡Orihime-chaan!_ nuestra compañera Chizuru me abrazo por atrás, Tatsuki-chan la miro enojada y la golpeo

_ ¡Deja de acosar a Orihime, maldita pervertida!_ le grito enojada, entramos al salón_ ¿Me decias?_

_ Que… Estoy que me duele el estomago, no hare educación física hoy_ la vida de Ulquiorra correría grave peligro si le decía a Tatsuki-chan ''_hace 24 hs empecé una relación sentimental con Ulquiorra Cifer, se quedo a dormir en casa y ayer no vine a clases porque pase todo el día con el'' _ Mejor se lo diría cuando pase un poquito de tiempo… 10 u 11 meses.

_ Orihime tienes que cuidar tu dieta, mañana te traeré yo el almuerzo. Ya es hora que empieces a comer algo normal_ Tatsuki-chan suspiro y fue a su asiento, me senté en el mío bostezando.

La clase que teníamos ahora era Historia, es una de mis favoritas pero no estaba prestando atención; apoye la cabeza en las hojas donde estaba tomando nota y cerré los ojos: inevitablemente me acorde del día de ayer cuando se fue Ulquiorra

_Flashback:_

_Ulquiorra y Orihime se besaban apasionadamente en la puerta del departamento de ella, por la ventana entraba la luz del atardecer iluminando el pequeño lugar._

__ Ya es tarde_ se quejo el entre besos _

__ Puedes quedarte un ratito más_ le ofreció ella acariciándole el cabello._

__ Tengo que irme, Grimmjow y Nelliel vendrán a buscarme aquí si no me encuentran por ningún lado_ el celular de Ulquiorra empezó a sonar, el lo ignoro y abrazo fuertemente a Orihime._

__ No quiero que te vayas_ le dijo en voz baja hundiendo el rostro en su pecho._

__ Me veras mas pronto de lo que piensas_ vaticino el dándole un beso en la cabeza. Salieron tomados de la mano, bajaron lentamente las escaleras y cuando llegaron a la puerta de abajo volvieron a abrazarse_ Te quiero_ le dijo Ulquiorra mirándola a los ojos_

__ Te quiero_ repitió ella sonriéndole. Volvieron a besarse y luego el se fue._

_Fin de Flashback_

Suspire y trate de prestar atención en clase, no lo logre, volví a divagar en mis recuerdos felices hasta que fue la hora de salida.

_ Siento no poder acompañarte Orihime_ se disculpo Tatsuki-chan mientras me acompañaba a la salida.

_ No te preocupes, Tatsuki-chan. Eres la mejor karateca de Japón, tienes que mantener el titulo_ le dije sonriendo. Ella me sonrió_ ¡Que te vaya bien en el entrenamiento!_ la anime mientras me iba

_ ¡Gracias! ¡Ten cuidado cuando vayas a casa!_ me dijo. Le sonreí y me di vuelta, fue cuando vi un bonito auto plateado y a dos personas apoyadas en el: Nel-chan y Grimmjow.

_ ¡Orihime!_ me saludo animada Nel-chan abrazándome.

_ ¡Hola Nel-chan! ¡Grimmjow!_ le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, como siempre de forma altanera_ ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_ Vinimos a recogerte_ contesto Nel-chan

_ ¿Pero porque?_ pregunte sorprendida.

_ Sube al auto y te explico_ Grimmjow abrió la puerta del asiento trasero. Suspire y entre, Nel-chan me siguió.

_ ¿Ahora pueden explicarme que hacen aquí?_ les pregunte cuando Grimmjow arranco el auto

_ Ulquiorra nos pidió que te recogiéramos_ contesto Nel-chan_ Que dulce de su parte, si hubiera venido con nosotros_ agrego con expresión sombría.

_ Es un idiota, mira que hacernos ir a buscar a su mujer como si fuéramos sus sirvientes_ se quejo Grimmjow acelerando

_ ¿Su… su mujer?_ me sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello

_ Ya es obvio que están juntos, dime ¿lo hace bien? Porque si lo hicieron esa fue su primera vez, así que califícalo del 1 al 10_ Grimmjow obviamente me estaba tomando el pelo.

_ ¡Grimmjow! ¡Yo soy virgen!_ exclame avergonzada. Ambos se miraron.

_ Dame mis 10 dólares_ le dijo Grimmjow a Nel-chan, ella saco un monedero verdeazulado de su cartera y le dio 10 dólares a Grimmjow_ Fue un placer hacer negocios_

_ ¿Apostaste que Ulquiorra y yo…?_ ella se sonrojo

_ Es que mi teoría es que Ulquiorra debe tener su lado… Libidinoso, ¡saquen el tigre que esta dentro suyo!_ la mirada que le dirigí la hizo encogerse de miedo.

_ Bueno, bueno, ya cálmense. Ulquiorra es virgen, la princesita es virgen. ¡Todos somos vírgenes!_ desde la ventana con los vidrios negros podía distinguir las caras de WTF? De la gente.

_ Esto…Grimmjow… Ya no están viendo raro_ me queje en voz baja

_ ¡Los vidrios están polarizados, no pueden distinguir nada!_ comenzó a reír histéricamente, Nel-chan y yo nos abrazamos asustadas_ Bueno ya llegamos_ baje rápidamente del auto ansiosa por prepararme un te, pero me encontré en un gran estacionamiento

_ ¿Dónde estamos?_ pregunte extrañada

_ En el centro comercial, Ulquiorra me prometió que iríamos al cine si te llevábamos a casa; nunca lo va a cumplir así que decidí traerte aquí directamente_

_ Nnoitra nos esta esperando allá_ dijo Nel-chan alegre

''_Suerte que traje dinero'' _ pensé aliviada, los seguí hasta el ascensor y subimos hasta el tercer piso que estaba yendo de gente.

_ ¡Nnoitra!_ grito Nel-chan contenta cuando logramos atravesar el mar de gente y encontramos a Nnoitra.

_ Hola Nelcita_ la saludo dándole un abrazo_ ¡Mascota!_ me saludo sonriéndome

_ ¿Mascota?_ repetí incrédula

_ ¿A que no es un lindo apodo?_ me pregunto alegre. Solo me limite a reír, entramos y el olor a pochoclos nos cubrió.

_ ¡Pochoclos! ¡Pochoclos!_ Grimmjow estuvo a punto de salir corriendo al piso superior en donde estaban las salas de cine y las tiendas de dulces

_ Tienes que pagar la entrada para subir_ le dijo Nnoitra, el se detuvo y nos miro enojado.

_ ¿Qué película vamos a ver?_ pregunto Nel-chan mirando los grandes carteles colgados en el techo.

_ Cuarentena 2_ dijo Nnoitra, me estremecí: odio las películas de terror.

_ No, que asco_ se quejo Nel-chan

_ ¿REC 2?_ sugirió Nnoitra

_ Cuarentena 2 es el remake de REC 2_ dijo Nel-chan frunciendo el ceño

_ Mejor vamos a ver Eclipse, ¡Muérdeme Edward!_ imito Grimmjow a las fans de la Saga Crepúsculo, había un grupito allí que le dirigió miradas asesinadas

_ Sobre mi cadáver_ sentencio Nnoitra_ Vamos a ver Harry Potter, ¡abracadabra!_ los fans de Harry Potter le dedicaron unas palabras nada educadas a Nnoitra

_ Me harte, vamos a ver Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ dijo Nel-chan tomándome de la mano, iba a llevarme a una de las filas (que por suerte no eran muy largas) cuando una voz dijo:

_ Vamos a ver Pesadilla en la Calle Elm_ Ulquiorra se puso enfrente de mi y nos arrastro a ambas a una de las filas

_ ¡Ulquiorra ha llegado para salvarnos la vida!_ exclamaron Nnoitra y Grimmjow detrás nuestro.

_ No quiero ver una película de terror_ se quejo Nel-chan

_ Entonces ve a ver Barney con Nnoitra_ le dijo simplemente Ulquiorra acariciando mi mano.

_ Vete a la mierda_ dijo Nnoitra haciéndole un gesto obsceno, Nel-chan suspiro y yo solo mire avergonzada al suelo.

Compramos las entradas y subimos al piso superior por una escalera mecánica, Nnoitra y Grimmjow compraron todo lo dulce y salado que veían. Ulquiorra, Nel-chan y yo solo nos limitamos a mirarlos y tomar todo lo que nos daban; cuando entramos a la sala todos nos miraban sorprendidos al ver toda la comida que traíamos. Me sorprendí al ver que Grimmjow se sentaba en una de las filas del medio y Nel-chan con Nnoitra en una de las del costado dejándonos a mí y a Ulquiorra solos en la parte más oscura del lugar. Dejamos la comida en el asiento vacio junto a mí, limitándonos a mirar la oscura pantalla.

_ ¿Quieres?_ le ofrecí a Ulquiorra unas gomitas de jalea

_No, gracias_ contesto_ Engordaras si comes mucho de eso_ me dijo mirándome comer

_ ¿Tu crees?_ mire mi plano estomago y lo acaricie.

_ Así como estas, estas perfecta_ se limito a responder abrazándome por los hombros, lo mire sonriendo. Acercamos nuestros rostros justo cuando Grimmjow grito:

_ ¡Que empiece la película!_ todos lo siguieron, Ulquiorra suspiro y se puso de pie: tomo un puñado de pochoclos y se los tiro a Grimmjow en la cabeza_ ¡Oye!_ grito este, sacudiéndose molesto.

_Pero por las casualidades de la vida o porque la autora de este fic tiene ganas de molestar, Ichigo y compañía entraron a la misma sala de cine para ver la jodida película que vio Keigo en la revista de los chismeríos._

_ ¡Que divertido!_ gritaba Keigo.

_ Si, divertido_ comento Ichigo mientras se sentaba justo detrás de Grimmjow.

_ Acabo de ver a dos chicos besándose, ya están los típicos que vienen aquí solo a… Bueno, ustedes ya saben_ se quejo Ishida

_ Yo solo quiero ver la película_ dijo Chad mientras comía pochoclos.

_Mientras con Ulquiorra y Orihime…_

_ Que raro_ comentaba ella, estaba comiendo gomitas con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ulquiorra.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ pregunto el acariciándole el cabello

_ Me pareció oír la voz de Kurosaki-kun y de Ishida-kun_ contesto

_ ¿Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Aquí?_ Ulquiorra sonaba molesto_ No va a arruinarnos esto_ dijo bebiendo un trago de Coca Cola.

_ De seguro solo fue mi imaginación_ aseguro ella_ Se acabaron las gomitas_ tomo una barra de chocolate y comenzó a comerla

_ De verdad vas a engordar_ comento el. Ella solo se rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Nota de la autora: **Jajaja, que mala soy :P Elegí Pesadilla en la Calle Elm porque fue la primera peli que se cruzo por la cabeza, aunque no se preocupen porque nadie va a ver la peli jeje ;) Bye Bye


	17. Corte de Luz

_ ¡Dean! ¡Dean!_ gritaba histérica la protagonista de la historia, ni cinco minutos de película y ya había muerto alguien. Bostece mientras tomaba un poco de Coca Cola

_ ¿Te aburre?_ me pregunto Ulquiorra hablándome en el oído.

_ Un poco_ le respondí también hablándole en el oído. Nos miramos, me tomo suavemente el rostro y nos besamos mientras la pobre protagonista lamentaba la muerte de su novio.

Le acaricie el cabello suavemente mientras el me tomaba de la mano, los ruidos de la película eran secundarios. Estaba tan concentrada en el beso que me sobresalte cuando una voz me grito en el oído:

_ ¡Inoue-san!_

_ ¡Kyyyaaaa!_ grite tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verme, me encogí avergonzada y me puse un puñado de pochoclos en la boca.

_ ¡Tranquila soy yo! ¡Uryu!_ mire a la persona junto a mi y efectivamente era Ishida-kun.

_ ¿Ishida-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le pregunte todavía sobresaltada.

_ Asano-san quería ver la película_ me contesto_ Estoy con el, Sado-kun y Kurosaki, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?_ miro a Ulquiorra con desconfianza.

_ Estaba besándose con su novio, avísame si encuentras una ley que prohíba hacer eso_ le contesto Ulquiorra.

_ ¡Que dijiste!_ grito enojado, toda la sala nos mando a callar. Me encogí aun mas en mi asiento_ Kurosaki se enfadara_ murmuro

_ Kurosaki-kun no tiene derecho a quejarse_ ya me había enojado, me comí otro puñado de pochoclos para no soltar improperios contra Ishida-kun

_ El solo se preocupa por ti_ Ishida-kun miraba para todos lados, nervioso.

_ ¡Las toronjas de mi abuela!_ grite enojada, todos voltearon a mirarme otra vez. Esta vez bebí un largo trago de Coca Cola.

_ ¿Inoue?_ carajo, Kurosaki-kun reconoció mi voz

_ Eh, aquí hay gente que quiere ver la película_ se quejo Grimmjow mirando hacia atrás_ ¿Kurosaki Ichigo? ¡Al fin das la cara, Kurosaki Ichigo!_ se puso de pie sonriendo maléficamente

_ ¡Grimmjow! ¡Dios, ya me cagaron la película!_ se quejo Kurosaki-kun

_ ¿Qué dijiste?_ Grimmjow trepo hacia la fila de arriba y agarro a Kurosaki-kun por el cuello de su camisa

_ ¡Que me arruinaste la película, molesto!_ le contesto Kurosaki-kun agarrándolo también por el cuello.

_ ¿Quieres pelear?_

_ ¡Con mucho gusto!_ ahora el publico en vez de babear por la película, babeaba por la pelea entre ellos dos

_ ¡Detente Kurosaki-kun!_ baje pasando arriba de los asientos, llegue donde estaban ellos y me les tire encima. Caímos los tres al suelo.

_ ¡¿Estas loca mujer?_ me grito Grimmjow_ ¡Es lucha al estilo arte marcial, no al estilo sumo!_

_ Vete de aquí, Inoue_ me dijo Kurosaki-kun

_ ¡No quiero!_ me cruce de brazos e infle las mejillas como una niña pequeña.

_ ¿Al menos puedes salirte de encima?_ me pidió. Avergonzada, me senté en el primer asiento que encontré.

_ ¿Por qué mejor no solucionan las cosas afuera?_ sugirió Asano-kun mirando fijamente la pantalla.

_ Esta bien_ dijeron ambos caminando hacia la salida, hice amago de seguirlos cuando la pantalla se puso oscura; por ende nadie veía nada.

_ ¿Qué paso?_

_ ¿Es un corte de energía?_

_ ¡Quiero a mi mami!_

A pesar de que no éramos muchas personas en la sala, los gritos histéricos no me permitían oír nada; me quede parada en medio de las escaleras sin saber a donde ir. Alguien me empujo y caí al suelo.

_ ¡Silenció!_ grito una voz femenina desde arriba, todos miramos hacia allí. Una linterna ilumino los rostros de las personas_ Son 13, sumándonos a nosotros 15_ dijo en voz mas baja.

_ ¿Qué haremos nee-san?_ pregunto otra voz, esta vez de hombre, asustada.

_ ¡Cállate que no me dejas pensar!_ se escucho un quejido, aparentemente lo había golpeado_ ¡Señores, yo soy Shiba Kukaku! ¡Experta en pirotecnia, trabajo aquí para obtener ganancias extra!_

_ Esta mina esta loca_ oí murmurar a Kurosaki-kun, luego hizo un quejido de dolor. La linterna lo ilumino, un cassette de video le había caído en la cabeza.

_ ¡El idiota que esta junto a mi es mi hermano Ganju!_ se oyó otro quejido_ ¡Acaban de informarme que hubo un corte de energía general, así que por favor caminen hacia la salida de emergencia!_ el cartelito destacaba por que era lo único que producía luz, camine cuidadosa mente hacia allí y abrí la puerta: estaba igual de oscuro que en la sala.

_ ¿Estas segura que abriste la puerta Inoue?_ Sado-kun me palmeo la cabeza para reconocerme.

_ Si, Sado-kun_ conteste. El palmeo con sus manos la puerta abierta.

_ No deben de funcionar los generadores de respaldo_ dijo Sado-kun, todos soltamos un quejido general

_ Mierda_ Sado-kun y yo nos sobresaltamos, Shiba Kukaku estaba parada junto a nosotros

_ ¿Cómo llego aquí tan rápido?_ le pregunto extrañado

_ Salte por la ventana de la sala de reproducciones_ contesto simplemente encendiendo su linterna. Ilumino el largo pasillo y suspiro_ No funcionan los generadores de respaldo_ dijo hablándole a un pequeño walkie talkie

_ ¡Mierda!_ contesto una voz de hombre_ Tendrás que ir por allí de todas maneras, es lo mas seguro_

_ De acuerdo_ apago el walkie talkie y le hablo a los demás_ ¡Nos iremos por este pasillo! ¡Y me importan un comino sus quejas, síganme!_ me coloque al lado de ella preguntándome donde estaría Ulquiorra, cuando alguien me jalo hacia atrás.

_ No vuelvas a alejarte así_ definitivamente este chico tiene un don, siempre aparece mágicamente cuando lo nombras o piensas en el.

_ Lo siento_ me disculpe, tomando su mano.

_ ¡Inoue!_ Kurosaki-kun paso entre medio de nosotros, por lo que se soltaron nuestras manos

_ ¡Kurosaki-kun!_ fingí estar alegre, en cualquier momento le daría una paliza a Kurosaki-kun_ ¿Estas bien?_ pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme por el

_ Si, sí. ¿Tu estas bien?_ note que miraba a Ulquiorra, estaba a punto de responder pero el lo hizo por mi

_ ¿Acaso no ves que esta conmigo? Obviamente esta perfecta_

_ Si, claro ¬¬ _

_ Lo que tu digas me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro, Kurosaki Ichigo_

_ Y lo que tu me digas también_

_ ¿Entonces porque me estas respondiendo?_

_ ¡Tu me hablaste primero!_

_ Tan solo escuchar tu voz me da dolor de cabeza_

_ Ya veras_ ambos se detuvieron, Kurosaki-kun tomo mi brazo izquierdo_ Vamos Inoue_ Ulquiorra paso por detrás de mi y me tomo del otro brazo.

_ Busquemos a los demás, Orihime_ Dioss, como me encanta cuando me llama por mi nombre *.* ¡Kya!

_ Inoue, tu te vienes conmigo_ Kurosaki-kun jalo de mi hacia adelante.

_ Orihime, dejemos que se adelante_ me retuvo por el brazo

_ Inoue_

_ Orihime_

_ ¡Inoue!_ ¡Auxiliooo! ¡Batman! ¡Tú ves en la oscuridad, sálvame!

_ ¡YA BASTA!_ Shiba Kukaku golpeo a ambos en la cabeza_ ¡DEJEN DE ARMAR ESCANDALO, PAR DE SUBNORMALES!_ Ambos se acariciaron la cabeza, enfadados

_ ¡No tenia porque golpearnos!_ grito Kurosaki-kun

_ ¡ENTONCES DEJENSE DE TONTEAR! ¡¿USTED SE ENCUENTRA BIEN SEÑORITA?_ me pregunto

_ Si, si, estoy perfecta_ me acaricie los brazos. Los moretones que tenia todavía no se habían curado así que me dolió mucho cuando tiraron. Ella me miro y me ilumino con la linterna.

_ Umm, de acuerdo_ obviamente no me creyó, se dio vuelta y siguió caminando.

_ Vamos_ Ulquiorra volvió a tomar mi mano, Kurosaki-kun desapareció de repente.

Caminamos algunos minutos mas, Ulquiorra y yo éramos los últimos; jalo de mi para que camine mas cerca de el. Estaba todo muy tranquilo hasta que se escucho una música terrorífica detrás de nosotros, yo y las otras mujeres que estábamos ahí gritamos junto a Shiba Ganju.

_ ¡Ganju!_ Kukaku-san lo golpeo_ ¡Eres un hombre, compórtate como tal!_ se paro enfrente de nosotros y volvió a iluminar el pasillo

_ ¿Crees que se ha vuelto la luz?_ le pregunto su hermano

_ No lo creo, de seguro solo se encendió la grabadora_ O.O _ Pasamos la película y el sonido por separado_

_ ¡Que truchada!_ se quejo Grimmjow

_ Alguien va a tener que acompañarme a revisar_ dijo Kukaku-san_ Hay dos opciones: la primera es que solo se encendió el grabador, la segunda es que algún imbécil se olvido su celular_

_ ¿Y si hay algún asesino suelto que encendió el grabador y nos esta preparando una emboscada en la sala de cine?_ sugirió Asano-kun.

_ ¿Algún valiente que se ofrezca? ¿Y que no sea esquizofrénico o cobarde?_ Kukaku-san nos ilumino a todos

_ Yo me ofrezco_ dijo Ishida-kun.

_ También yo_ Sado-kun se paro junto a el

_ Y yo_ Kurosaki-kun se paro en medio de los dos, además de mi había otras 4 chicas y todas suspiraron.

_ También iré, no permitiré que te me escapes Kurosaki_ dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa sádica, Kurosaki-kun se la devolvió.

_ También voy_ apreté la mano de Ulquiorra, no quería que un loco asesino matara a mi novio (¿Esta también piensa lo mismo? O.O)

_ Por favor ten cuidado_ le pedí mirándolo a los ojos.

_ Estaré bien, mujer_ me aseguro acariciándome la mejilla.

Estaba tan concentrada en este maravilloso y romántico momento que no note que Kukaku-san nos había iluminado con su linterna y nos miraba sonriendo al igual que Sado-kun, Ganju-san e Ishida-kun lloraban a lágrima viva; Grimmjow se reía sin parar mientras que Kurosaki-kun nos miraba con asco. Curiosamente la música había pasado de ser terrorífica a romantica.

_ ¡Eso es amor!_ Nel-chan había salido de no se donde y lloraba abrazada a Nnoitra, el se reía al igual que Grimmjow.

_ Mejor vamos todos_ Kukaku-san me sonrió dulcemente_ Chicos, cuiden a sus novias_ comenzó a caminar hacia sala seguida de cerca por Ganju-san y los demás.

_ ¡Orihime, eso fue lo mas conmovedor que he visto!_ Nel-chan todavía seguía llorando_ ¡Nnoitra y yo nos adelantaremos!_ tiro de Nnoitra y se coloco junto a Grimmjow

_ Se escucha todo_ dijo simplemente Ulquiorra, yo solo me reí.

Caminamos otra vez hasta la sala, entramos y todo seguía igual de oscuro, la música volvió a ser el mismo sonido terrorífico de antes. Kukaku-san nos guio por las escaleras hasta la primera fila de arriba, atrás de los asientos había una puerta; la abrió y entro seguida de Ganju-san. Yo subí detrás ellos junto a Ulquiorra y los demás, la habitación de reproducción era pequeña y arriba de una silla había un equipo de música de donde sonaba la música.

_ Esta desenchufada_ dijo Ganju-san asustado

_ Apágalo_ le ordeno Kukaku-san, la mirada que ella le dirigió le hizo desistir de quejarse. El se adelanto y lo apago.

_ Bueno, problema solucionado_ Kukaku-san se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación. Todos la seguimos, bajábamos las escaleras cuando la imagen de un hombre gritando de terror apareció en la gran pantalla. Todos gritamos y yo comencé a llorar, las luces se encendieron.

_ ¡Pero la…!_soltó Kukaku-san enojada

_ ¡Yo apague el grabador!_ dijo Ganju-san extrañado

_ Dios, eso fue genial_ dijo Asano-kun con la mano en el pecho.

_ Se acabo, yo me largo de aquí_ Grimmjow tomo toda su comida y fue hacia la salida de emergencia seguido de Nnoitra.

_ Quédate tranquila Orihime_ me reconforto Nel-chan_ Mira, aquí tengo una de esas gomitas que te gustan_ me dio una gomita en forma de osito, la mire y sonreí.

Me seque las lagrimas con mi manga, Ulquiorra abrazo por los hombros y me dio un beso. Era la primera vez que nos besábamos enfrente de alguien.

_ Guarden eso para su nidito de amor_ se quejo Kurosaki-kun

_ ¡Cállate Kurotsuchi Itsugo!_ le ordeno Nel-chan enojada

_ ¡Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo!_ corrigió Kurosaki-kun enojado

_ Si, si, como se diga_ contesto Nel-chan restándole importancia.

Ulquiorra y yo nos separamos, me tomo de la mano y fuimos juntos hacia la salida de emergencia. Por suerte allí también había vuelto la luz por lo que pudimos avanzar tranquilamente, sobre el final había unas escaleras; bajamos lentamente y salimos hacia el primer piso del centro comercial que estaba completamente vacio.

_ ¿Esperamos a los otros?_ le pregunte a Ulquiorra

_ Mejor vámonos_ comenzó a caminar hacia una de las puertas cuando cayó al piso de repente.

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ grite asustada. Lo volteé y vi que tenía una pequeña jeringa clavada en el hombro. Se la saque y tome mi celular para llamar a Nel-chan cuando de repente todo se volvió oscuro.


	18. Decisiones

Desperté en una pequeña habitación que no reconocí, estaba acostada en una cama matrimonial. Junto a mi estaba un joven que no debía tener mas de 20 años, tenia el cabello negro largo hasta el cuello y ojos lila que me miraban fijamente.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ me pregunto en voz baja

_ Si, ¿en donde estamos?_ pregunte mirando hacia todos lados

_ No lo se_ respondió siguiendo el curso de mi mirada_ Estaba saliendo de cuidar a esa pequeña demonio sin escrúpulos y luego desperté aquí_ me sonrió, yo lo mire sin entender

_ Yo estaba en el centro comercial con mi novio, le tiraron una jeringa y se desmayo. Creo a mi también me hicieron lo mismo_ dije frotándome los brazos pero solo sentí los moretones.

_ ¿Estabas en el centro comercial? ¿No te enteraste de lo que paso allí?_ me pregunto extrañado.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ pregunte asustada

_ Amenaza de bomba, cortes de luz. Dicen que algún empleado debió ser cómplice_ contesto seriamente

_ ¿Pero como lo sabes si tu estabas aquí?_

_ Dos tipos estaban viendo las noticias_ señalo un pequeño televisor que había en una esquina_ También dijeron que desapareció una chica, esa debes ser tu_

_ Supongo_ acepte suspirando_ ¿No deberíamos irnos de aquí?

_ Ya lo intente, la puerta esta cerrada_ volví a suspirar y me limite a mirar fijamente el techo_ ¿Estas preocupada por tu pareja?_

_ Si… El es muy listo, puede arreglárselas bien solo. Pero…_

_ No es malo preocuparnos por las personas que queremos_ le sonreí_ Soy Ayasegawa Yumichika, ¿podría decirme su nombre, hermosa señorita?_

_ Inoue Orihime_ conteste riendo

_ Bueno, Orihime-chan creo que tendremos que aprender a convivir. Gente hermosa como nosotros no deberían estar en este lugar_ miro la habitación con asco

_ Me pregunto quien nos trajo aquí, tu dijiste que viste a dos personas_

_ Un hombre y una mujer, pero estaban usando una bolsa en su cabeza_

_ Uhh_ no podía tener mas mala suerte, me habían secuestrado y quien sabe lo que me harían esas personas_ Tengo miedo, Yumichika-san_

_ Tranquila Orihime-chan, ya veras que tu novio y mi escuadrón moverán cielo y tierra para encontrarnos_

_ ¿Escuadrón?_

_ Estoy en el equipo SWAT, en la onceava división_ dijo con orgullo_ Ellos no me dejaran abandonado aquí no señor_ me contagio su seguridad y confianza, volví a sonreír.

_Pero Yumichika-chan, chan, chan no sabia que su muy querida onceava división se encontraba justamente en el centro comercial y ninguno de ellos había notado su ausencia…_

_ ¡Madarame!_ llamo el capitán Zaraki Kenpachi_ ¿Has encontrado algún testigo?_

_ Encontré a todos estos capitán_ unos oficiales traían esposados a Ichigo, Uryu, Sado, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra y Nel_ Los espose para que no pudieran escapar_

_ ¿Escapar? ¡Pero si queremos ayudar!_ se quejo Uryu enfadado

_ ¿Con que quieren ayudar, eh?_ Kenpachi se acerco sonriendo a Uryu_ Dime chico, ¿Por qué debería dejarlos que nos ayuden? Tengo a más de 500 hombres…

_ ¡500 hombres! ¡Yo puedo hacer mas que todos tus amados 500 hombres!_ salto Ichigo enojado

_ ¿Ah, si?_ le pregunto Kenpachi sonriendo sádicamente_

_ A diferencia de tus 500 hombres yo tengo un objetivo y nada me detendrá para lograrlo_

_ Dime tu nombre chico_ le ordeno Kenpachi

_ Kurosaki Ichigo_

_ ¿Cuál es tu objetivo, Kurosaki Ichigo?_

_ ¡Mi amiga Inoue ha desaparecido! ¡No me detendré hasta encontrarla!_

_ ¿Y que serás capaz de hacer para encontrarla?_

_ ¡Lo que sea!_

_ ¿Lo que sea?_ Kenpachi se paro frente a el, manteniendo su sonrisa_ ¿Serias capaz de lastimar o incluso matar a alguien para encontrarla? ¿Estafar o engañar a una persona solo para obtener información sobre donde se encuentra? ¿Qué a otro de tus amigos le suceda algo peor para poder salvarla a ella o salvarte tu?_ Ichigo se quedo mudo.

_ Yo soy capaz_ contesto Ulquiorra cerrando los ojos y manteniendo serena su expresión, Kenpachi lo miro.

_ ¿De verdad?_ obviamente no le creía

_ Inoue Orihime es mi pareja, ella estaba conmigo cuando desapareció. Si yo no hubiera bajado la guardia ella estaría aquí conmigo, atrapare al que se la haya llevado y le enseñare a no tocar lo que es mío_ Grimmjow y Nel se alejaron de el, asustados. Kenpachi acentuó su sonrisa.

_ Bienvenido a bordo_ Madarame le saco las esposas

_ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué a el lo dejas y a nosotros no?_ se quejo Ichigo enojado

_ Porque el esta decidido a correr los riesgos, dime Kurosaki Ichigo ¿cargaras el mismo peso en tu espalda al igual que el?_

_ ¡Si!_

_ Esta enamorado de la chica_ se burlo Madarame

_ Si_ todos miraron a Ichigo sorprendidos_ Siento lo mismo por Rukia pero Inoue me confunde…_ miro a Ulquiorra

_ Dilo de una vez_ le dijo este

_ Estoy enamorado de Inoue_ Ichigo se paro frente a el

_ Bien_ Ulquiorra le dio un puñetazo en el estomago_ Me llevo al peli azul también_ le dijo a Kenpachi mientras Madarame desposaba a un dolorido Ichigo

_ De acuerdo_ acepto Kenpachi_ Esto va a ser muy divertido_

_ ¿Cómo se zafo Nnoitra de esto?_ se quejo Grimmjow mientras le quitaban las esposas

_ Ya sabes que el en un momento esta y al siguiente ya no_ contesto Nel enojada

_ ¡Bueno, vámonos!_ grito Kenpachi mientras seguía caminando seguido por Ichigo, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow

_ ¡Esperen! ¡No pueden dejarnos aquí!_ grito Uryu histérico.

_ Madarame, dile a Ayasegawa que les saque las esposas_ ordeno Kenpachi restándole importancia

_ ¡Yumichika!_ grito Madarame_ ¡Yumichika! ¿Dónde diablos estas?_ lo busco en todas las patrullas y dentro del camión de la división

_ Que raro, ¿Yumichika no esta?_

_Mientras tanto con Yumichika y Orihime…_

_ Y entonces… snif… la teniente Yachiru tiro mi gel para el cabello por la ventana, ¿Cómo una niña puede ser teniente de una división dedicada expresamente al enfrentamiento y cuya obsesión son las peleas, eh?_ me contaba Yumichika llorando de la angustia

_ Debe ser superdotada_ conteste palmeándole la espalda

_ ¿Superdotada? ¡Superpesada maldita mocosa del demonio!_ Yumichika-san me estaba dando pena. Me comenzó a contar la vez que su teniente quito de los baños el papel higiénico, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron dos personas con dos bolsas de plástico negras en la cabeza O.O

_ Al fin despertaron_ dijo uno de ellos, un hombre. Su voz se me hacia muy familiar

_ ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?_ pregunto Yumichika-san enojado

_ Parece que no saben nada_ dijo la mujer, me estremecí al escuchar su voz. Ya sabían quienes eran esas personas

_ ¿Mamá?_ pregunte asustada_ ¿Papá?_

Ambos se sacaron las bolsas y en definitiva: esos eran mis padres (no los voy a describir porque no se como son, perdonen mi vagancia)

_ Orihime_ saludo mi madre lagrimeando

_ ¡No llores! ¿Por qué no lloras por tu hijo muerto?_ no pude evitar enfadarme, el no conocía a Sora-nii san para poder llorarlo_ Esta es como el: nos sirve más muerta que viva_

_ ¿Qué quiere decir?_ pregunto Yumichika, cauteloso.

_ Mis dos hijos, Orihime y Sora, me sirven mas muertos que vivos. Mi hijo mayor ya me hizo el favor_ los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas

_ Si vas a matarme hazlo rápido, no se para que trajiste a Yumichika-san aquí_ le dije enojada

_ Hijo ilegitimo_ contesto simplemente, saco del bolsillo una pequeña botella que parecía de whisky y bebió de ella_ Orihime-chan este es tu otro hermano mayor_ dijo con la voz pastosa

_ ¿Hermano?_ pregunte confundida

_ Una fiesta donde bebí de más_ bebió mas de la botellita

Yumichika-san y yo nos miramos horrorizados, recordé lo que Kurosaki-kun me dijo en la fiesta de Kuchiki-san.

_ ¿Todo esto es por la herencia?_ me anime a preguntar

_ La nena sabe mas de lo que pensé_ se sentó en una silla frente a la cama_ Esa herencia la dejaron sus abuelos para nosotros, cuando Sora te llevo el nos desheredo y dejo todo para ustedes. Cuando cumplieras 18 años tomarías tu parte, como lo hizo Sora; pero se enteraron de la existencia de mi otro monstruito y dividieron el dinero en tres partes. Sigue siendo una gran cantidad_ se rasco distraídamente la cabeza

_ Entonces si a nosotros nos sucede algo… El dinero será todo tuyo_ dijo Yumichika-san

_ Exactamente, estamos algo cortos de efectivo_ se puso de pie y puso mano en su bolsillo trasero_ Y nadie los va a extrañar_ saco una pistola y le coloco un silenciador.

_ No…_ murmuro Yumichika furioso, nuestro padre levanto la pistola

_ ¡Espera!_ me puse de pie al instante y cubrí a Yumichika-san con mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que mi padre jalaba el gatillo.

_ ¡Orihime!_ grito el, su grito fue lo único que pude distinguir antes de que la oscuridad me tragara…

Esta oscuro, todo esta oscuro; ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? No me gusta este lugar esta demasiado oscuro y no hay nadie, estoy sola, sola…

_ Orihime_ ¿de quien esa voz? ¿Quién esta hablándome? Unas personas aparecieron frente a mí.

Una chica de cabello corto, Tatsuki-chan… Desapareció cuando extendí mi mano hacia ella.

Otra chica pero ella era rubia, Rangiku-san… Ella también desapareció cuando le tendí mi mano.

Sucedió lo mismo con Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Nel-chan… En medio de la oscuridad apareció una luz brillante, iluminando todo el lugar; era cálida. De donde provenida esa luz todo era brillantez y calor, me prometía un lugar de comodidad y paz; lo presentía. Recordé la frase esa de ''no vayas hacia la luz'' ¿acaso esa era la luz que te llevaba al descanso eterno? Podría conocer al señor y su hijo Jesús, moriría pura como María; el Cielo me esperaría con las puertas abiertas.

_ ¡Orihime!_

Otra vez esa voz, no era molesta, sino que me era muy familiar. En esa voz había amor… Amor y temor, esa voz era hermosa, los ángeles debían de tener una voz como aquella. ¿Pero porque ese ángel sentía temor?

_ No quiero perderte Orihime_ sentí todo húmedo, ¿acaso el ángel estaba llorando?

_ No llores_ dije mirando la luz

__No… Llores_ dijo Orihime con la voz entre cortada_

__ Solo esta dormida_ murmuro Ulquiorra aliviado_, _secándose las lagrimas_

__ ¿Cómo esta?_ le pregunto Nel, arrodillándose junto a el._

__ Perdiendo mucha sangre_ se quejo Ulquiorra_ ¿Cuándo llega la ambulancia?__

__ Están atrasados por el trafico_ contesto ella tristemente_

__ La perdemos, ¿Qué no entiendes que la perdemos?_ acaricio la cara Orihime, que estaba muy pálida, casi tan pálida como Ulquiorra_

¿No me quiere perder? ¿Quién no me quiere perder? Irme hacia la luz significaría dejar solo al ángel, si yo me iba el ángel sufriría… ¿Cómo era el ángel? ¿Yo lo conozco? Camine varios pasos hacia la brillante luz, por cada paso que daba, mejor me sentía; estaba cerca de llegar hasta el centro otras tres sombras se me aparecieron.

_ ¡Hermano!_ dije feliz corriendo hacia el, me dedico una sonrisa y desapareció_ ¡Hermano!_ pare de correr, angustiada.

_ ¡No te vayas! Me duele que te vayas_

__ Me duele…_ Orihime se retorcía y lloraba, entre Szayel y Ulquiorra les costo subirla a la camilla de la ambulancia_ Duele__

__ Tranquila, tranquila_ murmuro Ulquiorra, besándole la mano. Szayel lo miro fijo._

__ Es raro verte llorar_ comento mientras sacaba diversos objetos de un maletín_

Mi hermano se fue, estoy sola, sola… Una de las sombras se me acerco, era un chico alto y pelirrojo.

_ ¡Kurosaki-kun!_ dije alegre, el me sonrió y me tendió su mano. Dude en tomarla, ¿Kurosaki-kun me ayudaría? ¿Con el llegaría a un mejor lugar?

_No_ dije sin dudar_ no iré contigo, Kurosaki-kun_ desapareció como mi hermano Sora, no pude evitar sentirme triste. Si no estaba con el, ¿con quien estaría?

_ Orihime_ la sombra se transformo en un chico, el chico mas apuesto de todos.

El calor y seguridad que transmitía la luz no era nada comparada a lo que ese chico emitía: verlo me hacia sentir viva, amada… Ese chico debía ser mi ángel, si, el era mi ángel. Y si yo me iba, el sufriría mucho; no puedo dejarlo y no quiero dejarlo. Me tendió su mano, sin sonreír, su rostro no tenia expresión alguna pero eso solo lo hacia mas bello, sus ojos verdes me atravesaban; alce mi mano para alcanzar la de el…

_ Todavia no es mi hora_ dije cuando alcance a tomar su mano.

_ _Ulquiorra…__

**Nota de la autora: **amo dejarlas con la intriga XD , últimos capítulos del fic, espero que les haya gustado!


	19. Final Feliz

_ ¿Cuándo despertara?_

_ Lleva mas de tres días dormida, bueno, conozco un par de chicas que podrían interesarle a Ulqui-chan…_

_ Si te escucha te golpeara_

_ Yo los voy a golpear, ¡dejen a Orihime descansar en paz!_

_ Descansar en paz…_

Me desperté porque mis amigos hablaban muy fuerte, ¿no podían hablar en voz baja?

_ Chicos, ¿podrían bajar un poco la voz?_ les pedí mientras abría los ojos

_ Claro, Ori… ¿Orihime? ¡Orihime!_ Nel-chan me abrazo con cuidado, note que tenia una intravenosa en el brazo izquierdo y algo pegado en la nariz.

_ Iré a llamar a Szayel, ¡que bueno que despertaste Mascota!_ dijo Nnoitra mientras salía de la habitación

_ ¿Qué ocurrió?_ pregunte confundida

_ Esto… Tu padre te disparo, en el estomago_ contesto Nel-chan frotándose los ojos_ Estas en el hospital_

_ ¿Cómo nos encontraron?_

_ A través de sus celulares, Dios bendiga a los satélites modernos y al alcohol. Tus padres y yo seriamos buenos compañeros de tragos_ comento Grimmjow

_ Idiota_ murmuro Nel-chan, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro Szayel

_ Parece que ya estas bien Mascota-san_ me dijo examinándome_ Pero tendrás que quedarte unos días mas_

_ Esta bien_ acepte suspirando, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Nel-chan se puso de pie

_ Bueno, ya termino la hora de visitas_ dijo echando a todos los que estaban allí_ Yumichika-kun te manda saludos, ¡vendremos a visitarte después!_ me guiño el ojo y cerro la puerta.

_ Orihime_ dijo Ulquiorra sentándose en el lugar de Nel-chan

_ Szayel me dijo que tendré que quedarme unos días mas_ le dije sonriendo

_ Lo siento_ lo mire sin entender

_ ¿Por qué te disculpas?_ pregunte confundida

_ Si no me hubiera distraído, si hubiera estado mas atento… _

_ No fue tu culpa_ le acaricie suavemente su mejilla, el tomo mi mano y la mantuvo allí

_ Ahora mismo podríamos estar haciendo cosas divertidas, mimándonos_ me sonroje_ Pero estas postrada a una cama_

_ No te sientas culpable, no fue tu culpa_ volví a decirle

_ No voy a dejar que nada te vuelva a ocurrir_ me miro a los ojos_ Nunca_ acerco su rostro al mío

_ Tal vez yo no sea muy fuerte pero yo tampoco permitiré que te ocurra nada_ sonreí al mismo tiempo que nuestros labios se juntaban

_ Te amo_

_Un año después…_

_ Uhh, me perdí_ me lamente mientras caminaba por un largo pasillo_ Esto no hubiera pasado si Nel-chan me hubiera acompañado como prometió_ murmure enojada

_ ¡Mascota!_ Nnoitra corría hacia mi, llevaba puesta una camisa de manga corta y unos jeans, se había atado el cabello con un lazo amarillo.

_ ¡Nnoitra!_ el se detuvo frente a mi_ ¿No deberías haberte vestido mas elegantemente?_ le pregunte.

_ Mira quien habla_ se burlo. Yo tenia puesto el uniforme del colegio_ Vamos que se nos hace tarde_ empezamos a correr

_ ¿Luzco bien?_ le pregunte nerviosa

_ Claro que si, el cambio de peinado hace que te luzcas más que antes_

Luego de lo ocurrido de mis padres decidí hacerme un pequeño cambio de look: deje de usar mis típicas horquillas y cambie mi peinado. Ahora mi cabello caía sobre mi pecho hasta mis caderas dejando mi espalda descubierta y tenia mechones cortos a los lados de mi cara; y ahora usaba medias largas blancas hasta los muslos con mi uniforme.

_ Gracias_

Llegamos a un gran salón lleno de gente, verdaderamente lleno de gente, la puerta estaba bloqueada. Nnoitra me tomo por la cintura y entro empujando a varias personas.

_ Lo siento, con permiso, disculpe, fuera de mi camino, váyase al demonio_ creo que en este año que paso, el carácter de Nnoitra empeoro

Distinguimos a Aizen-sama, Ichimaru-san y Tosen-san en una esquina. Nnoitra me arrastro hacia allí, por suerte llegamos sin armar tanto alboroto.

_ ¿Trajiste la cámara?_ le pregunto Ichimaru-san, su largo flequillo le tapaba los ojos

_ Por supuesto_ contesto Nnoitra sacando una cámara digital del bolsillo

_ Excelente_ Ichimaru-san saco su celular del bolsillo y empezó a enfocar el escenario que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

_ ¡Lo siento!_ se disculpo Nel-chan detrás de nosotros. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa y el cabello peinado en una larga trenza, era su peinado clásico desde que le enseñe como hacerla.

_ ¿No encontrabas la filmadora?_ le pregunto Nnoitra

_ Szayel le hizo unas mejoras en el sistema de sonido y en la lente, era su ''compensación'' por no poder venir_ respondió Nel-chan sacando de su cartera una filmadora negra

_ No pierdan detalle de nada, este es el gran día de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow_ dijo Aizen-sama cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente el escenario

_ Si, Aizen-sama_ respondieron los tres, parecían un trío de soldados.

Las luces bajaron, un hombre subió al escenario y comenzó a hablar por el micrófono.

_ Quiero empezar por agradecerles a todos por venir, este es un día muy especial ya que nos despediremos de nuestros alumnos de ultimo año. También porque nuestro mejor alumno Ulquiorra Cifer se gradúa_ comenzó a llorar sin reparo alguno mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la manga_ Y nuestro alumno mas escandaloso, maleducado y pedante también se gradúa_ hizo gestos de triunfo con el brazo.

_ ¡No se preocupe dire! ¡Yo tampoco lo voy a extrañar!_ grito la voz de Grimmjow desde detrás del escenario, todos se empezaron a reír.

_ Bueno_ continúo el director arreglándose la corbata_ ¡Aquí están nuestros graduados!_ todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras los jóvenes bajaban del escenario y se sentaban en las sillas que estaban frente a este

_ ¡Allí esta Grimmjow!_ grito Nnoitra riéndose, Grimmjow lucia incomodo teniendo el uniforme de su colegio impecable.

_ ¿Dónde esta Ulqui-chan?_ pregunto Ichimaru-san mirando hacia adelante, pero todos ya se habían sentado.

El director comenzó a entregar los diplomas, Nnoitra y Nel-chan observaron aburridos hasta que llamaron a Ulquiorra. Su cabello ahora le cubría completamente el cuello y su flequillo estaba mas largo también, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y su físico había mejorado mucho.

_ ¡Gracias por elegir nuestro colegio!_ el director le entrego el diploma mientras lloraba, Ulquiorra no dijo palabra alguna y se bajo al instante del escenario. Estaba de sobra decir que su carácter no había cambiado en nada.

_ Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques_ el subió al escenario con las manos en los bolsillos y malhumorado mientras Nnoitra e Ichimaru-san le gritaban cosas vergonzosas.

_ Voy a serle sincero Jeaguerjaques, ahora que se gradúo, nuestro amado colegio será un lugar mejor_ le dijo el director sin molestarse en cubrir el micrófono

O.O'

_ Y mi amado trasero también estará mejor ya que se sentara en sillas mas cómodas que no lo dejaran cuadrado_ todos comenzaron a reírse, Nnoitra lloraba de la felicidad

_ ¡Ese es mi hermanito! ¡Así se habla, siempre tan directo! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!_ Nel-chan le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

_ Usted es un joven muy inteligente, si no fuera tan maleducado…_

_… podría haberse graduado con honores. ¿Me da el bendito diploma?_ el director se lo dio, Grimmjow bajo del escenario siendo aclamado por los estudiantes y criticado por los padres.

Cuando ya entregaron todos los diplomas, el director abrió un sobre marrón; aparentemente le emocionaba las palabras que contenía la nota que había dentro.

_ Ahora nuestro mejor estudiante, el señor Ulquiorra Cifer_ comencé a aplaudir junto a Nel-chan y Nnoitra_ nos dedicara unas palabras. Pero como no se le ocurrió nada bueno que decir su hermano, el señor Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques tomara su lugar_ lo ultimo lo leyó con el rostro pegado a la hoja, frunció el ceño y le cedió el micrófono a Grimmjow que se encontraba a su lado sonriendo triunfante.

_ Bueno, como sabrán este es un día muy especial para mi y mis compadres. Por fin dejaremos este apestoso lugar para meternos en otro peor: la universidad; no nos tienen piedad, ¿eh? En este lugar yo reí, lloré, ame y grite; pero lo mejor de todo es que jodí a mucha gente, en especial al director y a sus profesores inútiles. Lo único que tengo para decirles señoras, señores, señoritas, Aizen-sama y princesita; es que… ¡Se jodan todos!_

O.O'

_ Ese es mi hijo_ Aizen-sama lloraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Grimmjow bajo del escenario siendo aplaudido solamente por nuestro pequeño grupo, ni siquiera Ulquiorra se molesto en aplaudir. El director del colegio miro fijamente al frente.

_ Termino la ceremonia_ bajo del escenario mientras los estudiantes gritaban y aplaudían de felicidad, la multitud comenzó a dispensarse.

_ ¡Vamos a buscarlos Orihime!_ Nel-chan me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia el escenario, no podía reconocer a nadie en medio de tanta gente.

_ ¡Nel-chan vayamos mas despacio!_ me estaba dando sendos porrazos contra la espalda de varias personas mientras caminábamos. Nel-chan volteo para mirarme, se detuvo y me empujo hacia atrás. Alguien me sujeto por los hombros, evitando que me cayera.

_ ¡Te veo luego Orihime!_ me grito guiñándome el ojo y perdiéndose entre la multitud

_ Nel-chan_ dije confundida, la persona que me sujetaba me arrastro hacia atrás hasta que llegamos a la puerta.

_ No veas_ me dijo la voz de Ulquiorra en el oído y me tapo los ojos. Me guio hasta no se que lugar del colegio, donde ya no se escuchaba el barullo de la gente. Sentí el aire fresco golpeándome el rostro y Ulquiorra me alzo de manera nupcial.

_ U-Ulquiorra ¿Qué haces?_ le pregunte asustada pero no abrí los ojos. Pasados unos minutos me bajo, acostándome en un suelo cubierto de pasto. Abrí los ojos, me encontraba en el jardín más bello que había visto: lleno de flores y arboles, nosotros nos encontrábamos bajo un árbol de cerezos

_ Yo solía venir aquí cuando quería estar solo_ me dijo Ulquiorra acostándose junto a mi

_ Es precioso_ dije mirando volteando a verlo

_ Tu eres mas preciosa_ me sonroje, en el año que llevábamos juntos no había aprendido a controlar mis sonrojos

_ Gracias_ le dije sonriendo

_ El año que viene será tu momento_ dijo acostándose de costado apoyándose en su brazo derecho.

_ Si, ya no puedo esperar_ dije emocionada

_ Podremos vivir juntos sin tener que aguantar los chismes de la gente_ dijo poniendo su mano en mi vientre

_ Me siento embarazada_ le dije riéndome

_ ¿Quieres tener un hijo? Llevamos juntos un año y dijimos que seria algo espontaneo… Yo no tengo problema en hacerte un hijo esta noche_ me miro fijo a los ojos, atrapándome con su mirada

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ le di un golpecito en el hombro mientras enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello

_ Es enserio_ volví a reír

_ Yo tampoco tengo problema en darte un hijo, pero esperemos hasta que me gradué. A mi también me molestan los cotilleos de la gente_ le dije riendo sin parar

_ De acuerdo, entonces hoy me cuido_ pare de reír al instante

_ ¿Quieres que lo hagamos hoy?_ le pregunte sorprendida

_ No necesariamente hoy, pero yo tengo ganas hoy_ lo mire nerviosa_ Te esperare toda la vida_ me dio un beso en la mejilla

_ Lo siento_ me disculpe mirando hacia otro lado

_ También va a ser mi primera vez, yo también quiero que sea especial. Cuando ambos estemos listos lo sabremos_

_ Es verdad_ volví a mirarlo, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío.

_ Mañana tienes que ir a ver al padre de Kurosaki_ me recordó

_ ¿Me acompañaras?_ le pregunte mientras le frotaba el brazo

_ Por supuesto, no te dejare ir sola a la casa de Kurosaki Ichigo nunca_

_ No tienes de que preocuparte, el esta con Kuchiki-san_

_ Eso no me basta para confiar en el_

_ Además_ proseguí ignorándolo_ Tu sabes que te amo a ti_

Nos miramos fijamente, el se acerco y me beso. Me acosté de costado y puse mis manos en su rostro, el dejo caer su brazo y se acostó poniendo su mano en mi cintura. Estuvimos así un largo rato, sin fijarnos en lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. Cuando nos separamos, vimos que Grimmjow, Ichimaru-san, Nnoitra y Nel-chan nos observaban embobados y nos filmaban con sus cámaras.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo llegan aquí?_ pregunto Ulquiorra resignado

_ Desde que metiste tú lengua en la garganta de la princesita_ contesto Grimmjow. Ulquiorra le dio una patada

_ Arruinaste el momento_ se quejo Nel-chan parándose y yéndose de allí, guiñándome un ojo.

_ ¡Oye, no te enfades! ¡El pregunto y yo respondí!_ grito enojado mientras la seguía

_ ¡Cada día los amo mas!_ grito Nnoitra sacándoles fotos mientras los alcanzaba.

Ichimaru-san se quedo sentado observándonos fijamente, sonrió y se puso de pie; no sin antes sacarnos una ultima foto.

_ No olviden usar protección_ canturreo mientras seguía a sus otros hermanos

_ ¡Vete al demonio!_ le grito Ulquiorra, yo solo me sonroje_ ¿En que estábamos?_ me pregunto mientras apoyaba sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cara y acercaba su rostro al mío.

_ Umm… No lo recuerdo_ le dije en tono pícaro

_ Supongo que tendré que hacerte recordar_ me volvió a besar mientras el viento hacia danzar los pétalos de las flores a nuestro alrededor.

**Nota de la autora: **Voy a serles sincera… Ultimo cap, perdón por mentirles jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado el final y quiero agradecerles a **Misa Cifer Tu Oderschvank, Vane94..etc, Yagami Vongola y kyoko01love **por sus reviews y por ser fieles fans ( si a ellas les pareció que es un final abierto, sigan soñando que voy a escribir otro fic :P ) Jajaja. Como estoy viciada con Bleach mi nuevo fic va a ser otro Ulquihime llamado ''Si Tu Te Vas'' Bueno… Gracias por leer!


End file.
